Предатель
by NeithGrant
Summary: МП: Майами/ Кто-нибудь из вас осмелился бы убить Горацио?


«Предатель»

1.

Райан Вульф приехал домой около двенадцати часов ночи. После тяжелой двойной смены, он чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон и нуждался в срочном отдыхе. Припарковав машину около зеленого газона, Райан вытащил из кармана джинсовых штанов ключи от дома и направился к крыльцу. На подходе он заметил краем глаза размытое движение слева от себя, какую-то тень в кустах, а потом эта тень материализовалась в человека, перегородившего ему дорогу.

Райан отпрянул, инстинктивно хватаясь за кобуру пистолета. Гостей он не ждал, да и в такое время нормальные люди спят в своих постелях, а не лазят по кустам в чужих палисадниках.

- Райан, постой, - остановил его смутно знакомый голос. – Это я, Дэвид Райт.

Райан очень удивился, узнав в незваном госте своего лучшего школьного друга, с которым он не виделся сотню лет. После школы их пути разошлись, и с тех пор Райан ничего о нем не слышал. Вот так неожиданная встреча, спустя десять лет. Друг нисколько не изменился, разве что имел какой-то потрепанный вид. Он все время оглядывался через плечо, словно чего-то боялся.

– Не очень удобное место ты выбрал для встречи, - вместо приветствия сказал ему Вульф. - Я конечно рад тебя видеть, но уже поздновато немного, не находишь? Что-то случилось? Я пропустил встречу выпускников?

- Я пришел к тебе по делу, - проговорил Дэйв, отступая с освещенного крыльца в тень дерева. – Мне нужна помощь, Рай. Я понимаю, что десять лет долгий срок, что мы должны были видеться чаще, что я должен был звонить, писать…. Я не очень люблю сантиментов, ты же знаешь….

- Не знаю, Дэйв, в том то и дело, - поправил его Вульф. - Мы дружили в детстве, но теперь, спустя десять лет, я не знаю, каким ты стал. Чем занимаешься, где учился, что делал все это время. Чего ты хочешь, Дэйв? Вернуть былую дружбу? Или ты обращаешься к друзьям только тогда, когда тебе это выгодно?

- Мне нужен совет, - глухо проговорил Дэйв, оглянувшись через плечо.

- От кого ты скрываешься, случайно не от полиции? – поинтересовался Райан. – Если бы ты звонил и заходил чаще, то знал бы, что я работаю в убойном отделе, криминалистом.

- Я слышал, что ты служишь в патрульной службе, - пробормотал Дэйв. – Криминалистом? Ты не очень любил в школе химию, я всегда давал тебе списывать. Помнишь?

- Что привело тебя сюда, Дэйв? – устало спросил Вульф. – Я устал. Может, лучше зайдешь утром? У меня завтра выходной. Посидим, выпьем пива, поговорим по душам.

- У меня мало времени, - ответил Дэйв.

- Ты пришел ко мне за помощью, и у тебя нет времени? – удивился Райан. – Что ты скрываешь? Где ты был все это время?

- В Оклахоме, - неохотно ответил тот.

- Ты там жил, работал, учился?

- Я там сидел, Райан.

- Сидел? – переспросил Вульф, надеясь, что ослышался.

- Да. Семь лет, - подтвердил тот.

- И что ты натворил?

- Я учился в технологическом университете, попал в плохую компанию, натворил много ошибок, которые уже не исправишь.

- И что ты хочешь от меня? – поинтересовался Райан. – Сочувствия? Какой тебе нужен совет? Ты…..

- Эта банда снова хочет взять меня в дело, Рай, - перебил его Дэвид. – Они снова нуждаются в моих услугах.

- В услугах? – переспросил Райан. – А что ты делал для них, Дэйв?

- Готовил взрывчатку, - неохотно ответил тот. - Банда грабила банки, а посадили меня. Несправедливо, верно?

- Несправедливо? - проговорил Вульф. – Ты работал на них, значит, ты соучастник. Надеюсь, люди не пострадали во время тех ограблений?

- Я никого не убивал, Рай, - покачал головой тот. – Меня даже не брали на выезды. Я отдавал им товар и забирал деньги.

- Значит, банда снова собирается взяться за старое? Им снова нужен подрывник? Где они планируют ограбления? Здесь, в Майями?

- Да, именно в Майями, в моем родном городе. Я не хочу возвращаться в банду, и не могу уйти тоже. Тюрьма – очень информированное место, они со мной связались два месяца назад и все еще ждут ответа. – Как мне поступить, Райан?

- Покайся, - ответил Вульф. – Пойди в полицию, а лучше в ФБР. Они знают, что с этим делать.

- ФБР? – переспросил Дэйв. – Стать информатором? Это ты хочешь сказать? Они расколют меня сразу. Я не умею притворяться, всегда был плохим актером.

- Другого выхода я не вижу, Дэвид, - проговорил Райан.

- Я сделал ошибку, за которую теперь буду расплачиваться всю жизнь, - зло проговорил тот. – Это все, чем ты можешь мне помочь?

- Это тот совет, за которым ты пришел. Если ты сбежишь, или снова примкнешь к банде, возврата назад уже не будет. Я не смогу тебе помочь. Это я тебе говорю, как коп. Выбор за тобой. Стать честным человеком или предателем перед самим собой. Что скажешь?

– Мне нужно подумать, - ответил Дэвид, отступая назад.

- Думай быстрее, дружище, - подстегнул его Райан, вставляя ключ в дверной замок. - Или оставайся, или уходи.

- Ты выгоняешь меня? – поднял голову тот. – А как же наша дружба? Прошлое для тебя ничего не значит?

- Прошлое – в прошлом, - ответил Вульф. – Я не знаю, можно ли тебе доверять как раньше.

- Я остался прежним, Рай.

- Ты, возможно, но я – нет.

2.

Через две недели Райан Вульф стал забывать визит старого друга. Он не видел его десять лет и его приход немного выбил парня из колеи. Райан надеялся, что Дэвид внял его совету и связался с бюро. Ввязываться в проблемы бывшего зэка, пусть и старого друга, честно говоря, ему не хотелось. У него самого было проблем по горло: и на работе и в личной жизни.

Валяясь на диване с газетой в руках, Вульф начал задумываться об отдыхе. Почему бы и нет? Работа ему никогда не надоедала, но отдыхать тоже иногда нужно. Только он представил себя лежащего на пляже с коктейлем в руках, на столике противно запищал пейджер, вырвав его из мечтаний в реальность.

Отложив в сторону газету, Райан прочел сообщение и стал собираться к выезду. Чемодан он еще вчера запихал в багажник и с тех пор не заглядывал в него. У него было все, в отличии от Эрика, который все время что-то у него одалживал. Накинув на себя жилетку, Райан бережно взял в руки пистолет в кобуре и застегнул на поясе. Какой коп да без оружия? Даже, когда он стал криминалистом, придерживался четких инструкций и всегда носил при себе оружие, чистил пистолет два раза в день. Он не желал повторить «подвиг» Тима Спидла, да и патрульная жизнь научила держаться его всегда настороже. Нет лучшего напарника, чем пистолет.

На вызов Райан приехал в район доков. Его встретил Фрэнк Трип.

- Привет, - кивнул ему парень, подныривая под желтой лентой. – Снова убийство?

- А бывает иначе? – хмыкнул детектив. – Приготовься, тело пролежало в закрытом помещении не один день.

- Замечательно, - пробурчал Райан.

У контейнера он заметил рыжеволосую шевелюру Горацио Кейна и направился к нему. Тот как раз поднимался с земли, держал в руках какой-то предмет и очень внимательно осматривал его, даже понюхал.

- Мистер Вульф? – кивнул Райану лейтенант. – Вы вовремя.

- Я приехал, как только получил вызов. Где тело?

- Сразу к делу? В контейнере. Там уже бригада Алекс Вудс.

- А ты что нашел?

- Да так, часть какого-то механизма. Надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю.

- Фрэнк сказал, что тело пролежало тут долго.

- Так и есть, - подтвердил лейтенант. – Парня убили выстрелом в спину.

- Его убили здесь? – уточнил Райан. – Или тело подбросили?

- Здесь. Этот контейнер был для него как бы домом. Он в нем жил.

- А что говорит охрана пирса? Свидетелей нет?

- Никто ничего не слышал, да и в эту часть пристани редко кто заглядывает. А возможно, наш покойник просто умел хорошо прятаться и пробирался сюда по ночам. Снимем отпечатки пальцев, и только тогда узнаем, от кого или от чего он прятался. Убийца улик не оставил. Пуля, по-видимому, застряла в теле, так что идентифицировать марку оружия мы пока не сможем. Только после вскрытия. В него стреляли с близкого расстояния, когда он сидел.

- Кто-то, кому он доверял? – предположил Райан.

- Возможно, - кивнул Горацио.

Из контейнера показалась фигура патанатома, а вслед за ней вышли два санитара, толкая перед собой каталку с телом, завернутым в черный мешок.

- Контейнер ваш, - кивнула криминалистам Алекс. – Все, что я соскребу с тела, заберете по приезду в лабораторию.

- Обрати внимание на его руки, - попросил ее Горацио. – Возьми соскобы под ногтями и отдай трасологам.

- Есть еще пожелания? – усмехнулась Алекс Райану. Тот пытался бороться с обрушившимся на него запахом гнили и поэтому лишь что-то промычал в ответ.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил женщину лейтенант. – Он зайдет позже.

Коронеры уехали, а криминалисты принялись за работу. Вернее принялся Райан, так как Горацио выехал на второе МП, к Келли и Эрику. На долю соглядатая ему достался Фрэнк Трип, который молча стоял рядом с контейнером, морщился от вони и даже не пытался зайти внутрь.

Райан сделал снимки, собрал биологические улики и стал собирать одежду жертвы. Гардероб у убитого был не большой. Пара грязных джинсовых штанов, две ветровки, три футболки, измазанные каким-то веществом, одна пара обуви. Все это тряпье было свалено в одну кучу в углу топчана, который служил жильцу одновременно и кроватью и столом. Пластиковая посуда, смятая пачка сигарет, прокисшие продукты питания и вонь разложившегося тела, заползающая в ноздри. Ментоловая мазь была бессильна, и Райан время от времени ходил проветриваться на улицу.

По обе стороны пирса гремел шум прибоя, ветер заносил сюда соленые брызги и орошал ими бетонный пол. Убийца выбрал удачное место для казни. Выстрелы здесь никто не услышал бы.

Собрав улики в бумажные мешки, Райан передал МП детективам и поехал в лабораторию. В коридоре его встретила Боа Виста, проинформировала, что его ждет Алекс Вудс.

- А Горацио здесь? – поинтересовался парень.

- Он уже там.

Райан поспешил в морг, так как не хотел ничего пропускать и все время злился на себя, когда опаздывал на брифинги.

Алекс уже провел вскрытие и занималась уборкой рабочего места, мыла инструменты. Когда вошел Райан, женщина кивнула ему на поддон, где лежала сплющенная гильза.

- Я думал, Горацио уже здесь, - проговорил Вульф, вдыхая носом кондиционированный воздух. Хоть здесь и был дом мертвых, «запахов» тут не наблюдалось.

- Он пошел к трасологам, - проговорила Алекс. – Сейчас вернется.

Райан приблизился к поддону и мельком взглянул на тело. Да так и остался стоять, не веря своим глазам. В груди у парня что-то словно оборвалось, когда он узнал жертву. Возможно, со стороны казалось, что он неотрывно смотрит на тело, но это было не так. Райан смотрел как бы сквозь него, так как перед глазами у него плыл туман.

- Райан? – окликнула его Алекс, но парень не услышал ее.

Из шока его вывело лишь прикосновение руки Горацио, который неслышно подошел сзади и тронул его за плечо.

- Все в порядке? – поинтересовался лейтенант. – Ты бледен.

- Я… я знал его, - пробормотал Райан.

- С этого мест и поподробнее, - склонил голову тот.

- Его зовут Дэвид Райт... Мы вместе учились в школе, были друзьями, - начал Райан, на ходу вспоминая двухнедельный разговор. – Он приходил ко мне недавно. Мы не виделись десть лет. Просил помощи.

- Видимо, ему действительно нужна была помощь, - кивнул лейтенант. – Что тебе о нем известно еще? Чем он занимался?

- Вы обнаружили порох на его руках? – догадался Вульф. – А он мне сказал, что завязал с этим делом. Он рассказывал, что сидел в тюрьме, что бывшие друзья снова хотят взять его в дело, что он устал и хочет выйти из игры. Неужели, это была ложь? Мне показалось, что он нуждался в дружеском совете, но видимо, я предоставил ему не ту помощь. Отправил его в ФБР.

- Ты поступил правильно, Райан, - проговорил Горацио. – Как коп ты все правильно сделал.

- А как друг? – поинтересовался Вульф. – Я ничем его не помог.

- Только не рассказывай об этом Стэтлеру, - предупредил его Горацио. – У него есть семья?

- Да, мать, - кивнул Райан, гадая, знает ли она о похождениях своего сына. – Я поеду к ней.

- Это не твоя работа, Райан, - пытался остановить его лейтенант. – Пусть лучше это сделает другой полицейский.

- Нет, - возразил Райан, - это должен сделать я. Он был моим другом, а я забыл об этом.

3.

Райан сидел в машине у дома, где когда-то жил Дэвид Райт. Десять минут назад в окне мелькнул женский силуэт, подтвердив догадку парня, что хозяева дома. Раннее он обратил внимание на садовый инвентарь, разложенный сушиться на крыльце и мокрый газон после поливки. Тихий, умиротворенный домик, мир которого он пришел нарушить.

Райан вылез из машины и направился к крыльцу. Остановившись у двери, на некоторое время замешкался, репетируя речь и не решаясь постучать.

- Мисс Райт? – позвал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Как только открылась дверь, парень напрочь забыл, что хотел сказать. На него повеяло домашними ароматами свежевыпеченных пирогов. Почему-то он вспомнил, как мать Дэвида угощала его в детстве печеньем. Райан не видел миссис Райт лет десять, которые прибавили ей за это время седые волосы и морщины вокруг глаз.

Открыв гостю, женщина некоторое время оторопело смотрела на него, а потом в ее глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и она позволила себе легкую улыбку:

- Райан. Ты почти не изменился, разве что возмужал и стал серьезнее.

Райан покраснел и отвел взгляд. Он пришел сюда с грустной миссией, но старался оттянуть этот миг.

- Ты пришел к Дэвиду? – спросила миссис Райт. – Он редко ночует дома. Он….

- Я все знаю, - прервал ее Вульф.

- Знаешь, в детстве вы мечтали стать полицейскими, а вышло по-другому. У каждого своя судьба.

- Да, - вздохнул Райан. – Я, например, воплотил свою мечту в реальность. Только стать крутым копом у меня не получилось. Я работал криминалистом, в отделе убийств. Парень, который приносит плохие новости.

Миссис Райт отшатнулась назад, закрывая лицо руками. Райан прикусил губу, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошенные слезы.

- Мне жаль, - выговорил он, с трудом выталкивая из себя слова. – Не знаю, кто его убил и за что, но… я обещаю это выяснить…. Что я могу для вас сделать? – Райан на секунду вспомнил деформированный труп друга в морге департамента, и добавил: - Я улажу все формальностями. Похороны, поминки…

- Ты не обязан, Райан, - всхлипнув, проговорила женщина.

- Это все, что я могу для него сделать, - проговорил парень. – Потому что при жизни не смог помочь.

- А Дэвид считал наоборот, - неожиданно возразила миссис Райт. – Он отзывался о тебе хорошо. Он все-таки пошел в ФБР.

- Пошел? – удивился Райан, вспоминая пессимистический настрой друга, его неуверенность и злобу. – Он вам про это рассказал?

- Дэвид всегда мне все рассказывал, - призналась мать. – Я была единственным человеком, которому он доверял. А еще был ты, который принял его такого, какой он есть. Да, Дэвид гордый, до того, как пойти к тебе, он ходил к своим бывшим школьным товарищам. Они выставили его за дверь. А ты его выслушал и дал совет.

- Что ему сказали в ФБР? – поинтересовался Райан, пытаясь не встречаться с женщиной глазами.

- Сказали, что свяжутся с ним, проверят информацию. Я думаю, они его проигнорировали, кто поверит бывшему зэку? Дэвид так и не дождался.

- В этом есть и моя вина, - тяжело вздохнул Райан. – Следовало сходить туда вместе с ним, а не давать совет. Я его отпустил, а надо было предложить остаться.

- Дэвид был не ребенком, - проговорила мисс Райт с дрожью в голосе. – Сам за себя отвечал. Лучше найди того, кто его сделал таким.

- У него остались какие-то личные вещи? – проговорил Райан, кляня себя за официальный тон. – Я провожу расследование. Возможно, есть улики, которые укажут на преступника. Номер телефона, записная книжка.

- Есть его дневник, - последовал неожиданный ответ. – Дэвид записывал все, что с ним происходило. Только язык, на котором он писал, был известен только ему одному. Какой-то шифр, состоящий из символов и формул.

- Шифр? – быстро переспросил Райан.

- Я ничего не поняла. Как это не смешно звучит, но Дэвид просил передать его тебе, если с ним что-то произойдет. Можешь пройти наверх, тетрадь лежит у него под подушкой.

Райан прошел в дом, поднялся на второй этаж в комнату, которая за десять лет ни капли не изменилась, в отличие от своего хозяина. Мать хранила этот незабываемый фрагмент детства, который сейчас навевал на него горькую боль утраты.

Миссис Райт позволила Райану собрать вещи сына в небольшую коробку, а дневник он положил себе в карман. Просмотрит его вечером, когда вернется домой. Он был единственным человеком, кто сможет прочесть эту книгу, потому что в далеком детстве сам придумал этот шрифт.

4.

Прошла два дня, а расследование смерти Дэвида Райта так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Райан был как в воду опущенный, стал мрачным и злым. Он прочел дневник друга, но еще не знал, что с этой информацией делать, к кому обратится за помощью. Дэвид не только вел дневник, он записывал в него имена всех людей, с которыми встречался или работал. Может, он и был мелкой сошкой в банде, но память имел хорошую. Нести дневник в полицию? Он зашифрован и как доказательство не пройдет ни в одном суде мира. Да и кто поверит, что эти символы и значки представляют собой реальную информацию?

Размышления молодого криминалиста прервало появление в раздевалке Келли ДюКейн.

- Райан, ты тут? Тебя звал к себе Стетлер.

- От него ничего хорошего не дождешься, - пробурчал парень, поднимаясь с лавки. Закрыв дверцу шкафчика, Райан неохотно поплелся в отдел внутренних расследований.

Когда он вошел в кабинет Стетлера, тот сидел за своим столом и даже не поднял головы.

- Вы звали меня? – спросил парень, чувствуя, что этот вызов вряд ли принесет ему положительные эмоции.

- Райан Вульф, - проговорил Стетлер, выговаривая имя по слогам. – Да, я вас звал. Присаживайтесь.

Райан тяжело плюхнулся на предложенное сидение и уперев локти о колена, взглянул на собеседника.

- Вы ведете дело Дэвида Райта, - то ли спросил, то ли утвердил Рик Стетлер.

- Да, веду, - подтвердил Райан. – А что?

- Как продвигается ваше расследование?

- Есть несколько зацепок, - соврал Вульф. – Я проверяю все версии.

Стетлер резко отодвинул стул от стола, встал на ноги и подошел к окну.

- А я слышал обратное, - вкрадчиво проговорил он, глядя сверху вниз на залитую солнцем стоянку. – Что у вас нет ни улик, ни подозреваемого.

- И что? – недоуменно спросил Райан. – Нужно больше времени, чтобы найти убийцу. Если бы вы были криминалистом, то знали бы об этом.

Дерзость Райана не осталась незамеченной.

- Следите за своими словами, мистер Вульф, - резко повернулся к нему Стетлер. – Вы не в кабинете Горацио Кейна. Я не потреплю насмешек.

- Приму это к сведению, - пробурчал Вульф. – Это все?

- Нет, не все. – Стетлер снова сел за стол. – Дело Райта не является приоритетным для нашего управления. Закройте его.

Райану показалось, что он ослышался.

- Что? – переспросил он. – Закрыть? Но….

- Это приказ, мистер Вульф, - добавил Стетлер, - а приказы не обговариваются.

Райан мрачно взглянул на агента, хотел, было, промолчать, но не сдержался:

- Это все из-за того, что Дэвид бывший заключенный? Что таких, как он давить надо? Пристрелили и слава богу? Он отсидел срок и сполна отдал свой долг обществу.

- Мистер Вульф, покиньте кабинет, - жестко проговорил Стетлер. – Немедленно!

- Для меня смерть человека, любого человека, приоритетна, - не смолкал Райан. – Жаль, что вы, работая в полиции, думаете иначе.

Стетлер сорвал с рычага трубку телефона и рявкнул:

- Пригласите ко мне в кабинет лейтенант Кейна! Живо!

Райан угрюмо посмотрел на агента:

- Что, правда глаза колет?

Стетлер гневно сверкнул глазами и, ткнув пальцем в Вульфа, прошипел:

- Дисциплинарное взыскание – это самое малое, что вас ждет.

Райан хотел, было, снова ответить на грубость грубостью, но в это время в кабинет зашел Горацио и сдержался.

- Проблемы? – лейтенант перевел взгляд с взъерошенного Райана на Рика Стетлера.

- У него, - Рик ткнул пальцем в молодого криминалиста. – Прямое неподчинение вышестоящему начальству и нарушение субординации. Может, вспомнить остальные ваши грешки, мистер Вульф? Вы показали поведение, недостойное офицеру полиции.

Горацио проигнорировал его слова, вперил взгляд на Райана.

- В чем дело? – спросил он, когда Рик замолк.

- ОВР хочет, чтобы я закрыл дело Райта. Они не считают его приоритетным. Зачем вообще работать, если для них главное не поиск истины, а репутация?

- Насчет репутации, - проговорил Стетлер. – Вы временно отстранены от работы. До созыва дисциплинарной комиссии.

- Отлично, - проговорил Райан, вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет и кладя его на стол. Стараясь не смотреть на Горацио, выложил свое удостоверение и положил рядом.

- Мы пришлем вам повестку, - формально заявил Рик, паршиво улыбаясь и переводя взгляд на Горацио. Хоть он смотрел и на него, продолжал говорить Вульфу: - Твой начальник поставлен в известность.

Горацио склонил голову, внимательно следя за всеми движениями агента ОВР. Ему не нравился этот разговор, а тем более прессинг на Райана Вульфа. Парень слишком быстро сложил руки, даже не защищается. Что происходит с ним? Горацио казалось, что он его хорошо знает.

- Мистер Вульф? - позвал он парня. – Возвращайтесь в лабораторию и ждите меня там. Дело Райта не закроют, пока я не разрешу.

- Не думаю, сэр, что у меня еще есть желание работать с такими людьми, как он, - неожиданно заявил Вульф, ткнув пальцем в Стетлера. – Я ухожу. Совсем.

- Райан! – Горацио впервые назвал парня по имени. – Что ты делаешь?

- То, что должен был сделать давно, - зло ответил парень. – Ты же видишь, Горацио, он хочет разбить нашу группу, он ненавидит тебя, а мстит через нас. Ты можешь с ним бороться, а я – нет.

- Не думаю, что ты уходишь из-за этого, - тихо проговорил Горацио с печалью в голосе.

- Человек рождается свободным, а я здесь этого не чувствую, - пояснил парень. – Извини, что подвел тебя. Лучше бы я оставался обычным патрульным, тогда из-за меня у тебя не было проблем.

Парень молча прошел между двумя офицерами, на некоторое время задержался возле Горацио, но ничего не добавил. Когда он вышел, Кейн мрачно посмотрел на Стетлера:

- Я в тебе не ошибся, Рик.

- Ты ошибся в нем, - кивнул на дверь тот. – В полиции не место слабым духом.

- Поэтому ты работаешь в ОВР? – с иронией спросил Горацио, направляясь к выходу.

- Я еще не закончил, - проговорил Стетлер ему в спину. – Скоро дойдет и до тебя очередь, Горацио Кейн.

- С нетерпением буду ждать этого дня, - ответил тот, останавливаясь в дверях. – Знаешь, а Райан прав. Ты давно пытаешься добраться до меня через моих людей. Надеешься, что я уйду как Вульф? Это не произойдет, Рик, я всегда буду рядом. И знаешь, почему? Потому что против таких, как ты, я никогда не устану бороться.

5.

Эрик и Келли готовились к вызову, комплектуя свои чемоданчики.

- Ты скотч положил? – поинтересовалась Келли у парня. – А то будешь как всегда клянчить у Райана. Мне за тебя стыдно, попрошайка.

- Да, ладно, Райан никогда не откажет, - махнул рукой парень. – Не то, что некоторые.

- Следует полагаться на себя, - заметила молодая женщина, - а не на кого-то другого.

В лабораторию вошел Горацио Кейн и голоса смолкли. Не стоит говорить о таком перед боссом.

Лейтенант мрачным взглядом обвел помещение, пока его взгляд не сфокусировалось на криминалистах. Он был явно не в духе и Эрик удивился, кто это уже успел испортить ему настроение.

- Куда едем? – поинтересовалась у Горацио Келли, пытаясь своим задорным голосом взбодрить его.

- В спальный район, - мрачно ответил Горацио. – Встречаемся в машине.

- Что это с ним? – недоуменно спросил Эрик. – На нем лица нет.

- Эйч бывает угрюмым по двум причинам, - ответила Келли. – Первая – это когда его вызывают к начальнику рангом выше, вторая – опять что-то не ладится в личной жизни. Если бы здесь была детектив Салас, она бы быстро привела его в себя. Жаль, что она теперь работает не с нами. Кто бы и мог его вытащить из депрессии, то это она. При одном ее появлении Эйч расцветает.

- Думаешь, между ними что-то есть? – удивился Эрик.

- Она же жена его брата, - оторопела Келли.

- Она вдова его брата, - поправил ее Эрик. – Свободная женщина.

- Нет, не думаю, что Эйч и Элина… Они просто хорошие друзья, как мы с тобой. О нас же не говорят, что мы спим вместе.

- Это предложение? – усмехнулся Эрик и схлопотал кулаком в плечо.

- Выходим, - скрывая смущение, проговорила Келли и пошла к выходу.

Горацио уже сидела в машине и как только криминалисты сели в салон, нажал на педаль газа.

- Ээээээ….. А Райан? Он подъедет позже? – поинтересовался Эрик, оглядываясь на вход лаборатории, который был виден сквозь заднее стекло и отдалялся от них с бешеной скоростью.

- Нет, - хмуро ответил Горацио.

- Его перекинули на новое дело? – уточнила Келли.

- Два раза подряд «соло»? – пробурчал вслух Эрик. – Можно подумать, что он лучше нас с Келли. Он так быстро раскрыл тот висяк? Что-то не верится.

- Что ему досталось в этот раз? – поинтересовалась Келли.

- Ничего, - мрачно ответил Горацио. – Райан Вульф больше не работает в полиции Майами.

- Чего? – оторопело переспросил Эрик.

- Что, значит, не работает? – дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Келли. – Его выгнали? За что? Это как-то связано с вызовом в ОВР? Что они снова там на него откопали?

- Райан Вульф ушел добровольно, - проговорил Горацио. – ОВР приказало ему закрыть дело Райта. Райан оспорил приказ Стетлера, и его отстранили от работы.

- Стетлер, - зло произнес Эрик. – Думаю, он сейчас светиться от счастья.

- Просто сияет, - подтвердил Эйч.

- Бедный Райан, - вздохнула Келли. – Он уже приходил к тебе?

- Я присутствовал там, - неожиданно признался лейтенант.

- И ты не смог его защитить? – удивился Эрик.

- Я помогаю людям только тогда, когда они сами этого хотят, - ответил Горацио, крепче сжимая руками руль. – Райан Вульф поступил правильно и я его не осуждаю. На его месте я поступил бы точно также.

- И что теперь? – с печалью в голосе спросила Келли. – Наша команда снова не в полном составе. Кто следующий? Кому поковать вещи?

- Стетлер охотится за мной, - ответил Горацио. – Я сам с ним разберусь. Ваше дело – работа.

- Стетлер давно под тебя копает, - задумчиво проговорила Келли. – Из-за чего такая неприязнь? Из-за того, что ты честный коп? Решил изгадить твою репутацию? Что он хочет от тебя?

- Я не знаю, чего хочет Рик Стетлер, - пожал плечами Горацио. – Это его проблема. Я на такие вещи смотрю иначе. Я не веду открытых военных действий, а выжидаю из засады. То, как он повелся с Райаном Вульфом, меня насторожило, но не испугало. Стетлер просто искал повод, чтобы разбить нашу команду.

- Черт, а ведь Райан только-только стал своим, - мрачно проговорил Эрик. – Какая же сука этот Стетлер.

- Рик никогда не играл в команде, в этом его беда и недальновидность, - спокойно продолжил Горацио. – И он не знает про главное правило нашей работы. Мы своих ребят в беде не бросаем и он про это скоро узнает.

6.

Прошла неделя, как Райан Вульф перестал работать в полиции Майами, а в лаборатории все еще ходил слухи о его увольнении. Горацио Кейн был сыт сочувствиями по горло, но вслух этого не высказывал. У него в группе теперь было на одного человека меньше, но качество работы от этого хуже не стало, как бы этого не хотелось заинтересованным лицам. Лейтенант понимал, что Стетлер только начал свою игру, что он не остановится на достигнутом, что будет продолжение. Горацио стойко держался, но в глубине души его угнетало, что из-за него пострадал другой человек. Причем незаслуженно. На звонки Райан не отвечал, дома не появлялся уже пять дней. Это беспокоило Горацио и тревожило. Что задумал парень? Где он теперь?

На выходные лейтенант решил отвлечься от работы и вместе с племянником съездил в соседний штат на рыбалку. Вернулись они на второй день, уставшие, но счастливые. Кейн младший от того, что провел весело время со своим любимым дядей, второй – что удалось отвлечься от грустных мыслей хотя бы на короткое время.

Элина Салас встретила вернувшихся рыбаков возле дома. Глядя на идущую к ней парочку, она не смогла сдержать улыбки. Рэй младший размахивал руками, что-то рассказывал и взахлеб смеялся. Дядя его внимательно слушал, иногда что-то отвечал и усмехался в ответ. Они шли бок о бок как лучшие друзья, как отец и сын. Элина поборола смущение и махнула им рукой:

- Привет! Как рыбалка? Вижу, вы остались довольны.

- Еще бы! – воскликнул Рэй младший. – Я поймал вот такого, - мальчик развел руки, показывая размер, - леща.

- Рэй, такого леща, как ты показываешь, не бывает, - возразил Горацио. – Он был на палец меньше.

Оба расхохотались шутке, и Элина усмехнулась вместе с ними.

- И где же ваш улов? – немного позже поинтересовалась она.

- В речке, - махнул рукой сын. – Мы ее выпустили. Пусть живет.

Элина посмотрела на Горацио, и тот весело ей кивнул. Давно она уже не видела его таким задорным. Очень давно.

Рядом с племянником он преображался, становился более раскованным и домашним. Эта черта в мужчинах ей нравилась, может, поэтому она и влюбилась в одного из Кейнов. Как это было давно….

- Рыбы нет, - шутливо нахмурилась женщина. – И что же мы теперь будем есть на ужин?

Рэй младший растерянно посмотрел на дядю, ища поддержки.

- Мы сам приготовим ужин, - решил тот.

- Сами? – переспросила Элина и посмотрела на взрослого: – Хотелось бы на это посмотреть. Никогда не видела тебя в переднике с поварешкой в руках.

- Ты много чего не видела, - уклончиво ответил Кейн. – У меня в запасе много сюрпризов.

Через час они весело болтали за ужином, уплетая в обе щеки макароны с сыром, запеченные с яйцами и свежими помидорами.

- Фирменный омлет Кейнов? – поинтересовалась Элина у Горацио, когда они уже пили кофе. Рэй младший пять минут назад пожелал взрослым приятного вечера и ушел к себе в комнату.

- Да, наша семейная реликвия, - шутливо подтвердил тот, наливая в бокалы вино.

- Это хорошо, что вы с Реем съездили вместе. Он скучает по отцу, да ты и сам знаешь.

- А ты? – неожиданно спросил Горацио, пытливо глядя женщине в глаза.

- Я? – Элина смущенно опустила взгляд. - Знаешь, я давно смирилась с тем, что он…. Эта его работа под прикрытием…. Тяжело быть женой копа. Знаешь, чего я ненавижу больше всего в отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной? Лжи. Она разводит мосты между людьми. Теряется доверие, приходит разочарование, а потом умирает любовь. Рэй меня разочаровал, Горацио, - горько усмехнулась Элина, - И я не должна тебе этого говорить.

- Должна, - тихо отозвался тот. – Я тоже ненавижу ложь…. - - Про мертвых нельзя говорить плохо, давай лучше поговорим о чем-то другом.

- О работе?

- Я слышала о Вульфе. Жаль парня.

Горацио сразу помрачнел, когда Элина затронула эту тему и женщина обругала себя за это. Его улыбка сразу куда-то улетучилась, и то доверие, которое возникло между ними минуту назад, быстро таяло на глазах.

- Что-то не так? – осторожно спросила женщина.

Горацио вымученно усмехнулся, словно этот вопрос принес ему новые страдания. Однако когда он отвечал, в его голосе были стальные нотки:

- Райан прекрасный парень, а тот вызов в ОВР перечеркнул всю его жизнь. Карьера…. Работа…. У парня не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Даже я не смог ему помочь. А потом эта сумасшедшая неделя, по три убийства за день, да еще череда ограблений в пригороде. Подорвали сейф, в итоге пять трупов. Иногда я жалею, что пришел работать в убойный отдел. Жизнь сапера была намного проще. Там я хоть знал, что если и ошибусь, то по своей вине.

- Ты не можешь спасти всех, - пыталась утешить его Элина. – Это невозможно. Такой груз и ангелам не по плечу.

- Я не ангел, - вздохнул Горацио. – Это точно. Ангелы не убивают людей.

Оба некоторое время хранили молчание, а потом Элина решилась и поинтересовалась:

- Мы в последнее время не часто видимся…. Ты…. Как у тебя дела?

- Дела? – Горацио удивленно вскинул голову.

- Да…. Ты…. У тебя… Дурацкая ситуация…. После смерти Марисоль ты с кем-то встречался? Просто мне интересно, есть ли у тебя отдушина в жизни? С кем ты делишься своими переживаниями? Ты не должен оставаться одиноким. Не разделяй моей судьбы.

- Да, у меня есть отдушина в жизни, - неожиданно сказал Горацио – Это Рэй младший, этот дом….. «Ты».

Элина почувствовала, как начинает краснеть, и смущенно отвела взгляд.

- А если честно? – с улыбкой переспросила она.

Горацио вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. Что он мог сказать? Правду, которая поможет раскрыть глаза на все очевидные вещи, или ложь, которую он презирал, но считал своей собственностью?

- Я сказал правду, - повторил Горацио.

- Я имею в виду женщину, перед которой у тебя бы не было тайн. Перед которой ты был бы самим собой, - вела дальше Элина.

- Да, возможно такая женщина есть, - уклончиво ответил Горацио. Его глаза, казалось, проникали прямо в душу. Элина с трудом оторвала взгляд и переключилась на чашку, которую держала в руках. – Но она еще не знает об этом.

- Я ей завидую, - усмехнулась Элина.

- Не стоит, - попросил Горацио, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Ты не любишь говорить на личные темы, - заметила Элина. – Заходи чаще.

- Я подумаю над твоим предложением, - серьезно ответил Горацио.

- Она красивая? – поинтересовалась Элина с порога, все еще раздумывая над тем, о ком Горацио говорил.

- Да, - ответил тот, останавливаясь у машины. – Она очень красивая.

- Ты меня с ней познакомишь?

- Возможно, - пообещал Горацио, садясь в машину. Отъехав на квартал от дома Эллины Салас, он остановил машину и некоторое время сидел неподвижно, уронив голову на руль. – Я тебя с ней обязательно познакомлю, - прошептал он. – Для этого нужно лишь одно, Элина. Посмотри на себя в зеркало, и ты ее увидишь.

7.

Горацио Кейн возвращался с работы поздно ночью, точнее сказать, рано утром. Последние два дня были напряженными. Группа искала банду, дерзко ограбившую инкассаторскую машину. Это дело могло достаться отделу по борьбе с организованной преступностью, если бы не был убит полицейский. Отдел убийств забрал расследование себе и теперь ломал голову над способом поимки группировки. Усугублялось дело еще и тем, что преступники использовали для взятия на абордаж инкассаторской машины СИ-4. Детективы во главе с Фрэнком Трипом выискивали подрывников, числившихся в базе данных полиции штата, пытались узнать, не подрабатывает ли один из них на стороне. Группа идентифицировала улики с МП, но отпечатки пальцев и следов ДНК не нашла.

Горацио тихо катил по улицам города, мимо спящих домов, прислушиваясь к тишине за окном. Несмотря на напряженные дни, спать ему не хотелось совершенно. Он был почти уверен, что знает, кто стоит за всеми этими взрывами. Человека выдавал почерк, уникальный для каждого подрывника. Горацио сам был сапером, но его учили обезвреживать минные ловушки, а не наоборот ставить их.

Припарковав машину, лейтенант неспешно захлопнул дверцу и направился через лужайку к крыльцу. Еще издали он увидел яркое красное пятнышко зажженной сигареты и подивился, кто это мог ждать его так поздно. Горацио замедлил ход, всматриваясь в ночного гостя. На веранде, облокотившись о перилла, стоял человек, которого он хорошо знал, его приятель из ФБР.

- Поздновато ты, - вместо приветствия проговорил Кристофер Картер. – Или, наоборот, рано?

- Уж кто бы говорил, - отозвался Горацио, пожимая ему руку. – Какими судьбами в наши края?

- Хотел поговорить с тобой днем, так тебя не было. У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Горацио.

- Весь внимание, - склонил голову тот. Старые друзья по пустякам среди ночи в гости не ходят.

- Разговор будет длинный, а в ногах правды нет. Присядем? – Крис кивнул на два кресла, стоящих здесь же.

- Ну, и с чем ты ко мне пожаловал? – поинтересовался Горацио, когда они оба сели друг напротив друга. Стояла глухая ночь, и вряд ли кто-то мог слышать их, тем более говорили они на пониженных тонах.

- Я работаю в ФБР, - проговорил Крис, глядя куда-то вдаль. – В аналитическом отделе. Слышал про такой? Вряд ли. Мы занимаемся сбором информации о преступных намерениях, прогнозируем их, предупреждаем. Когда как выходит. Я знаю, что вы сейчас гоняетесь за бандой, ограбившей инкассаторскую машину.

- Да, ты прекрасно осведомлен, - признал Горацио.

- И как успехи? Есть версии?

- Кое-что нарисовалось, - осторожно ответил полицейский. – Ты пришел сюда за этим?

- Не совсем, - покачал головой собеседник. – Не спеши. Насколько близко ты подобрался?

- А это играет какую-то роль? – удивился Горацио, недоуменно глядя на друга.

- Играет, - кивнул Крис. - И очень большую. Эта банда перебралась в Майами со Среднего Запада. Они приехали в сюда для того, чтобы поразвлечься, грабят банки, но я уверен, в их планы входит нечто более грандиозное. Я слышал, они привлекают в свои ряды подрывников. А это настораживает. Они уже прославились. Парк аттракционов в Аризоне: пятеро убитых, тринадцать ранено; муниципальное здание в Мехико: двенадцать жертв. Начинается все с ограблений, а потом дело доходит до терроризма.

- А откуда ты уверен, что здесь действует та САМАЯ банда? Есть информатор?

- Есть доказательства, - ответил Крис.

- И чего ты хочешь? Я что-то должен сделать? – спросил Горацио. – Или решил предложить нам свою помощь?

- Если спугнуть «дичь» сейчас, она может «улететь», - проговорил Крис, затягиваясь новой сигаретой. - А нам бы этого не хотелось. Мы хотим узнать, что они задумали.

- И это говорит коп? – удивился Горацио. – Я должен уйти в сторону? Оставить дело вам? Аналитикам ФБР, которые гадают на кофейной гуще? Это смешно, Крис. Предугадать, где будет новое МП невозможно.

- Нет ничего невозможного. У нас появилась возможность внедрить в банду своего агента, а ты, как бы это выразиться корректнее, стоишь у нас на пути. Твоя группа.

Горацио недоуменно покачал головой, с таким предложением к нему еще не обращались.

- Как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил он, пристально глядя на собеседника.

- У меня есть два варианта развития событий, но для начала выслушай. Неделю назад ко мне пришел парень, принес один очень интересный документ. В нем подробная информация об инфраструктуре банды. Имена, адреса, контакты, поставщики, группы прикрытия, очень известные имена влиятельных людей. Это просто бомба, Эйч.

- Но?

- Но…. Эти записи мы не можем принести в суд. Первая причина – владелец дневника мертв, вторая – он зашифрован. Ни один эксперт-лингвист не сможет расшифровать его.

- Как ты можешь говорить о его содержимом, если сам его не можешь прочесть? – задал резонный вопрос Горацио. – А ты уверен, что это правда? Что этот парень не выдумал все и не водит вас за нос?

- Я в нем уверен, - проговорил Крис, привставая с места. – Кстати, он уже пришел.

Горацио поднял голову и уставился на Райана Вульфа, который неслышно подошел к крыльцу. Парень слегка преобразился после их последней встречи. У него поменялся стиль не только в одежде, прическе, но и что-то изменилось в глазах.

- Привет, - неуверенно проговорил Райан, гадая, какой будет реакция лейтенанта.

- Ты скрыл улику Райан? – жестко проговорил тот, игнорируя виноватый вид Вульфа. – Дело Райта, так? Твой друг делал бомбы для банды, а теперь это собрался делать ты?

- Не путайся, Эйч, - кашлянул Картер. – Работа под прикрытием и преступная деятельность не одно и тоже. Тебе-то этого и не знать.

- Именно поэтому я и против, - жестко проговорил Горацио.

- Извини, Эйч, но я уже не в твоей команде, - пытался возразить Райан. – Работа под прикрытием – мое личное желание. Я хочу узнать, что случилось с моим другом, и понять, за что он заплатил своей жизнью.

- А за твою жизнь кто будет в ответе?

- Я сам, - ответил парень. – Крис Картер обещал помощь, а он, я слышал, слов на ветер не бросает.

Горацио задумчиво посмотрел на обоих гостей. Ему не верилось, что это происходит с ним, да еще и на пороге его дома.

- Легенду мы ему уже приготовили, - проговорил Крис. – Никто и не догадается, что парень бывший полицейский. У нас будет все тип-топ.

- Тип-топ? – переспросил Горацио. – Легенда? А если парня раскроют? Ты, Райан, думал о таком варианте? Кем ты хочешь войти в банду? Подрывником? И что ты умеешь? Разбирать будильники и бросать дымовые шашки? Эта работа не по плечу криминалисту, специалисту по химии и генетике.

- Поэтому мы сюда и пришли. Вариант первый, - улыбнулся Крис. – Ты нам нужен, Горацио не как криминалист, а как эксперт по подрывному делу.

- И вы думаете, я на это пойду? – уставился на них лейтенант. – Я не могу оставить свои обязанности. Я отвечаю за своих людей. Вы предлагаете мне бросить дело на пол дороги? У нас это так не делается.

- А разве наша работа не установление справедливости? – повысил голос Вульф. - Любым путем…. Именно поэтому твой брат стал работать под прикрытием. Оставь для меня это дело, Горацио. Я никогда тебя ничего не просил, но сейчас…. Помоги нам, пожалуйста, только ты сможешь это сделать.

- Это личная просьба? – Горацио прямо посмотрел на парня.

- Да, ты мне нужен, - кивнул Райан. – Как друг.

Горацио сжал зубы. Его брат, когда работал под прикрытием, никогда не просил помощи. И во что это вылилось? Неужели Райана ждет такая же судьба? Он не может позволить такому случиться. Парень до сих пор оставался для него своим, человеком, за которого он отвечал. Что он там говорил Келли? «МЫ своих в беде не бросаем»? На что готов пойти Горацио Кейн? Не время ли об этом узнать?

- На когда вы назначили операцию по внедрению? – осведомился он.

- Через четыре дня. Банда начала подыскивать подрывников. Слухи с улицы просочились.

- Что нужно, чтобы тебя приняли в банду? – спросил Горацио, глядя на Райана. – Пройти посвящение?

- Да, - кивнул тот и почему-то посмотрел на Криса Картера.

- Райан должен убить полицейского, – ответил тот, пряча глаза.

- Это вы сами придумали? – переспросил Горацио.

- Это их условие, - ответил Райан. – По-настоящему убивать я никого не собираюсь. Ты меня понимаешь?

- Чего же тут не понятного, - вздохнул тот. – И? Кто должен умереть? Кто этот счастливчик?

- Это второй вариант, - за Райана ответил Крис. - Этим полицейским будешь – ты.

8.

Четыре дня дали Горацио Кейну, чтобы он приготовился к своей «смерти». Четыре дня тяжелых раздумий, тревог и переживаний. Не так-то легко было бросить все и уйти в сторону, хоть и на время. Как он должен себя вести с людьми, которые не посвящены в операцию? Быть прежним? Это не так-то просто, когда вокруг тебя крутятся люди. Горацио на второй день работы уже казалось, что он просто незаменим в лаборатории, а ведь раньше он не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. За эти дни по вечерам к нему приходил Райан Вульф, постигал азы подрывного дела. Парень старался изо всех сил, это было видно и в теории и при практических занятиях, когда они выезжали на болота. Оба соблюдали максимальную осторожность, чтобы их никто не видел вместе, встречались на нейтральной территории, чтобы не засветиться перед нежелательными свидетелями.

Горацио как-то охладел к делу ограблений, и это не смогло остаться незамеченным его коллегами.

- Эйч? – Эрик Делко встретил лейтенанта в коридоре, остановил на ходу, перегородив дорогу: - У нас прорыв в деле банды.

- Да? – сделал удивленное лицо Горацио. Поинтересовался: – Что-то нашли?

- Вышли на одного парня, сейчас едем его брать. Он подрывник. Это наш шанс. Фрэнк ос штурмовой группой уже выехал. Ты со мной?

- ……..Да, - замешкавшись, ответил Горацио, вспоминая наставления Криса Картера. Уйти в сторону, когда так заманчиво звучит предложение? Если он будет колебаться, это вызовет подозрения.

- Все в порядке? – спросил его проницательный Делко. – В последнее время ты ходишь сам не свой. Это все из-за Райана? Мне показалось, что ты охладел к работе, вот и пытаюсь тебя уже третий день немного встряхнуть. Думал, мое предложение поднимает тебе настроение. Что происходит?

- Ничего, - уклончиво ответил Горацио. - Просто я немного устал. После такого дела не мешает взять отпуск. Я над этим думаю.

- Группа еле справляется с работой, на новичков нет бюджета, на нас давит ОВР, а ты думаешь про отпуск? - недоуменно переспросил Эрик. – Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что ты дал задний ход. Это такая стратегия?

- Рекогносцировка, - ответил Горацио, надевая очки. – Выезжаем?

- Старый добрый Эйч, - просиял Эрик.

- Старый, - согласился Горацио и добавил: - но не добрый.

Через сорок минут полиция взяла штурмом дом Майка Хилла, на которого навел один из информаторов. Едва услышал вой сирен, парень быстро смекнул в чем дело. Когда спецназ выбил дверь, он как раз спускался по водосточной трубе во внутренний дворик. Преодолев забор одним махом, Майк едва не налетел на подъехавшую машину криминалистов. Растерявшись, парень некоторое время стоял на месте, а потом бросился бежать.

- Стоять! – крикнул Эрик, выскакивая из машины и на ходу доставая пистолет. Он знал, что Горацио последует за ним, и не оглядывался назад.

Лейтенант неспешно вылез из машины, напряженно думая, о том, что предпринять. Гоняться за преступниками он не будет, пусть это делают молодые. Если парня арестуют, что они теряют? Банда наймет другого подрывника и…. Неожиданно до Горацио дошло, что эта поимка может дать шанс Райану Вульфу. Если они возьмут Хилла, то операцию можно начинать сразу после его задержания.

Вместо того, чтобы бежать вслед за Эриком, Горацио вскочил в машину и завел двигатель. Преследователя и преследуемого он нагнал через два квартала. Майк Хилл видимо не хотел сдаваться, продолжал улепетывать, несмотря на грозные оклики криминалиста. Странно, но куда подевались другие полицейские? Или маневра Хилла никто не заметил?

Резко нажав на газ, лейтенант, обогнал бегущих, проехал еще пару метров и резко вывернул руль. Майк со всего разбега врезался плечом в дверцу Хаммера и сполз на асфальт. Горацио свесил голову через открытое окно и посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

- Попался

Запыхавшийся Эрик «сдал» дистанцию последним. Он буквально лег на капот, и некоторое время тяжело дышал, стараясь утихомирить сердечный ритм.

- Ну, гад, - прохрипел Эрик, держась рукой за горло, которое горело огнем. – Давно я так не бегал.

- Зачем бегать, если есть колеса? – проговорил Горацио, вылезая из машины. - Сам с ним справишься? Надеть наручники и все такое?

- Чего уж там, - ответил Эрик. – Сделаем, я же начал.

- Только не забудь закончить словами: «Вы имеете право хранить молчание…», - напомнил Горацио, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Следовало предупредить Картера о появившемся «окне» для Райана.

- А ты уходишь? – удивился Делко. – На допросе не хочешь соприсутствовать?

- Есть у меня еще одно дело, - уклончиво ответил Горацио.

- До встречи, - недоуменно кивнул Эрик, размышляя над тем, как можно уклоняться от такого? Вытаскивая из-за пояса наручники, он услышал вой полицейских сирен. – Встретимся в лаборатории.

- Не думаю, - запнувшись, проговорил Горацио, в глубине души чувствуя, что это слишком, не по сценарию, предписанному в ФБР. Но разве раньше он руководствовался строгими правилами?

- Все-таки решил уйти в отпуск? – поинтересовался криминалист. – А как же расследование? Такие дела на пороге не валяются.

- Вы и без меня справитесь, - ответил Горацио. – Я не надолго, Эрик. От меня не так то просто избавиться.

9.

Райан Вульф сидел в кабинете Криса Картера, став невольным слушателем телефонного разговора хозяина кабинета с вышестоящим начальством. Картер почти все время молчал, иногда поддакивал, но не говорил сложных предложений.

- Задрали! – пробурчал Картер, швыряя трубку на рычаг. – Извини, Рай, когда тебе срут на голову, лучше молчать и слушать, иначе заляпаешься с ног до головы. Разве Горацио не так же дипломатичен, как я? Ему тоже, наверное, звонят каждый день, мозги полощут.

- Бывает, - кивнул Райан - Только Горацио не позволяет срать себе на голову.

Картер издал короткий смешок, почесав шею, посмотрел на парня:

- А у тебя уже появился бруклинский акцент. Еще немного потренироваться и тебя мать родная не узнает. Все запомнил?

- Не сомневайтесь, - заверил Картера Райан. – Я не подведу.

- Горацио в тебе уверен, значит и я тоже. Последние наставления тебе не помешают.

- Слушаю, - парень внимательно посмотрел на агента.

- Тебе на некоторое время придется забыть все, чем ты занимался, работая в полиции. Чем жил, о чем думал, - начал тот. - Люди, которых ты знал: друзья, девушка, коллеги должны перестать для тебя существовать. Быть перебежчиком нелегко, Райан, это роль предателя многогранна. Жить по легенде, по сценарию. Справишься? Не передумал?

- Я же дал слово, - стоял на своем Вульф, хотя при слове «предатель» его пробила дрожь.

- Это формальный вопрос, парень. Теперь, когда ты станешь «своим среди чужих», за твою жизнь я не смогу поручиться. Единственный, кто с тобой будет контактировать – Горацио Кейн. Я был удивлен, когда он предложил себя в качестве связного. Чем ты его убедил? Вы говорили об этом?

- Нет, - покачал головой Райан, и это была правда. Эйч согласился помочь, ничего не требуя взамен. – Вы хотели вывести Горацио из игры, а, работая под прикрытием на ФБР, он в ней остается. «Он ушел, чтобы остаться».

- Хитрый сукин сын, - улыбнулся Картер. – Всегда найдет лазейку и за это он мне нравится. А теперь для чего я тебя сюда вызвал. Мы начинаем операцию сегодня. Два часа назад арестовали подрывника, и у тебя появился шанс. Мы им должны воспользоваться. Непредвиденные обстоятельства тебя не пугают?

- Нет, - твердо ответил Райан. – Я готов.

- Тогда сразу подключаем и Горацио. Завещание писать не надо, пусть потихоньку готовится к переселению. Зачем оттягивать с инсценировкой собственной «смерти»? Тем более лишнего времени у нас нет.

«Но это лишнее время может стать решающим в его жизни», - подумал про себя Райан, но не высказался вслух. – «И в моей жизни тоже».

10.

Горацио собирался выходить из дому, когда в дверь неожиданно позвонили. Он никого не ждал. Прикидываться, что его нет дома, не имело смысла, машина стояла на подъездной аллее с зажженными фарами. Открыв дверь, Горацио остолбенел от удивления.

- Элина? – удивился он. – Приятная неожиданность. – И подумал про себя: - «И такая несвоевременная».

- Решила зайти к тебе, - отозвалась женщина. – Рей младший уже в лагере. Даже не хотел уезжать, не попрощавшись с тобой. Я не стала тебя беспокоить, ты же был занят. Сама отвезла.

- Он сильно расстроился?

- Я пообещала ему, что вы снова съездите вдвоем на рыбалку.

- Значит, купила? Лот продан.

Оба усмехнулись. Горацио поднял взгляд на женщину, и некоторое время смотрел на нее. Он знал, что это обещание построено из воздуха, что он сейчас уйдет и неизвестно когда вернется. Вероятно, мрачное выражение его лица и заставило женщину заволноваться:

- Что с тобой? Что-то случилось?

- Почему ты так решила? – спросил Горацио, отводя взгляд.

- Ты изменился за эти дни. Эрик говорит, ты собрался в отпуск?

- Делко, - пробормотал Горацио, кляня его за несдержанность. – Да, мне бы не помешало куда-то съездить.

- Прямо сегодня? А я хотела пригласить тебя на ужин. Или у тебя есть другие планы?

«Да, я собираюсь умереть», - мрачно подумал Горацио, жалея, что этого приглашения на ужин больше может и не последовать. Когда они оставались вот так вдвоем? Никогда. Шанс выскальзывал из рук, а отказ может быть воспринят как обида или оскорбление.

- Заманчивое приглашение, - проговорил Горацио, с трудом подбирая слова. – Но у меня действительно сегодня другие планы.

Горацио встретил недоуменный взгляд, и виновато опустил голову. Она не поверила, что он отказался.

- Очень жаль, - в ее голосе сквозило разочарованием. – Я думала мы…. Да мало ли что я думала. Извини, я пойду.

- Элина, - хотел, было, остановить ее Горацио, но не смог сделать ни шагу. Время поджимало, а он все еще не мог закончить разговор. Он не хотел уйти не попрощавшись. Он может это сделать, но не имеет права. Об операции знает только узкий круг людей, а посвящать в это дело членов своей семьи не корректно. Он может подставить себя, но не их. Возможно, Элина ему этого никогда не простит, но со временем поймет, почему он так поступил. Он не пойдет по стопам своего младшего брата. В отличии от Рея, Горацио не собирался иметь дело с наркотиками. Только с динамитом, что тоже было опасным. Эти невеселые мысли принесли еще одну: он оставляет Эллину и Рея младшего одних, без поддержки. Это своего рода предательство перед семьей, но у него было обязательство перед своей совестью. Плохие парни не должны убивать людей. Собственная смерть, хоть и понарошку не лучшая перспектива в жизни Горацио Кейна. Он может потерять самое главное в своей жизни: доверие тех, кто его любит. Справится ли он с этой проблемой, когда вернется? Это будет зависеть от его самого. Как отреагируют люди на его возвращение и как он сам себя поведет. Кем он будет для них: предателем или героем? Кем он будет для самого себя?

Горацио догнал женщину уже у машины. О не хотел, чтобы этот разговор вот так закончился.

- Извини, - проговорил мужчина, виновато глядя женщине в глаза. – Я не привык отказывать людям…. И тебе тоже никогда не отказывал, но….. Давай в другой раз, хорошо? У меня есть одно дело, которое нельзя отложить на потом. От моего поступка зависит жизнь одного человека. Я не могу его бросить одного. Понимаешь, о чем я?

- Еще одна таинственная незнакомка? – поинтересовалась Элина, глядя куда-то мимо него. – Идешь на свидание?

Горацио открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал.

- Да, - солгал он, чувствуя, как краснеет. – Она меня ждет не дождется.

- Желая приятно провести время, - пыталась искренне пожелать женщина, но в ее словах скользила фальшь. – Не дай ей себя заманить в свои сети.

Горацио тряхнул головой:

- Это у нее вряд ли получится.

- Тогда пока, – Элина села в машину, думая о том, что она зря сюда пришла, могла и позвонить. Вогнала в краску и себя, и Горацио. На что она надеялась, когда решилась пригласить его на ужин? Элина не могла и подумать, что он откажет. Горацио Кейн ей никогда не отказывал. Или она в нем ошиблась? Как он на нее жалобно смотрел….. Словно что-то хотел сказать, но не мог нарушить обет молчания. В этом виновата другая женщина? Ну почему с мужиками всегда так сложно?

Горацио Кейн молча проводил женщину взглядом, махнул на прощание рукой и некоторое время стоял на месте, задумчиво глядя ей вслед.

«Свидание со смертью. Вот на что я променял тебя, Элина. Прости, но не стоит к ней ревновать, она этого не заслуживает».

11.

Райан Вульф весь вечер потратил на то, чтобы узнать, как связаться с бандой Сета. Именно так именовала себя группа, приехавшая на «гастроли» в Майами. В преступном мире слухи быстро расходятся, чем и воспользовался Райан. Расспрашивая людей, он знал, что или сам найдет следы банды, или его найдут. Таская с собой в карманах плоскогубцы и провода, парень не сильно надеялся, что эти шутки в случае чего можно использовать как оружие. Это было доказательством его ремесла, подрывника, который ищет работу. ФБР хорошо постаралось, чтобы продумать ему достойную легенду. По документам, которыми его снабдили агенты Картера, Райан был теперь Саем Муром, сыном известного в кругах преступного мира подрывником по имени Гектор. Ему не надо было бояться, что его кто-то узнает. Мур старший умер от рака три года назад в окружной тюрьме штата Мэн, а сын до сих пор сидит в исправительном заведении штата Виргиния. А чтобы Вульфу было еще проще дышать в преступном мире, «художники» ФБР позаботились о «искусственных» тату на теле агента под прикрытием.

Райану не сильно понравилось, когда после росписи рук, ему сказали подставить шею. После процесса, он долго еще стоял возле зеркала, разглядывая свое отражение. Черная вдова на плече еще была ничего, но вот патина, тянущаяся к подбородку, навевала грустные мысли.

- Ну, ты даешь, Райан, - сказал он тогда себе. – Видела бы тебя мама.

Но это было два дня назад и хорошо, что Горацио в темноте не рассмотрел этой живописи. Иначе, Райан бы сгорел от стыда. Он перешагнул порог другого мира, приходилось не только вживаться в роль преступника, но и становиться им до мозга костей. А Райану этого не хотелось. И, чтобы это не видели другие, это превращение. Последнюю неделю он снимал номер в захолустном отеле, чтобы избегать встреч со знакомыми.

Среди ночи его разбудил стук в дверь. Подпрыгнув на кровати, Райан некоторое время панически оглядывался по сторонам, гадая, кто это может быть. Потом вспомнил свой вечерний поход по улицам города и пошел открывать, как был, в одних трусах.

На пороге стоял молодой парень с незажженной сигаретой в зубах. Райан посмотрел в обе стороны коридора, гадая, кто его прислал. Он представитель банды Сета, или просто зашел стрельнуть спички?

- Ни фига себе, - проговорил парень, изучая татуировку на плече Вульфа. – Жесть! Долго рисовали?

- Ты по делу? – поинтересовался Райан, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

Парень посерьезнел:

- Ты искал банду Сета? Ищешь работу?

- А ты оттуда? – уточнил Райан.

- А ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?

- Нет, только когда не знаю, чего от меня хотят конкретно, - ответил Райан. – Кстати, меня зовут…. Сай.

Райан немного запнулся на имени, чуть не сказав «Рай». Одна ошибка в букве могла похоронить его легенду.

- Одевайся, - пробурчал парень, выплевывая сигарету себе под ноги. – Или предпочитаешь работать в трусах? Ты встретишься с серьезными парнями. Надень что-то приличное, а то у тебя вид, как у тинэйджера.

- Чем тебе не нравится моя прическа? – поинтересовался Вульф, проведя рукой по коротко стриженым волосам, лохматым до беспредела.

- Ты выглядишь как гей.

«Ну, спасибо, Картер», - подумал про себя Райан. Это была его идея сделать Райану мелирование.

- Выбирай выражения, - посоветовал парню Вульф, - Я не позволяю никому над собой шутить.

- Проехали, Сай, - ответил тот.

Они спустились мимо сонного дежурного к парадному вестибюлю гостиницы, вышли к стоянке и тронулись на север.

Через пятнадцать минут, Райана вводили в здоровый ангар, расположенный на частной территории где-то в пригороде. Райан старался запомнить дорогу первые три минуты. А потом бросил. Ночь была – хоть глаз выколи, а его напарник еще и фары выключил. Навстречу приезжим вышло двое ребят.

- Веди себя разумно, - посоветовал Райану его новый приятель. – Тебя обыщут. Ты же не против?

- Нет проблем, - ответил Вульф, поднимая руки.

- Кастор, ты кого нам приволок? – улыбнулся новоприбывшему один из ребят. – Новобранец? Еще один?

- Ты же знаешь, Поллукс, новобранцы нам нужны, - ответил тот.

Второй парень в это время поднес к телу Райана металлоискатель и провел им сверху донизу.

- Чисто, - сообщил он приятелям. – Первый раз вижу наемника без оружия.

- Бун, я его видел вообще в чем мать родила, - рассмеялся Кастор.

- У меня другая специализация, - пояснил Райан. – Я ищу работу, а вам нужен член команды. Я должен пройти испытание? Кто из вас отведет меня к вашему боссу?

- Очень смешно, - ухмыльнулся Поллукс. – Сразу и к боссу? Нахально немного. Как ты сказал, тебя зовут?

- Я не говорил, - ответил Райан, с тревогой прислушиваясь к своему сердцебиению. Шум адреналина в ушах уже пару раз мешал ему услышать вопрос. Дерзкие ответы могут привести к неудаче. Он не ожидал, что банда Сета состоит из молодежи. Некоторое время он сомневался, а та ли это банда вообще, пока не услышал мифические имена. Именно об этих ребятах писал в своем дневнике Дэвид Райт. Но что-то они не были похожи на крутых ребят.

Его размышления прервало появление коротко стриженой брюнетки в штанах цвета хаки и точно такой же футболке.

- Верно, - сказала она, разглядывая Райана, - не говорил.

- Саймон Мур, - представился Райан, гадая, какую роль она здесь играет. Вот о ней как раз Дэйв и не упоминал. Может, это чья-то сестра? Или любовница? Трудно сказать с первого раза. Или же она член банды?

- Мур? – повторила девушка, пристально разглядывая его шею. – Откуда сувениры?

- Черная вдова? – уточнил Райан. – Один ловкий художник в Мэне нарисовал мне это бесплатно за одну маленькую услугу. Я подарил ему страховку в круглую сумму, взорвав яхту.

- А за что сидел?

- Мелочь, - осторожно ответил Райан. – Еще в школе повздорил с учителем химии. Он мне поставил оценку на бал ниже. Я обиделся. Очень сильно обиделся. А еще на учителя математики и физкультуры. Хорошая была школа.

- Ненавижу учебные заведения, - пробормотала незнакомка. – Значит, ты мстителен?

- Скажем так, это была контрольная работа, которую я сдал позже остальных.

- И сколько ты себе поставил? – поинтересовался Кастор.

- Четыре, - ответил Райан. – Один бал снял за то, что меня повязали. Знатный был фейерверк. На ошибках учатся. Жаль, что у сапера есть один только шанс.

- Но нам нужен не сапер, - напомнил ему Поллукс.

- Поэтому я здесь, - выдавил усмешку Райан. – Проверьте меня.

- Хочешь пятерку? – уточнила девица, внимательно изучая лицо Райана.

- Хочу, - ответил тот, не мене дерзко глядя ей в глаза, пытаясь хоть что-то там прочитать.

- Тогда нужно очень постараться, - подкинул Бун.

- Да хоть сейчас, - кивнул Райан. – Что я должен сделать? Взорвать сейф? Или машину с каким-то надоедливым копом? Или особу более высокого ранга?

Райан бросил наживку, подталкивая оппонентов к более лакомому выбору. «Особу более высокого ранга» он придумал на ходу, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить свое волнение. Язык заменил ему оружие.

- Я знаю, что вас уже ищут и даже знаю кто, - нахально продолжил он, - Есть один коп, который не остановится ни перед чем. Горацио Кейн. Слышали о таком? Нет?

- Зато ты его видимо знаешь, - насторожился Кастор. – Откуда?

- Он раньше работал в Нью-Йорке. Сапером. Я знаю каждого, кто держал в руках пластид. Если кто-то и повяжет вас, это будет он.

- И ты готов его убрать? – поинтересовалась девица. – Если убьешь копа, тебя полиция просто затравит.

- А как они узнаю, что это я? – прямо спросил Райан. – Разве только вы не скажете. Вы же своих не сдаете?

- Тебе еще предстоит стать своим, - поправил его Поллукс. – Заслужить доверие нашего босса нелегко.

- Я знаю, - кивнул Райан. – Поэтому и прошу испытать меня.

Все четверо членов банды сгруппировались и спустя какое-то время вынесли решение, к большому облегчению Вульфа. Он уже усомнился в своих актерских способностях и стал паниковать.  
Вперед выступила брюнетка:

- Говоришь, этот Кейн был сапером?

- Да, это он взял недавно Майка Хилла, парня из Детройта. Кейн как бульдог, как вцепится мертвой хваткой, не оторвешь. Я вам предлагаю отделаться от главной ищейки в городе, и тогда путь свободен. Ключи от города ваши. Сделаете все, что вы задумали.

- Тогда тебе придется постараться на пять с плюсом, - проговорила девица, задумчиво разглядывая ногти на своих пальцах. – Если ты убьешь представителя закона, вся полиция штата будет стоять на ушах. Пресса, телевидение…

- Слава мне не помешает, - дерзко заявил Райан. – Как и вам. Разве вы не для этого приехали в Майами?

- Черт возьми, он прав! – рявкнул Бун. – Сколько можно сидеть на месте? Инкассаторская машина, пара магазинов…. Это все дерьмо, по сравнению с тем, что мы планируем.

- Заткнись, Бун, - оборвала его словоизлияния брюнетка. – Он еще не один из нас.

- Я докажу, что это не так, - отозвался Райан. – Завтра вы увидите, как саперы становятся парашютистами.

- Смотри сам не попади в рай, - хихикнул Кастор.

- А разве я не сказал? – повернулся к нему Вульф. – Рай, это мое второе имя.

12.

Горацио Кейн с утра находился на работе, когда к нему на пейджер пришло долгожданное сообщение о начале операции. Это означало, что Райан Вульф добился аудиенции у преступной группировки и что теперь его выход на арену цирка, выступление, которое не принесет ни радости, ни аплодисментов зрителей. Горацио не раз задумывался над тем, все ли у них правильно рассчитано, ведь от каждой лишней секунды будет зависеть его жизнь. Сколько времени надо человеку, чтобы выбраться из эпицентра взрыва? План, в который его посвятили, вдохновлял, но лишь в теории. Придется положиться на свою сноровку, быстроту и уверенность. Он не должен ошибиться, иначе отправится к праотцам по-настоящему.

В лифте к Горацио подсел Рик Стетлер, который не пожалел «ласковых» слов для коллеги-криминалиста.

- Вызов? – поинтересовался он, с иронией глядя на Горацио. – Или опять по личным делам? Не стоит так часто злоупотреблять своим положением.

- Спасибо, что напомнил, Рик. – ответил Горацио. – Если бы было время, я бы с тобой поговорил еще.

- Со мной? О чем?

- О правилах субординации, агент Стетлер.

С этими словами Горацио вышел в открывшиеся дверцы и поспешно двинулся к своей машине. Через минуту он выехал со стоянки и погнал хаммер на восток.

В точку «сбора лейтенант прибыл вовремя. Связался по рации с Картером:

- Крис, я готов.

- Как договаривались, - ответил тот. – Свой новый адрес не забыл? - в рации послышался треск статических разрядов. Кристофер смеялся.

- С памятью у меня все хорошо, - проговорил Горацио. – Смотри сам не забудь о таймере. На МП первыми должны быть твои ребята.

- Они уже здесь, - хихикнул тот. – Дело за тобой и твоим парнем. Ни пуха, ни пера.

- К черту, - прошептал Горацио, подъезжая к деревянному забору, ворота которого были гостеприимно распахнуты настежь. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, лейтенант увидел высокое здание, сдававшее в аренду квартиры и офисы. Это место было выбрано не случайно, ФБР позаботилось о будущих свидетелях.

Прежде чем заехать в ворота, Горацио некоторое время обдумывал свои действия, рисуя в голове схему побега. Он заезжает по пандусу внутрь склада, останавливает машину, бежит к люку в бетонном полу, потом по тоннелю к спасительному выходу. Сорок секунд на побег, прежде чем здание взлетит на воздух. Райан где-то рядом с дистанционным управлением. Он должен дать предупредительный звонок. Огнеупорный костюм под одеждой хлипкая защита от обратной тяги, но он надеялся, что она его не догонит. Что еще? Ах да, доказательства его смерти, чтобы никто не посмел усомниться в обратном. В машине останутся его личные вещи: жетон, пистолет, телефон. Его кровь и ДНК уже были в руках федералов, а труп неизвестного на заднем сидении, или то, что от него останется, добавит колорита на МП.

Горацио понимал, что эти находки будут жестокими для его друзей и коллег, что он не имеет права таким образом их обманывать. Но и повернуть назад он тоже не мог, время таймера пошло. А значит, и он должен идти.

Ровно через две минуты на безлюдном складе прогремел мощный взрыв, ударная волна которого вышибла стекла на нижних этажах близлежащего здания. Как утверждали позже очевидцы, непосредственно перед взрывом на склад въехал серебристый хаммер.

13.

- Я должен быть там! – орал Эрик Делко на агента ФБР, который не пускал его на МП.

- Сэр, вам туда нельзя, - сначала просил, а потом стал уговаривать тот. – Расследование ведет ФБР,

- Черт возьми, парень! – взорвался Эрик, хвата я агента за грудки: - Мне плевать, кто ведет это дело! В той машине был мой друг! Я полицейский!

- Тем более, сэр, - отцепил его руки от себя тот и невозмутимо добавил: - Вы заинтересованное лицо и не сможете вести дело объективно. МП наше и точка. Это приказ сверху. Убийство офицера полиции ведут федеральные спецслужбы.

- Дерьмо! – парень отчаянно осмотрелся по сторонам, отыскивая среди зевак хоть кого-то, кто сможет ему объяснить, что происходит. Его взгляд натыкался лишь на испуганные лица людей, на разрушенный остов здания, на обломки, усеявшие землю, на обгоревший каркас машины, лежащей на боку посреди этого хаоса. Эрик не мог поверить, что в ней во время взрыва находился Горацио Кейн. Какая вероятность того, что он успел убежать? Эрик не видел тела и не мог согласиться с версией федеральных агентов.

- Эрик? – парень обернулся, услышав этот полный отчаяния голос. Келли Дюкейн, широко распахнув глаза, смотрела на открывшееся перед ней зрелище.

- Это… Это его машина? – сдавленно спросила молодая женщина.

- Не знаю, - хмуро ответил Эрик. – Меня туда не пустили.

- Не пустили? – жестко переспросила Келли и быстро поднырнула под желтую ленту. Агент ФБР хотел, было, ее остановить, на крик прибежали люди в штатском.

К Келли подошел Крис Картер и представился.

- Мэм? Думаю, вы не должны здесь находиться. Это….

- Это его машина? – проигнорировав слова агента, в лоб задала вопрос Келли. Без предисловий. – Только не говорите, что не имеете права отвечать на такие вопросы до конца расследования. Не надо лгать, увиливать от ответа. Лучше скажите сразу правду.

Картер придал своему лицу угрюмое выражение и ответил:

- У нас нет сомнений, что это машина лейтенанта Кейна. Пока не идентифицируем останки, мы не можем полностью утверждать, что это он.

- Сэр? – к ним подошел эксперт, несший что-то в руках. – Мы… мы нашли вот это….

Келли вытянула шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть найденную улику. Только после того, как криминалист снял с нее слой сажи, Келли поняла, что он держит в руках. Полицейский жетон с именем владельца.

- Боже мой, - только и смогла выговорить девушка, полностью осознав происшедшее. – Это не могло случиться с ним.

Развернувшись, она молча пошла прочь, пытаясь скрыть слезы, которые градом брызнули из глаз.

- Келли? – бросился, было, к ней Эрик на перехват, но Келли отмахнулась от него:

- Оставь меня!

Эрик почувствовал, как что-то сжимается у него в груди, стало больно дышать, а горечь в горле пыталась прорвать плотину слез. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть.

Как они теперь будут жить без Горацио? Что будет с лабораторией? ОВР ее развалит, ведь против Стетлера теперь некому бороться. Эрик тяжело перевел дух и попытался прогнать непрошенные мысли. Мрачно глядя на работу федералов, он так и простоял на ногах до самого конца.

- ФБР идентифицировало останки, - спустя три часа сообщил на пресс-конференции шеф лаборатории. – С прискорбием сообщаем, что жертвой неизвестного террориста стал офицер полиции Майами Дейд, лейтенант Горацио Кейн. Дело остается открытым до выяснения обстоятельств, приведших к смерти. Мы считаем, что это убийство дело рук банды, следствие над которой он вел. Полицейский департамент выражает соболезнования родным, друзьям и коллегам. Похороны состоятся завтра утром, в десять часов. У меня все.

Телерепортеры и журналисты плотным кольцом окружили шефа, засыпая его дополнительными вопросами.

- Дерьмо все это, - прошипел Эрик, сдирая с шеи официальный галстук. – Как же, узнаю они из-за чего погиб Горацио. – Они дальше своего носа не видят.

- Спокойнее, Эрик, - попыталась утихомирить парня Келли. Девушка была более сдержанной в своих чувствах. – Никто не запрещал нам вести параллельное расследование. Давай съездим на МП еще раз, федералы оттуда наверняка уже ушли.

- Хорошо, - сдался парень, понимая, что девушка права, они не должны сидеть сложив руки, а идти по горячим следам. – Знаешь, его смерть несправедлива. Он не должен был погибнуть от взрыва. Ведь он же уже не был сапером.

- Смерть не выбирает, кого забирать, ангела или грешника, - философски ответила Келли. – Наверное, он и не понял, что произошло…. Мы даже не сможем с ним попрощаться.

Голос девушки дрогнул, и Эрик опустил голову.

- Тяжело терять тех, кого любишь, - признался он. –Я не готов с ним прощаться. Я его не забуду. Он всегда будет жить в моем сердце, таким, каким я его запомнил. Он боролся за справедливость, а значит, теперь мы должны продолжить его дело. Он учил меня не сдаваться. Мы ведь до сих пор команда?

- Команда, - горько кивнула Келли, пряча покрасневшие глаза.

На улице у своей машины Эрик увидел агента Картера и Рика Стетлера. Первый участливо кивнул головой, второй пытался выдавить из себя слова соболезнования:

- Мне очень жаль…. Никто не заслуживает такой смерти.

- Да уж, - не сдержался Эрик. – Ты, наверное, был первым, кто его пожалел.

- Я сделаю вид, что не слышал, - отозвался Рик. – В состоянии аффекта человек может не контролировать себя. Я понимаю.

- Ах, понимаешь?! – Эрик схватил Стетлера за отвороты пиджака с силой встряхнул его и прошипел прямо в лицо: - Ничего ты не понимаешь, ублюдок! Думаешь, после смерти Горацио лаборатория станет твоей? Ты сильно ошибешься!

- Руки убери! – попытался вырваться Стетлер, и Эрик оттолкнул его от себя. Тот, словно нарочно, повалился на траву, некоторое время недоуменно смотрел снизу вверх на своего обидчика. Поднявшись на ноги, Рик ткнул в Эрика пальцем:

- А за это ты ответишь, Делко! У меня есть свидетели. Ты поднял руку на офицера полиции, вышестоящего рангом.

Келли отвела взгляд. Она не одобряла действия Эрика, но и Стетлеру помогать не собиралась. Вместо нее высказался Картер, который наблюдал всю эту сцену с мрачной иронией на лице.

- Почему бы нам все не успокоиться? – проговорил он. – Уважайте дух усопшего. Рик, закапайте свой томагавк, а лучше забудьте этот случай, как досадное недоразумение.

- Недоразумение? – еще больше разъярился Стетлер. – Вы же все видели! Он набросился на меня!

- Видел? – недоуменно переспросил Картер. – Я?

- Это не смешно, - проронил Рик, отряхивая костюм от травы и прелых листьев.

- А я и не смеюсь, - поправил его Картер. – Вы сами недавно оправдали Эрика. Сказали, что человек в состоянии аффекта не контролирует себя, а, значит, не осознает действий своих поступков.

- Каких поступков? – недоуменно переспросил Эрик, благодарно кивнув агенту за поддержку. – Что-то я такого не помню. А ты, Келли?

- Агент Стетлер оступился, а ты хотел его поймать. Это все, что я видела.

- Все ясно, - прошипел Стетлер. – Стараетесь сохранить командный дух? У вас это не получится без него. Да вы и сами уже находитесь вне игры.

- Это мы еще посмотрим, - мрачно пообещал Эрик. – Да, мы до сих пор команда, как ты заметил. И отсутствие лидера не изменит наших принципов. Извини, но нам пора идти работать. В отличие от некоторых, мы не забываем, чему служим.

– Спасибо, что «помогли» мне, – поддел Картера Стетлер, когда криминалисты оставили их одних.

- Я не люблю дворцовых интриг, - отмахнулся от него Крис. – У меня своих проблем по горло. Вы относитесь несправедливо к этим людям. Я здесь три часа, а уже это заметил.

- Неужели это так видно? – поинтересовался Стетлер.

- За что вы их не любите? За то, что они делают свою работу? Если уйдут они, кто у вас останется? Подумайте над этим, Рик.

- Непременно, - пробурчал тот и откланялся.

Агент Картер мрачно посмотрел ему вслед и направился в лабораторию, где обосновались его люди. Ему еще многое предстояло сделать.

Рик Стетлер со злостью опустился на сидение своей машины, и некоторое время тупо смотрел перед собой. Потерев ушибленный локоть, он вставил ключ в зажигание и нажал на педаль газа. Хотелось уехать куда-нибудь, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать. Ему надоело чувствовать себя шутом управления. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что до сих пор никто из лаборатории так и не наведал семью Кейна. Единственные два человека, кто еще поддерживал с ним отношения. Его невестка и племянник. Рик знал, что новость у него не очень приятная, но не мог скрыть довольной ухмылки. Теперь перед ним никто не маячит в достижении цели. Даже Горацио Кейн, возомнивший себя бессмертным. Крутанув руль на повороте, Рик двинул машину в центр города.

14.

- Элина Салас вернулась в город лишь на следующее утро. Ездила проведать сына в летний лагерь, довезла Рею кое-какие личные вещи. На автовокзале женщина поймала такси и некоторое время не обращала внимание на то, что творится за окном, молча сидела, погрузившись в раздумья. На одном из светофоров водитель несдержанно выругался и треснул ладонями о руль:

- И здесь дорогу перекрыли! Да что же это такое? Похороны Папы римского?

Элина встрепенулась, сбросив с себя полудрему, и удивленно посмотрела по сторонам, выискивая причину, побудившую водителя так бурно отреагировать. Впереди дорогу блокировали две полицейские машины, перегородив проезд. Двое полицейских в форме объясняли водителям как объехать квартал с другой стороны.

- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался женщина у таксиста. – Почему здесь столько полиции?

- А вы что, газет не читаете? – удивился тот. – Убили копа, вот из-за этого и вся суета. Сегодня похороны, вот они и дороги перекрыли.

Элина почувствовала, как при слове «убили копа», у нее кровь стынет в венах. Почему это словосочетание всегда вызывает такую тревогу? Потому что этот коп может оказаться знакомым?

- Убили? – переспросила она.

- Взорвали к чертовой матери вместе с машиной, - охотно поделился подробностями мужчина. – Все каналы и газеты кричат об этом убийстве. Имя у этого копа такое непривычное…. Как же…. По Шекспиру кажись.

Элина резко распахнула дверцу, чувствуя, как у нее темнеет в глазах, и выскочила на тротуар. Ей не хватало воздуха в душном салоне такси. Душила не жара, а слова, которые были произнесены.

- Мэм? – высунулся из окна водитель. – С вами все в порядке? Вы побледнели.

Элина дрожащей рукой сунула ему деньги за проезд и, не отвечая на вопрос, бросилась бежать прочь. Одинокие прохожие у нее на пути останавливались и смотрели красивой женщине вслед, удивляясь, куда это она так спешит.

Элина же просто хотела убежать из реальности, в которой ей вдруг стало тесно. Ее мир превратился в двухмерную плоскость, в которой кроме боли и слез ничего не было. Ей надоело терять дорогих для себя людей. Потеряв первого, своего мужа Реймонда, она еще как-то старалась бороться с одиночеством, приобретя в лице его брата защитника и утешителя. Теперь же, потеряв второго, она испытала боль, граничащую с отчаянием. Она вспомнила свой последний разговор с Горацио, ту печаль в его голосе, когда они перешли на личности. Они даже нормально не попрощались. И как она теперь будет жить? Сын – единственное, что у нее осталось из прежней жизни. Единственный человек, который искренне ее любит и никогда не сможет предать.

Эрик Делко и Келли ДюКейн сидели в машине, дожидаясь команды общего сбора.

- Я почему-то вспомнил похороны Тима, - неожиданно признался Эрик. – Помнишь, сколько было людей? А сколько приехало на похороны Горацио? Сотни. Даже из Нью-Йорка, его бывшие коллеги и друзья. Я и не думал, что он был настолько известен.

- Ты звонил Элине? – тихо спросила Келли.

- Домашний телефон не отвечает, - кивнул тот. – А мобильный номер она сменила. Наверное, надоело слушать соболезнования по поводу кончины супруга.

- А теперь еще и Горацио, - вздохнула молодая женщина. – Нелегкая ей выпала судьба. Два Кейна, двойной выбор.

- Но женой она была только одному, - возразил Эрик.

- Но любила обоих, - стояла на своем Келли. – Каждого по-своему.

- Опять? – удивился Эрик, недоверчиво качая головой. – Келли, между ними ничего не было. Они просто хорошие друзья.

- Это ты так думаешь, - отозвалась девушка. – Все не так, как кажется на самом деле. То, что у Горацио были другие женщины, еще ничего не доказывает. Вероятно, он искал замену идеалу. Свадьба с Марисоль была лишь иллюзией.

- Хочешь сказать, что он на ней женился из-за жалости? – чуть не поперхнулся Эрик.

- Я хочу сказать, что Горацио Кейн в своей жизни любил лишь одну женщину. И это не твоя сестра. К сожалению.

- Теперь это уже неважно, - пробормотал Эрик. – «И только смерть разлучит вас».

- Или объединит, - добавила Келли, задумчиво глядя вдаль.

Через пять минут они наконец-то получили долгожданный сигнал трогаться в путь. Вереница машин выстроилась в один ряд и двинулась в сторону городского кладбища. Полицейский участок на некоторое время вымер.

Похороны начались под аккомпанемент грозы. Невесть откуда взявшиеся тучи заволокли небо, а потом столь же внезапно начался моросящий дождь.

Людей, собравшихся на траурную церемонию, это не испугало. Они остались стоять до конца, с непокрытыми головами, отдавая последний долг уважения усопшему.

Элина Салас стояла рядом с Эриком и Келли. Когда они встретились, она ничего у них не спрашивала, боясь разбередить раны и у себя и у них. Криминалисты виновато отводили глаза, словно были в чем-то виноваты перед ней.

Бросив взгляд на свежевырытую могилу, женщина почувствовала болевой спазм в горле и на некоторое время прикрыла глаза. В голову заползла мысль, что в последнее время она слишком часто посещает кладбища. Сначала Рей, теперь Горацио. Эти два имени вспыхнули воспоминанием, и пока священник читал прощальную речь, перед глазами пронеслись все незабываемые события, произошедшие в ее жизни. И эти события не были связаны с ее мужем, перед ее глазами стоял образ Горацио. Вот он стоит на пляже у прибоя, а лучи заходящего солнца играют его волосами…. Вот он стоит в лаборатории, положив руки на пояс, о чем-то сосредоточенно думая…. Вот он стоит перед ней, чуть склонив голову на бок, и грустно смотрит ей в глаза. Как же она любила этот взгляд. Добрые глаза, затуманенные грустью, печать невысказанных желаний. Он все время пытался что-то ей сказать, но так и не смог этого сделать. Истина, известная им обоим витала рядом, но предрассудки не спешили ее открывать.

Гроб стал опускаться в землю и люди, стоящие плотным кольцом вокруг, стали подходить ближе. Элина вздрогнула, когда кто-то участливо взял ее под локоть. Подняв глаза, полные слез, она встретилась с печальными глазами Алекс Вудс, которая так своевременно подошла. Элина уже успела почувствовать, как у нее перехватило дыхание, еще чуть-чуть и она бы упала на землю.

- Все в порядке, милая, - проговорила Алекс, сдерживая рыдания. – Ему уже легче, чем нам.

Элина подняла глаза к небу, подставляя пылающее лицо каплям дождя. Молить небо пощаде было уже поздно, оставалось лишь попросить об утешении.

….Дождь оросил сухую землю, но так и не унес с собой печаль….

Горацио Кейн не мог не воспользоваться шансом и не побывать на собственных похоронах. Стоя в одном из склепов, он через узкую бойницу наблюдал за мрачной процессией, удивляясь, сколько людей приехало проводить его в последний путь. Некоторое время он чувствовал угрызение совести, что так нагло обманывает людей. Хотелось выйти наружу и сказать: «Вот он, я, это была шутка». Ничего себе шуточка. За такое можно и убить.

- Ты долго будешь за это расплачиваться, - сказал сам себе Горацио, надевая на голову капюшон. Он не мог долго оставаться здесь, так как в любой момент усыпальница могла привлечь нежелательных гостей: сторожа или зевак. Горацио не стал дожидаться момента, когда по церемониалу офицер будет передавать флаг семье погибшего. Он не мог вынести выражения лица Эллины. Ведь это он стал причиной ее печали и принес столько боли в ее сердце. Выйдя из склепа, он быстрым шагом пошел прочь, ловко маневрируя между гранитными плитами и обелисками. Его путь лежал в место похожее на это. Место, где люди обретали покой, прощение и уверенность. Церковь приняла его дважды: и мертвого и живого. Именно это место стало его тайным убежищем и тем самым вторым домом, куда он стремился.

15.

Райан весь день после «инцидента» на складе, просидел в гостинице, тревожно прислушиваясь к шорохам за дверью. Вначале у него был приступ паники из-за того, что за ним придет полиция, а он ничего не сможет возразить. Наверняка эти тревоги были безосновательны, так как его прикрытием занималось ФБР, Видимо, все люди, когда-либо работавшие под прикрытием, прошли через это состояние. Первое дело. Пройдет или нет? Тревога, ожидание…. Еще больше нагнетало обстановку сообщения в прессе и новостях. О взрыве, о смерти полицейского. Райан знал, что эта смерть ненастоящая, но все равно чувствовал себя дискомфортно.

На следующее утро, в день похорон Горацио Кейна, в дверь Райана постучали.

«Если бы это была полиция, то они бы уже выбили дверь», - сказал себе парень и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял Кастор.

- Собирайся, - с ухмылкой проговорил он. – Поедешь со мной.

Райан быстро сложил свои немногочисленные вещички в рюкзачок, прихватил чемодан с инструментами своей новой профессии и двинулся вслед за парнем.

На этот раз они ехали не на север, а на юг, в район болот. Видимо, убежище банды было где-то там, или же они все время переезжали с места на место.

Дом, в который обосновались его новые знакомые, был не заметен среди густых зарослей кустов и травы. Это была старая деревянная хижина с покосившейся и давно выцветшей крышей и с поломанными ступеньками крыльца. На колоде спиленного дерева сидели Бун и Поллукс. Они приветствовали новоприбывших взмахом руки, не выпуская из зубов сигарет.

Райан оглянулся по сторонам, гадая, а где подевалась девушка, но нигде ее не заметил.

- Привет! – кивнул он ребятам. – Ну, как, думаете, я прошел испытание?

- Да, уж, ты затмил даже нас, - с пафосом отозвался Бун. – Теперь все копы, как с цепи сорвались. ФБР даже пригнали. Я, конечно, знал, что будет шумиха, но чтобы такая? Ты немного перестарался, Рай. Ведь ты не против, если мы будем тоже так тебя называть?

- Нет, - согласился Райан. – Я прошел проверку?

- Не торопись, - проговорил Поллукс, выпуская вверх клубы дыма. – Решение о твоем принятие будет зависеть от нашего босса.

- И где он? – поинтересовался Райан.

- На похоронах, - ответил Бун. – Ты не беспокойся, мы тебя не обидим. Закуришь?

- Я не курю, - ответил Райан. – В моей работе это опасно.

- Но сейчас же ты не за работой, - возразил парень, подсовывая Райану пачку сигарет. – Угощайся.

Райан неохотно взял сигарету, и некоторое время растерянно вертел ее в руках. Попросил зажигалку, и ему дали прикурить. Сделав пару затяжек, он поперхнулся дымом и зашелся кашлем.

Все трое ребят заржали, тыча в него пальцем.

У Райана на глаза навернулись слезы, а горло и легкие неприятно саднили. Бросив сигарету под ноги, парень зло затоптал ее ногой.

- Очень смешно, - пробурчал он.- У меня аллергия на табак, козлы!

- А мы думали, на дым, - съехидничал Кастор. – Ладно, а теперь, может, сыграем в покер? Время еще есть.

- В покер? – переспросил Райан.

- Только не говори, что ты и карты в руках не держал, - поддел его Поллукс. – Мы играем на деньги. Сколько у тебя?

Райан неохотно вывернул карман, показал две сотни.

- Отлично, - кивнул Бун. – Ставка принимается.

- Я не говорил, что буду играть, - пытался возразить Райан, но ребята сделали вид, что не услышали его реплику.

- Мы не принимаем отказов, - проговорил Бун, сдавая ему карты. – Садись.

Райану ничего не оставалось делать, как подчиниться. Из-за этих подколок, он чувствовал себя неудобно в этой компании. Что-то его посвящение в члены банды затянулось. Неужели, ему теперь придется терпеть к себе такое обращение? Он так и останется для этих ребят чужим. Спустя двадцать минут у него осталось двадцать долларов и он признал себя банкротом.

- Вы меня раздели, парни, - признался Райан, пытаясь скрыть напряжение в голосе.

- Еще нет, - отозвался Бун, пыхтя сигаретой. – Ты же еще одет.

Все трое засмеялись, Райан нахмурился, но тут его положение спасло появление четвертого члена банды. Приехала брюнетка на мотоцикле. Сняв с головы шлем, она кинула его Буну.

- Как прошло? – поинтересовался он, отложив карты в сторону.

- Отлично, - ответил та, глядя на Райана. Тот отвел взгляд, смутившись. Еще не хватает перед ней покраснеть.

- Это нужно отметить, - весело добавила она. – Бун, виски еще есть?

- Кастор, мигом сообрази на стол! – переслал просьбу тот.

Спустя пять минут, они все пятеро сидели за столом под деревом, ели копченую курицу и пили виски, передавая бутылку по кругу. Потом они снова начали играть в карты.

- Ну, как тебе у нас? – поинтересовалась девушка у Райана.

- Скучновато, - признался он.

- Можно и повеселее, - кивнула она, доставая из-за пояса брюк шестизарядный револьвер.

Райан недоуменно посмотрел на собравшихся, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Ребята с любопытством смотрели на него, гадая, что он предпримет.

- И? – проговорила девица, кивая Райану на револьвер.

- Что «и»? – переспросил он.

- Ты первый, - проговорил Бун.

- Первый что? – снова спросил Райан, чувствуя себя все неуютнее.

- Ты что никогда не играл в русскую рулетку? – удивился Кастор. – Ты ведь хотел веселее игру. Это одна из двух. Начинай.

Какая вторая игра, Райан не хотел знать, поэтому, тяжело сглотнув, нерешительно взял револьвер в руки. Проверил патроны. Один. И жизнь у него тоже одна. А шансов пять. Не глядя на пистолет, Райан крутанул барабан, с содроганием слушая тихие щелчки. Потом хладнокровно приставил ствол револьвера к своему подбородку и закрыл глаза.

Смотрят на него или нет? Наверняка смотрят, думают, что он струсит.

Райан почувствовал, как руки становятся влажными, а по вискам стекает пот. Выругавшись про себя за эту авантюру, в которую он сам же себя и втянул, парень нажал на курок и чуть не вскрикнул, когда пистолет дал осечку бойка.

Открыв глаза, он некоторое время приходил в себя, чувствуя неимоверное облегчение, что все закончилось нормально. Видели бы его Картер или Горацио.

- Ты следующий, - подтолкнул Райан к Буну пистолет, мрачно глядя ему в глаза.

- Э, нет, я – пас, - ответил тот, с удивлением глядя на парня. – Вообще-то это была шутка. Ну, ты даешь!

Райан мрачно посмотрел на других ребят, остановил взгляд на девушке:

- Ну, как, весело?

- А тебе? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

- Дурацкие у вас шутки, - проговорил Райан. – Неужели нельзя заняться чем-то более толковым? Или я зря старался, чтобы попасть именно в вашу банду?

- Займемся, - кивнула девушка. – Но сначала будет еще одна проверка.

- Еще одна? – удивленно переспросил Райан.

- Ты пойдешь с нами на дело. Это и будет твоей проверкой. Сможешь ли ты играть в команде. Если проявишь себя, возьмем тебя в долю.

- И я должен поверить какой-то девчонке, когда даже имени ее не знаю? – проговорил Райан, пристально глядя девушке в глаза. – Мне нужно более существенное подтверждение, чем твои слова.

- Тебе придется ей поверить, - занял угрожающую позу Бун. – Она у нас особенная, Рай.

- Это правда, - кивнул та. – Меня зовут Джуди Прайс, но раз уж мы стали друзьями, зови меня Сэт.

16.

Через два дня Эрика Делко и Келли ДюКейн перевели в разные смены. По рекомендации ОВР. Если втроем, криминалисты еще как-то справлялись, то вдвоем – вряд ли. Ребята же сами так не считали. Келли снова вернулась в отдел баллистической экспертизы, а Эрик пытался привыкнуть к новой команде. Расследовать смерть Горацио у них теперь не было времени, да и возможностей тоже. Келли работала днем, Эрик – ночью. Оба из-за этого чувствовали себя виноватыми друг перед другом и поэтому виделись все реже и реже.

- Дерьмо этот Стетлер, - вырвалось как-то у Эрика при Алекс Вудс. – Все-таки он уничтожил нашу команду. Настучал шефу, что мы не справляемся с работой. Иногда я думаю, а не поступить мне, как Вульф? Вовремя он ушел.

- А ты не думал, что после его ухода это все и началось? – задумчиво спросила Алекс. – Кстати, ты его давно видел?

- Я пытался его найти, - ответил Эрик. – Звонил, домой ходил. Его нет, как сквозь землю провалился.

- На похоронах его не было. А ведь он, насколько я знаю, был предан Горацио. Странно, что он не пришел с ним проститься, верно?

- А ведь точно, - кивнул Эрик. – На похоронах его не было…. Вряд ли он не слышал о смерти Горацио. Может, уехал из города?

- А его семья? Ты был у его родителей?

- Он жил сам, но я попытаюсь их найти, - вздохнул Эрик.

- Только ты же осторожно спрашивай о Райане. Не надо пугать стариков, если окажется, что сына у них нет.

- Ты права, - усмехнулся Эрик. – Ты всегда права, Алекс.

- А как там Элина? – переключилась Алекс, уводя разговор в новое русло. – Ты видел ее после похорон?

- Элина? – переспросил Эрик. – Нет, я ее не видел. Мы с ней не то, чтобы друзьями были. Это Горацио с ней был в тесных взаимоотношениях.

- И все же вы должны были с ней поговорить, - укоризненно посмотрела на парня женщина. – Она осталась с ребенком одна. Может, ей нужна помощь?

- Я схожу к ней, - вздохнул Эрик.

- Нельзя оставлять человека наедине со своим горем, - наставительно добавила Алекс. – Горацио не одобрил бы твой поступок.

- Я знаю, просто…. Я думал, наше с Келли присутствие наоборот огорчит ее. Ведь мы лишний раз напомним ей, что мы живы, а он – нет. Я сам это чувствую. Вину.

- Тогда вам тем более надо встретиться, - проговорила Алекс. – Когда рядом друзья, боль потери пережить намного проще. И ей легче станет и тебе.

- Спасибо, Алекс, - поблагодарил парень, смущенно отводя взгляд.

- И возьми с собой Келли. Выкройте время, но не затягивайте. Договорились?

- И где ты черпаешь столько сочувствия, Алекс? Тебя, наверное, и мертвые боготворят.

- Я такая, Эрик, и не требую взамен благодарности. Каждый человек должен быть добрым, но все боятся это показать. Горацио Кейн умел это сделать, и ты тоже научишься.

Эрик последовал совету Алекс и первым делом решил навестить Вульфа. Обошел соседей, расспрашивая, когда они в последнее время видели парня. О его шалостях в детстве еще помнили, но по существу никто ничего не ответил. Это не то, что хотел услышать Эрик.

До ночной смены оставалось совсем немного времени, а парень все еще наматывал круги вокруг квартала, где жил Райан. Обходя дом в пятый раз, Эрик заметил черный седан у подъездной дорожки, прямо напротив гаража Вульфа. Он стоял здесь уже давно, причем человек сидел внутри машины и выходить не собирался. Заинтригованный, парень направился к седану, но водитель, видимо, не захотел знакомиться и слишком поспешно уехал. Этот инцидент насторожил криминалиста. Он не мог понять, что происходит. За домом Вульфа следят? Кто?

Эрик решительно направился к дверям дома, с силой вдавил пальцем дверной звонок, и, игнорируя режущую уши трель, держал долго. Если Райан прячется в доме, то обязательно выйдет. Эрик бы уже давно вышел и надавал по ушам за такой трезвон. На стук тоже никто не отзывался, сколько Эрик не молотил кулаком в дверь и не звал парня по имени.

Зато вышел сосед, побеспокоенный шумом.

- Молодой человек, - обратился он к Эрику. – Кажется, вам дали ясно понять, что Райана нет дома.

- Я знаю, сэр, - кивнул Эрик. – Просто я волнуюсь за друга, не случилось ли чего с ним? Может, ему там плохо, он лежит, пошевелиться не может, а мы здесь стоим разговариваем.

- Тогда давайте зайдем и посмотрим, - предложил сосед.

Эрик тупо уставился на него:

- У вас есть ключи от дома?

- Да.

- А вы раньше не могли про ключ сказать?

- А вы раньше про ключ не спрашивали, - невозмутимо проговорил тот. – Зайдем, или позвоним сначала в 911?

- Я сам из 911, - пробурчал Эрик. – Идемте же.

Сосед вынес ключи и они оба подошли к двери дома Вульфа. Как и предполагалось, хозяина дома не было. Эрик озадаченно осмотрелся по сторонам, ведь он был в доме Вульфа впервые. Когда он говорил, что они с Райаном друзья, то немного преувеличил. Они были товарищами, коллегами по работе и только. Другом Эрика был только Тим Спидл и Горацио Кейн. Люди, которым он доверял и, которых уже не было среди живых.

- Удовлетворены? – уточнил сосед, всем своим видом говоря: «вот, видите, здесь никого нет» и что тревога была ложной.

- Да, - кивнул Эрик.

Дом был убран, словно его хозяин ушел совсем недавно. Не было спешки и хаоса. Может, Эрику показалось, что тот тип в машине следил за домом Райана? Так и до паранойи не далеко. Парень вышел из кухни, где проверял содержимое холодильника. Как и в комнатах, там был полный порядок. Идя на выход, Эрик заметил телефон на тумбочке у выхода из гостиной и интуитивно подошел к аппарату. Сообщения были только от него самого и Келли. Повинуясь какому-то порыву, Эрик решил просмотреть телефонную книгу Райана, узнать телефон его родителей или просто посмотреть, куда парень в последний раз звонил. Посмотрел и глазам своим не поверил. Последний звонок, который сделал Райан, был адресован Горацио Кейну, причем за 15 минут до его смерти.

Ошеломленно оглянувшись, Эрик мрачно обвел взглядом комнату, некоторое время задумчиво смотрел перед собой, соображая, что это открытие может значить? Зачем Райан ему звонил?

- Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – участливо поинтересовался сосед.

- Да, - неуверенно ответил Эрик, прислоняясь к косяку двери. – Можно и так сказать.

- Мы уже можем идти?

- Да, конечно, - кивнул он, придя к выводу, что о находке в квартире Вульфа лучше сначала сказать Келли, а не Стетлеру. Все-таки он был членом их команды, а решать проблемы лучше внутри коллектива.

Эрик посмотрел на часы, заметив, что опоздал на работу. Его личное благосостояние отодвинулось на второй план, выдвинув вперед другие проблемы. Хоть ФБР и отстранило их группу от расследования, он нашел одну из ключевых зацепок. Возможно, причастность Райана Вульфа к преступлению, в результате которого погиб Горацио Кейн. Если парень каким-то боком виноват в смерти Горацио, Эрик за себя не ручался. И ему было плевать, кем был Райан в этом деле, жертвой или соучастником. С убийцами своего лучшего друга Эрик Делко не собирался быть добрым.

17.

Райан все время, пока банда Сет готовилась к делу, не находил себе места. В сердце поселилась тревога и раздумья, какова его роль в предстоящем ограблении. Что произойдет? А если его кто-то увидит и запомнит? Это было именно то, о чем предупреждал его Картер. Всеобщее презрение. Стать ренегатом. Готов ли он к этому? Время покажет, а пока ему нужен был совет. А чтобы его получить следовало ускользнуть из убежища, найти предлог для отлучки.

- Бун? – обратился Райан к парню, который стал его тенью, с тех пор, как он вошел в коллектив. Бун до сих пор относился к нему настороженно и с подозрением.

- Чего? – отозвался он неохотно.

- Мне нужно съездить в город, - как можно непринужденнее проговорил Вульф. – Нужны кое-какие детали и еще кое-что.

- Взрывчатка тебе не понадобится, - ответил Бун. – Ты идешь с нами на дело не как подрывник, усек? Пистолет в руках держать умеешь? Слышал, твой папуля был отменным стрелком. Ты унаследовал его таланты, Сай?

Райан немного замешкался с ответом, и это не ускользнуло от собеседника.

- В чем дело? Страшно стало? Папа не научил тебя стрелять? Или твоим воспитанием занималась мама?

- Хочешь проверить? – хмуро поинтересовался Райан.

- Прибереги норов для дела, - посоветовал тот. – А что там насчет «еще кое-что»?

- Что? - переспросил Райан.

- Что ты еще хотел делать в городе?

- Видишь ли…., - замялся Райан, соображая, как бы преподнести это Буну, - Мне нужно зайти в церковь. Это моя маленькая слабость.

- Чего? – переспросил Бун.

- Когда совершаю плохие поступки, я молюсь богу о прощении грехов. А ты так не делаешь?

- Не гони, - не поверил Бун. – Ты ходишь на исповедь? Не смешно, парень!

- Я знал, что ты не поверишь, - вздохнул Райан. Он предпочел не лгать, зная, что это воспримется отрицательно. Правда всегда вызывает сомнения.

- Ты рассказываешь все священникам? Не боишься? – поинтересовался Бун. – Ну и дела.

- Они не имеют права разглашать тайну исповеди, - спокойно пояснил Райан. – Я добиваюсь главного – прощения.

- Гореть тебе в аду, Рай! – хохотнул Бун. – Сет это порадует. Ну, у нас и команда подобралась. Только религиозного фанатика еще не было.

- Это не так, - пытался возразить Райан. – Это как хобби. Так я могу уйти? Или вы мне не доверяете? Много времени на это не уйдет.

- У тебя и мало нет, - ответил Бун, - хотя знаешь, что? Я пойду с тобой.

- Со мной? – переспросил Райан. Уточнил: – В церковь?

- Нет, я схожу на кладбище.

- Зачем?

- Это моя маленькая слабость. Возлагать цветы на могилы тех, кого я отправил на тот свет.

Райан расстался с Буном у кладбищенских ворот, а сам направился в церковь, расположенную рядом.

Настороженно оглядываясь, парень пересек дорогу и поспешил к входу. Он опоздал на встречу где-то на час. Все из-за желания Буна подкрепиться на набережной. Райану все время приходилось уклоняться от взглядов людей, которые проходили мимо. Он не хотел, чтобы его кто-то узнал.

Открыв тяжелую дверь, парень вошел внутрь храма и двинулся вдоль длинного ряда деревянных сидений, большинство которых сейчас были пустыми. Проходя мимо пары старых женщин, Райан ощутил на своей шкуре осуждающие взгляды. Он и сам чувствовал себя не лучше. Заявился в церковь в таком виде. Пройдя в исповедальню, он быстро закрыл за собой дверь, тяжело опустился на жесткое сидение и постучал два раза в перегородку справа от себя

- Отче мой, я грешен, - заунывно начал он, но был прерван приглушенным голосом Горацио Кейна:

- По делу, Вульф.

- Они дали мне второе испытание, - как можно тише проговорил он. Не связанное со взрывчаткой. Что мне делать? Это не по плану.

- Спокойнее, Райан, - пытался успокоить его лейтенант. – Это еще одна проверка, ты сам сказал.

- Да, но я туда внедрялся для другого. Как подрывник, а не киллер и грабитель. Что будет, если мне прикажут в кого-то выстрелить? – в голосе Райана сквозила паника, которую он не мог контролировать. – Это уже будет не понарошку.

- То, как будут развиваться события, можно предсказать, - спокойно проговорил Горацио. – Будь настороже.

- В каком смысле? – не понял Райан.

- Если будешь держать ситуацию под контролем, ничего плохого не произойдет. Импровизируй. Ты должен дать им понять, что роль шестерки играть не намерен. Оберни ситуацию на свою пользу, пусть эти ребята почувствуют конкуренцию. И хорошо бы, если у тебя на время операции будет с собой пистолет. Это докажет твою готовность и преданность. Может, в этом и заключается смысл проверки.

- Не паниковать, - сказал себе Райан.

- Вот именно, - подбодрил Горацио. – Не забывай, ради чего ты влез в это дело.

- Мы влезли, - поправил его Райан. – Вернее, это я тебя втащил.

- Сосредоточься на деле, - проигнорировал его слова лейтенант, напуская на себя официальный тон. – Возвращайся в расположение вашего убежища, иначе эта отлучка может иметь плачевные последствия. Исповедь длиться от силы 5-10 минут, а ты уже здесь 15. Твой друг, который так мило возложил цветы на могилу Дэвида Райта, уже тебя заждался.

- Что он сделал? – заторможено переспросил Райан. – Как ты узнал?

- Я видел, как вы пришли. С чердака открывается замечательный вид на окрестности. Пока ты шел сюда, я наблюдал за ним. Думаешь, это он его убил?

- Он сам это подтвердил, - со злостью ответил Райан. – Но это лишь слова. Прямых доказательств у меня нет.

- Так ищи их, - последовал совет.

- Я постараюсь, - пообещал Райан. – Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз?

- Меня искать не надо, Райан, я здесь живу, - ответил Горацио.

- Извини, я все время забываю об этом, - пробормотал Вульф. – Наверное, ты мне никогда не простишь, что я переселил тебя на кладбище, заставил жить в церкви и носить рясу….. Я знаю, чем ты пожертвовал ради меня.

- Прощение? Это тебе надо? – переспросил Горацио. – Я тебя ни в чем не виню. Все что случилось, или случиться, это мой выбор. Ты свой уже сделал. Именно за прощением ходят люди в церковь, а ты уже здесь. Делай выводы, сын мой. Свободен.

- Аминь, - прошептал Райан и поспешил вон.

Горацио некоторое время сидел на месте, сосредоточенно думая о словах Райана. Парень нервничал, но уходил более спокойным. Нет ничего удивительного, что парню устроили еще одну проверку. Он не сомневался, что будет еще и третья и четвертая. Райана должен войти в роль и ему это не помешает, он лишь быстрее адаптируется.

Он собирался, было, уже вставать, когда в соседний отсек кто-то зашел. На некоторое время Горацио почувствовал приступ паники, но быстро его подавил. Он не настоящий священник. Выслушивать чужие признания? Ему хватало этого и на работе. Уходить тоже было не красиво. Безвыходная ситуация.

За стенкой послышался шорох, скрип сидения, а потом еле уловимый всхлип, а когда зазвучал приглушенный голос, у Горацио мурашки побежали по коже. Некоторое время он недоуменно смотрел на заслонку перед собой, словно сквозь стену видел своего собеседника. Вернее, собеседницу. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. На исповедь пришла Элина Салас и он первый раз не знал, что ему делать.

18.

- Я пришла поговорить, отче, - услышал Горацио до боли знакомый голос. – Вы можете выслушать меня?  
Горацио заерзал на жестком сидении, лишенный права отвечать «да» или «нет». Зажав рот рукавом балахона, он приглушенно выдавил что-то из себя по-латыни, надеясь, что его голос не будет узнан.  
« И куда подевался тот священник, которого я на время заменил?» – билась в голове тревожная мысль. – «Я не должен здесь находиться…. Она не должна была сюда приходить»…..  
Видимо, его бормотание было воспринято, как согласие слушать.  
- Я растеряна, отче, - продолжила женщина, и Горацио пожалел, что не родился глухим. Он не был готов это слышать, так как догадывался о чем пойдет речь.  
- Я не знаю, как мне дальше жить, - как сквозь вату в ушах услышал он.- Все, кого я любила, покинули этот мир, а одной оставаться так грустно. Когда кажется, что счастье близко, когда в личной жизни происходит что-то важное, когда ты находишь истину, все это теряется из-за одного маленького пустяка. Смерти. Снова ощущаешь себя опустошенным, одиноким, покинутым и несчастным. Остаешься один, и жизнь теряет смысл. Где искать отдушину? Единственное, что у меня осталось от прошлого, это сын и воспоминания. То, что было и то, что могло бы быть…. Или это наказание за ошибки, за то, что я была с одним, но мечтала о другом?   
Горацио, закрыв руками уши, пытался не слушать, но слова сами заползали ему в голову, складывались в предложения, формировали истину. Ту истину, которой он никогда бы не признал. Услышать же ее от другого, была настоящем испытанием совести.  
«Хватит!» - хотелось кричать ему, а мысли метались в черепной коробке, безнадежно в поисках выхода. Спасаться было поздно.  
- Видимо, это моя судьба, - услышал он тихий голос, - жить одной, притворяться счастливой…., тешить себя иллюзиями, что все поправимо. Забыть о любви, так как кроме разочарований она мне ничего не принесла. Извините, отче, что отняла у вас время. Мне не надо прощения, я не за этим сюда пришла. Просто мне нужно было высказаться…. и не перед богом, а перед самой собой…. Честно, без утаек. О чувствах, о любви, о несбыточных надеждах…. О том, что было и чего не было. Истина и ложь пропорциональны. В моей интерпретации….. Прощайте.  
Дверь в соседней комнатушке еле слышно закрылась, но для Горацио она прозвучала как пушечный выстрел. Он вздрогнул, словно очнулся от сна, который на самом деле был комой. Утерев со лба холодный пот, он, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя разбитым. Словно после этой исповеди постарел лет на двадцать. Что же он натворил, ввязавшись в игры ФБР? Он бы хотел отмотать время назад, чтобы никогда не слышать этих слов.   
Набросив на голову капюшон, Горацио вышел из церкви на свежий воздух. Эллины уже не было, да он и не хотел ее видеть после происшедшего. Его терзал стыд и страх. Не перед ней, а перед самим собой.   
Оглянувшись по сторонам, он медленно побрел вдоль ряда могил, осмысливая свои чувства. Старые и новые. И как он теперь вернется к прежней жизни, когда все кончится? Как все исправить, ведь кроме разочарований его искренность ничего не принесет. Возможно, он уже не вернет тех отношений, которые у него были с Эллиной. Она ему никогда не сможет доверять. Тогда его жизнь потеряет смысл. Потому что вдвойне тяжелее терять живых. Тех, кто тебе не безразличен, тех, кого ты любишь, но боишься признаться в этом. Он не был готов ее потерять. И ту любовь, которая могла бы быть, и тех слов, которые он не произнес. Истина. Она для него была абстракцией, ведь с ложью жить намного легче. Притворяться счастливым, жить в одиночестве, мечтать о том, чего не было.  
"Все что случилось, или случиться, это мой выбор" - неожиданно вспомнил он слова, которые говорил Вульфу. Эта мысль заставила его остановиться на некоторое время и переосмыслить все заново. То, что было – в прошлом, а то, что будет – зависит от его поступков. Этот набор фраз неожиданно перерос в надежду, которую он уже не надеялся вернуть. Он будет бороться за свое счастье. Не с окружающим миром, норовящим воткнуть палки в колеса, а с самим собой. В первую очередь следовало перебороть самого себя. Ему открылась истина, которой он не желал признавать раньше. Если и были ошибки в жизни Эллины Салас, то этой ошибкой был он сам.

19.

Келли Дюкейн нашла Эрика Делко в баре с бокалом виски в руке.

- Эрик? – удивилась молодая женщина. – Что-то случилось?

- А что, обязательно что-то должно случиться? – немного грубо ответил Эрик и сразу же укорил себя за хамство: - Извини, Келли.

Келли присела рядом и пытливо уставилась на парня:

- В чем дело? Проблемы?

- О, да, - кивнул тот. – Одна большая проблема. Смерть Горацио Кейна.

- Ты до сих пор не успокоился? Следствие ведет ФБР.

- Да ФБР, - пробормотал Эрик. – Эти парни только и умеют, что корчить из себя крутых и потрясать перед носом значками.

- Ты что-то нашел? – оживилась Келли. – Не молчи. Что?

- Я был дома у Райана Вульфа.

- При чем здесь Райан? – удивилась собеседница.

- Он звонил Горацио за 15 минут до его смерти. Знаешь, чем это пахнет?

- Эрик, ты решил, что Райан причастен к смерти Горацио? Из-за одного звонка? Думаю, у Райана есть на это объяснение. Что он сказал?

- Я не говорил, что его видел.

- Тогда как ты попал к нему домой? – недоуменно спросила молодая женщина.

- Попал, - неопределенно ответил парень, пряча глаза.

- Ты…. А знаешь, как это называется? Ты проник в чужой дом незаконно?

- У меня был свидетель, который сам открыл дверь, - нехотя пояснил Эрик. – И я там ничего не трогал, только телефон. Я хотел найти Райана, а нашел «это». И теперь не знаю, что делать.

- Передай информацию ФБР, - последовал совет. – А сам лучше иди домой, выспись. Не бери дурного в голову. Я не верю, что Райан причастен к смерти Горацио.

- Да? А как же тогда объяснить его отсутствие на похоронах? – не сдержался парень. – Он не пришел попрощаться! Это похоже …. На предательство. Обратиться в ФБР? Это ниже моего достоинства. Я сам все узнаю, найду доказательства. Нравится тебе это, или нет. Я думал, мы в одной команде, Келли.

- В одной, Эрик, - кивнула молодая женщина, - только жаль, что ты думаешь иначе.

С этими словами Келли ушла, снова оставив Эрика наедине с бокалом. Парень с сожалением посмотрел напарнице вслед, но не попытался ее остановить. Злился не на нее, а в первую очередь на себя. Поставив бокал на стойку бара, хотел, было, уже встать, как рядом с ним появилась еще один человек.

- Эрик Делко. – кивнул гость.

- Агент Картер, - устало пробурчал Эрик, удивляясь, как агенты ФБР так быстро узнают о новостях. Он вроде бы к ним не собирался, а они уже тут.

- Собираетесь читать мне нотацию о вреде алкоголя? – поинтересовался парень у Картера. – Поздно.

- Нет, я пришел сюда не за этим, - ответил агент, усаживаясь рядом. – Вы до сих пор ведете расследование, от которого вас отстранили.

- А как бы сделали вы? Послушались? – агрессивно спросил Эрик. – Убили моего лучшего друга, я не могу просто забыть.

- Я понимаю, - кивнул Картер. – Вас никто и не просит забывать. Но вот мешать расследованию, которое ведет ФБР, некорректно.

- Кому я мешаю? – недоуменно уставился Эрик на собеседника.

- Что вы делали в доме…. Райана Вульфа? – как можно непринужденнее спросил Картер, сверяясь с блокнотом. Так как будто забыл имя или слышит его первый раз. – Кажется, вы проникли туда не совсем законно. Вошли без согласия хозяина. Посягательство на чужую собственность. А ведь еще не известно, что вы делали внутри.

- Как вы….. Вы что, следили за мной? – с подозрением спросил Эрик. – Браво. Решили проверить всех, с кем Горацио имел контакты? С удовольствием пополню ваш список.

- Мы следили не за вами, Делко, - спокойно ответил Картер, наблюдая за реакцией криминалиста.

Эрик нахмурился, потом до него дошло и он уставился на агента:

- Значит, это правда?

- Правда, что? – невинно переспросил тот.

- Что Райан замешан в смерти Горацио?

- Я не могу раскрывать тайны следствия, - отрицательно покачал головой Картер. – Особенно вам.

- Потому что я был близок с одним и со вторым? Что не смогу судить объективно? – повысил голос Эрик. – Если бы мы работали одной командой, со мной бы у вас проблем не было.

- Да, но ваш ОВР так не считает, - Картер пристально посмотрел Эрику в глаза: - На вас завели дело, Эрик. Вы сами под следствием.

Эрик недоверчиво посмотрел на агента.

- Ваша настойчивость только усугубляет положение, - официальным тоном вел дальше Картер. – Если не хотите, чтобы вас отстранили от работы, не лезьте ни в какие авантюры. Особенно в те, где замешано ФБР. Ясно?

- Да, я все понял, - с иронией ответил Эрик. – Я знаю, чего вы добиваетесь. Чиновники. Да плевал я на вас всех. Знаете, я даже поверил, что вы, Картер, не такой как все. Защищаете, когда хотите, а когда нужно, нельзя? Спасибо.

- Это для вашего же блага, - без тени смущения произнес Картер. – Вы не должны видеть во всех людях врагов. И я вам не враг, если вас это еще интересует. – Картер встал. – Я не прощаюсь. Не думаю, что мои слова произвели на вас впечатление, и вы смирились. Но…. хочу дать вам один совет. Не перебегайте мне дорогу повторно.

- Это дружеский совет? – с иронией поинтересовался Эрик.

- Вы меня недослушали, Эрик. Я сказал, что я вам не враг, но не говорил, что мы друзья.

- Не говорили, - помрачнел парень. – Но все равно, я запомню. Только вот вряд ли послушаюсь.

- Каждый заплатит по своим счетам, - кивнул Картер и удалился.

- Да, заплатит, - пробормотал Эрик ему вслед. – Горацио Кейн уже заплатил, я плачу, и его убийца тоже заплатит.

20.

На следующий день Райан Вульф проснулся рано. Сэт его еще не посвятила в план операции, но он уже подготовил себя к неожиданностям. Как и посоветовал Горацио, Райан достал себе оружие. Купил пистолет на руках, молясь, чтобы за ним не тянулся никакой след. Если полиция схватит его с этим оружием, операция ФБР может сорваться.

- Рай, о чем думаешь? – получил Вульф сзади легкий подзатыльник. – Замечтался, приятель?

- Ответной реакцией Райана было следующее: он выхватил из-за пояса брюк пистолет и навел его на обидчика:

- Так можно и нарваться.

Кастор удивленно отпрянул назад.

- Я же пошутил, - пробормотал он.

- Я тоже, - без тени улыбки ответил Райан, опуская руку.

- Что за шум, а драки нет? – в дверях появилась фигура Буна. Заметив оружие, он как-то странно посмотрел на Райана, нахмурился. – Таааак.

- Он псих, - осмелел Кастор перед приятелем. – Угрожает мне.

- Это была не угроза, - поправил его Райан, - а предупреждение. Не люблю, когда ко мне кто-то подкрадывается из-за спины еще и с дурными намерениями.

- Мне бы это тоже не понравилось, - согласился Бун, - но сейчас другой вопрос: где ты взял ствол?

- Как это где? – искренне удивился Райан. – Ты сказал, что пойдем на дело, подрывник вам не нужен. Вот я и подумал, что без оружия я буду выглядеть идиотом. Я сделал что-то не так?

- Предусмотрительный, - хмыкнул себе под нос Бун. – Нет, Рай, ты все сделал верно. Вот если бы ты до этого не додумался, могли возникнуть проблемы. Мы строим наши отношения на доверии.

- Кстати, о доверии, - кашлянул Райан. – Я до сих пор не знаю плана операции.

- Ты его не знаешь, потому что плана нет, - в дверном проеме появилась Сэт. – Наша команда отличается от других тем, что план придумывается на ходу. Все зависит от ситуации. Как мы делаем деньги? Просто заходим в банк, берем их и выходим. Если нет препятствий.

- А если препятствия есть? - поинтересовался Райан.

- Кто, копы? – усмехнулся Бун. – Они никогда нас не останавливали.

- Да, - подтвердила Сэт. – У нас нет плана операции, но у нас всегда есть план побега. Это срабатывает.

- Есть еще несколько правил, - строго глядя на новичка, проговорил Бун. – Мы никогда не поворачиваемся к своим противникам спиной. Если в нас стреляют, мы стреляем в ответ. Усек?

- Усек, - кивнул Райан, думая о том, как теперь все это изложить Картеру. Если у банды нет четкого плана действий, как они предотвратят преступление? Это значит, что ему придется остаться с этими ребятами до конца игры, вплоть до ареста.

- И еще, - продолжил Бун. – Главное правило, которое не советую забывать никогда.

- Мы не любим предателей, - продолжила за него Сэт. – Приговор за это у нас один. Смерть. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил, Рай. Ты не первый, кто пытается войти в наш коллектив. И не последний. Ясно?

- Яснее не бывает, - кивнул Райан и поднял на девушку твердый взгляд: - Я вас не подведу.

- Я на это надеюсь, - усмехнулась Сэт, вытаскивая из-за пояса пистолет. – Ладно, мальчики, по машинам. Пора проверить нашего нового члена команды, пока он не передумал. Начинаем.

Райан поспешил вслед за всеми, на ходу проверяя магазин пистолета. Первый патрон был боевым, а вот остальные – холостые. Хорошо, что наличие его боезапаса никому не пришло в голову проверить, даже вечно придирающемуся Буну. Скрестив пальцы на удачу, Райан стал ждать неизбежного, надеясь, что все закончится без кровопролития и что его роль в этом ограблении будет незначительной.

21.

Эрик Делко не пошел домой, как предполагал вначале. После разговора с Картером его потянуло в противоположном направлении. Он пошел на кладбище. Еще издали парень заметил у надгробия Горацио Кейна одинокую фигуру женщины и непроизвольно замедлил шаг.

- Эрик? – Элина заметила его и ждала, пока он подойдет.

- Привет, - растерянно поздоровался Эрик. – А я тебя искал.

Это была спасительна ложь, так как оправдываться было бы намного тяжелее.

- Зачем? – удивилась Элина и опустила взгляд. – Зачем ты меня искал?

- Я хотел…, - Эрик вспомнил наставления Алекс и пожалел, что рядом нет Келли. Она бы знала, что ответить. – Хотел предложить помощь. По хозяйству там, может с Реем надо поговорить….

- Спасибо за заботу, Эрик, но…. «ты не заменишь нам Горацио»… нет.

- Почему «нет»? – удивился парень. – Смерть Горацио это не только горе твоей семьи, но и нашей. Лаборатория была его домом, и ты это знаешь….

Элина грустно усмехнулась:

- Была, Эрик, но теперь его нет и все по-другому.

- Это не так, - упрямо возразил парень. – Мы до сих пор одна семья и своих в беде не бросаем.

Сработавшая на поясе рация, заставила парня на какое-то время отвлечься, чтобы прослушать сообщение. Еще одно ограбление за шесть кварталов от кладбища. Совсем близко.

- Ты прослушиваешь полицейскую волну? – удивилась Элина. – Зачем?

- Чтобы выйти на след убийц Горацио, - признался Эрик. – Нашу лабораторию отстранили от расследования. Дело ведет ФБР. Я с таким решением не согласен и не смирюсь. Хочу, чтобы ты это знала, Элина.

- Почему ты это говоришь мне? – переспросила женщина, и Эрик увидел как в ее глазах блеснули слезы.

- Потому что…. «ты не одна любила Горацио»….. для меня это важно.

«Перестрелка», - вырвалось из динамика рации, и Эрик прибавил громкость. – «Всем полицейским свободным от патрулирования. Ведется преследование. Юго-восточный район. Черно-белый пикап. Номера….»

- Я пойду, - Эрик сдержанно кивнул Элине. – Мы еще встретимся.

- Ты куда? – встревожено спросила женщина.

- Я не пропущу эту гонку, - ответил парень. – Даже, если она мне будет стоить работы.

Эрик махнул рукой и поспешил к своей машине.

- Эрик, - взволнованно окликнула его Элина, но останавливать парня было уже поздно.

Райан впервые увидел преступление глазами грабителя. Да нет, он сам был грабителем. Как бы со стороны он увидел свои действия и действия своих подельщиков. Неужели это он приказал находящимся в здании людям лечь на пол и положить руки за голову? Неужели это он целится из пистолета в охранника в голубой форме? Как там говорил Горацио? Держать ситуацию под контролем? Райан не контролировал ситуацию, так как на смену хладнокровию пришел ужас. Адреналин, вот с чем не мог справиться Райан. Страх, что ограбление может закончиться плачевно, что пострадают люди, что его убьют или обвинят в преступлении. Его видели, а значит, узнают. И почему Сэт не отдала приказ надеть маски? Эта девчонка ничего не боится, в отличии от него. Или ей уже все равно?

- Сюда едут копы! – в дверях появился Кастор, стоящий на шухере.

- Уходим! – из сейфа выбежал Бун, кивнул Райану: - Прикрой меня!

Райан попятился назад, не сводя взгляда с охранника.

– Не дергайся парень, - предупредил он. – Не нарывайся. У тебя дети есть?

Выскочив на улицу, вслед за Буном, Райан поспешил вслед за ним к машине, не сводя глаз с дверей покинутого здания. Словно ждал, что оттуда раздадутся выстрелы.

- Уходим! – рявкнул Бун.

Райан плюхнулся на заднее сидение, вслед за ним села Сэт. Он оказался зажатым с двух сторон, так как с другой сидел Кастор. Райан взглянул на командиршу и встретил насмешливый взгляд.

- Это было легко, - сказала девушка.

- Да уж, - кивнул Райан. Краем глаза он уловил движущуюся им наперехват полицейскую машину и указал на нее пальцем: - Это еще не конец.

- Люблю быструю езду! Пол, жми! – воскликнула Сэт, размахивая перед носом Райана пистолетом.

- Ты что, стрелять собралась? – оторопело спросил парень.

- А ты разве нет? - отозвалась девушка.

Машина рванула с места, а Райан все еще не мог прийти в себя. Отстреливаться от полицейских? Он не ослышался?

Когда выстрелом преследователей разнесло заднее стекло машины, и осколки дождем посыпались ему за шиворот, все его мысли сразу выветрились из головы. Щелкнул инстинкт выживания. «Райан, во что ты влез?», - сказал он самому себе и вытащил оружие. Стрелять по людям он не будет, а вот по колесам, пожалуйста. В пылу преследования это никто не заметит. Команда поверит в его преданность, а он не станет для самого себя предателем.

Эрик Делко присоединился к погоне своевременно. Он едва не столкнулся с машиной грабителей на перекрестке. Выворачивая руль, он увернул бампер от удара, а потом некоторое время пытался выровнять машину, которую трясло из стороны в сторону. Этим маневром он отстал от преследования, но постоянно слушая полицейскую волну, быстро сократил расстояние, срезав пару кварталов. Полицейские машины следовали на три корпуса впереди, а он, без сирены не собирался их обгонять. Парень пытался понять, куда держат путь грабители. Бегут из города? Он может подкараулить их там. Только вот направление бы еще узнать.

«Пытаются прорваться на юг», - донеслось из рации и Эрик принял решение. Он свернул на другую улицу и добавил газ. Одно столкновение он избежал, а от второго не хотел отказываться.

От рев двигателя и стрельбы у Райана заложило уши. Под вопли Сэт было трудно сосредоточиться. Эта деваха была точно сумасшедшей. Райан видел, как она прострелила лобовое стекло позади едущей машины, целясь водителю в голову.

«Господи, с кем я связался?» - в энный раз спросил себя парень. Осколки стекла поранили ему шею, ранки саднили, а у него не было возможности их почесать. Он почти все время сидел, пригнувшись, боясь поднять голову.

- Обойму! – рявкнула у него над ухом Сэт и Кастор быстро падал ей патроны. Посмотрел на Райана.

- А ты чего ждешь? Патроны бережешь?

- Кто-то же должен прикрыть вас потом, - выкрутился он.

Где-то впереди раздался скрип тормозов, и их пикап едва увернулся от другой машины, ехавшей им наперерез. Краем глаза Райан заметил испуганное лицо водителя и порядком перетрусил. Это был Эрик Делко.

- Вот урод! – не сдержался Поллукс. – И кто таких за руль пускает?

- Гони, Пол, пора отрываться! – рявкнул на него Бун.

Райан оглянулся назад. Машина Эрика плелась позади полицейских машин и не собиралась отставать.

«Уходи», - мысленно воззвал Райан и даже удивился, когда машина послушно свернула на другую улицу.

- Дерьмо, - пробормотал Райан вслух и наткнулся на настороженный взгляд Буна, сидящего спереди. – Что?

- Ты слегка побледнел, - отозвался тот. – Привидение увидел?

- Просто… Я раньше никогда не участвовал в подобных погонях, - попытался выкрутиться, чтобы это прозвучало естественно. – Это заставляет кровь бурлить в венах. Это круче, чем собирать бомбы.

- А то! – хохотнул Поллукс, добавляя скорость. – Идем в отрыв. Ребята позади не в курсе, что у нас есть турбофорсаж.

- Что есть? – переспросил Райан, но его вопрос заглушил рев турбин. В следующее мгновение их машина резко рванула вперед, оставляя преследователей далеко позади.

- Пока, ребята, - махнула рукой полицейским Сэт. – До следующего раза.

Компания рассмеялась, и пока все оглядывались назад, Райан смотрел вперед. Как и Поллукс. Они первые увидели препятствие, возникшее на своем пути. Машину, стоящую поперек дороги. Обминать ее или останавливаться было уже поздно.

Райан сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле. Эрик не уехал, он сделал обманный маневр.

- Вот дерьмо, - вырвалось у парня и в следующее мгновение их пикап, протаранив препятствие, взлетел над мостовой, пролетел над землей и тяжело шмякнувшись об асфальт, по инерции пронесся еще несколько десятков метров, сметая все на своем пути. Их остановила только деревянная пристройка к дому, в которую они врезались. Из разбитого капота раздалось шипение, а поднимающийся пар подсказал, что они приехали.

- Вот урод! – взревел Бун. – Эта та же самая машина, что нас пыталась подрезать на перекрестке? Мне не показалось?

- Успокойся, - ткнула его в плечо Сэт. – Сматываемся. Личную месть прибережешь на потом. Уходим группами и если что, каждый сам за себя. Бун? Деньги несешь ты.

- Каждый сам за себя? – переспросил Райан.

- Такой план, Рай, - кивнула Сэт. – Если тебя поймают….

- Не поймают, - возразил парень, демонстрируя свой пистолет. – У меня остались патроны. Как сказал Бун, я немного предусмотрителен.

- Даже слишком, - пробурчал тот. – На выход! Тот, кто подстроил аварию рядом, не будем его ждать.

- Уходим, - кивнула Сэт и подтолкнула Райана. – Ты первый.

Эрик видел, во что превратилась его машина, и не скрыл досады. Проследив взглядом за летящим пикапом, вытащил пистолет. По рации он сообщил о перехвате, но называть свое имя не стал. И ждать помощи тоже.

Приблизившись к разрушенному дому, Эрик снял пистолет с предохранителя и, перешагнув через обломки, вошел внутрь. В машине он никого не нашел и некоторое время осматривал помещение, гадая, куда подевались беглецы. Он увидел их почти сразу, как только пролез в дыру за капотом пикапа. Трое из пяти бежали к решетчатому забору, который отделял газон от трассы. Не долго думая, Эрик рванул следом, а когда понял, что не догонит преследуемых, закричал, именем полиции приказывая остановиться. Двое уже перелезли через забор, а третий долез почти до середины. Прицелившись, Эрик нажал на курок и крик боли оповестил его о попадании в цель. Парень сорвался с забора и полетел в траву.

- Поллукс! – заорал Кастор и на какое-то время застыл у забора. Бросил отчаянный взгляд на Райана:

- Чего ты ждешь? Стреляй!

Райан вскинул пистолет, вспоминая, стрелял ли он из него уже или нет? Кажется он использовал боевой патрон…. Или, нет?

- Стреляй! – подстегнул его отчаянный голос Кастора и Райан непроизвольно нажал на курок. Рука ощутила отдачу, пуля понеслась к цели и время застыло на мгновение. Райан видел, как дернулся Эрик, хватаясь за грудь. Как он падет на траву с удивление на лице. Райан не сомневался, что парень его узнал. Он прочитал это в его глазах.

- Бежим! – проорал на ухо ему Кастор и Райан попятился назад, не сводя глаз с лежащего напарника. Неужели это был боевой патрон? – крутилось в голове. Господи, а если он его убил? Эта мысль заставила Райана растерянно замереть на месте. Он не знал, что делать. Уйти или остаться? Он должен решить, кто он. Полицейский или преступник, чью роль он сейчас играл. Эрик не шевелился, Поллукс тихо стонал, где-то за краем сознания послышался вой полицейских сирен.

- Ты что? – Кастор подтолкнул Райана, оттаскивая от забора. – Пола уже не вернуть, а тот коп! Он сам нарвался! Туда ему и дорога! Око за око! Он стрелял в Пола, мы в него. Все честно!

«Честно?», - спросил себя Райан, позволяя Кастору тянуть себя прочь с МП. – «Неужели честно стрелять в друзей?» Картер обещал, что подобное может случиться, но тогда Райан смотрел на это сквозь призму розовых очков. Быть предателем в глазах друзей очень больно и заслужить прежнее доверие ему будет нелегко. Если Эрик останется живым, простит ли он когда-нибудь ему этот выстрел? Для Райана было это важно. Сам он себя простить не мог.

22.

Горацио ждал гостя, сидя на чердаке. Он уже слышал по рации об ограблении, о перестрелке, о том, что был схвачен один из преступников и ранен полицейский. Томясь в одиночестве, лейтенант жалел, что ничего не может сделать. Он был вне игры. Приход Картера был своевременным, так как он уже начал терять терпение.

- Что произошло? – спросил Горацио его с порога. – Я слушаю полицейскую волну. Это по нашему делу?

- Скажем так, - начал туманно изъясняться Картер. – Райан Вульф успешно внедрился в банду. Ты что думал, это его схватили?

- Тебе лучше не знать, что я думаю, - неприязненно ответил Горацио. – Кого взяли?

- Его зовут Поллукс.

- Как? – недоуменно переспросил Горацио.

- Это он так утверждает, - пояснил агент ФБР. – На самом деле его зовут Пол Гриффин. За этим парнем тянется длиннющий след в Айдахо, откуда он родом.

Горацио прошел из угла в угол, задумчиво потер подбородок:

- Если у вас есть пленный, то необязательно Вульфу оставаться в банде. Можно выводить его из игры. Что говорит этот ваш Поллукс?

- В том то и дело, что ничего, - отозвался Картер. – Он мелкая сошка и ничего не знает о планах своего босса. Возможно, никто не знает, кроме этой девки, которая всем заправляет. Самое интересное, что она из богатой семейки. Развлекается.

- Ты не ответил, - напомнил Картеру Горацио, мрачно глядя на него. – Мы говорили о Вульфе.

- И о Поллуксе, - добавил Картер. – Об этом мифическом близнеце, который поймал пулю в зад…. Вульфа выводить из игры рано и я сюда пришел говорить не о нем.

- О ком же? – сложил руки на груди Горацио.

- Об Эрике Делко. У меня проблема с твоими людьми.

- А ты думал, будет легко?

- Парень меня не слышит, лезет на рожон. Это про него написали в газетах.

- Что? – глаза Горацио потемнели, а сам еле сдерживал ярость: – И ты говоришь мне это только сейчас!?

- Спокойно, Эйч, ничего с твоим Делко не сделалось. Пуля была холостой. Он сломал себе только ребро.

- Холостой? – переспросил Горацио, вопросительно глядя на собеседника. – Кто стрелял?

- Ирония судьбы, но Эрика Делко подстрелили Райан Вульф.

Горацио сжал зубы, отвернулся к окну.

- Ты этого хотел, Картер? – глухо спросил он. - Столкнуть лбами моих людей?

- Ты знал, на что идет Райан Вульф.

- Я, может, и знал, а вот Райан вряд ли. Он стрелял в своего друга. Напарника.

- Это было необходимо, Горацио. Райан был не один, с подельщиком. У него был выбор, и он его сделал, нажав на курок. Жертвовать чем-то ради цели…. Это излишки нашей работы.

- Твоей работы, - возразил ему Горацио. – Наша работа искать доказательства.

- У нас общая цель. Все ведь обошлось. Поступок Райана только ему в пользу. Он прошел кастинг.

- Черт, Крис, - не сдержался Горацио. – Ты все время думаешь о самой операции, а о людях подумал?

- Тебе лучше не знать, что я думаю, - парировал агент, пристально глядя на оппонента. – Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

- Хорошо? – переспросил Горацио. – Райан Вульф стал предателем в глазах своих друзей, а я мертвецом. Хорошо кому, Крис?

- Думай не о том, что происходит сейчас, а что будет после, - проговорил агент. – Мы выиграем, Эйч. Ты сам потом будешь смеяться над своими страхами. ФБР сделает из вас героев.

- Дерьмо, Картер, мне не нужна слава, - не сдержался Горацио. – Я хочу, чтобы мой парень остался целым. Это ты мне можешь гарантировать?

- Честно? – переспросил Картер. – Нет. Мы не контролируем ситуацию, мы ничего не знаем о планах банды. Вульф – наше единственное связывающее звено с ними. Ты не сможешь вытащить его. Райан теперь сам по себе. Предатель. До тех пор, пока мы не поймаем банду на горячем. Не арестуем всех.

- Значит, ты не обещаешь, - констатировал факт Горацио. – Что ж, другого я и не ожидал от ФБР.

- Что ты задумал? – Картер настороженно смотрел на собеседника, гадая, что он ему ответит.

- Если вы ему не собираетесь помогать, Крис, то кто? Вы оставляет парня без прикрытия!

- Он знает об этом. Я его предупреждал. Только ты, похоже, не в курсе. Не делай глупостей, Горацио. Если ты выйдешь из подполья, то только навредишь своему парню. Его жизнь теперь зависит от твоих поступков.

- Ты все рассчитал, верно? – холодно проговорил Горацио. – Все…

- Такая моя работа, - ответил тот.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио, - такая твоя работа….

- А твоя поддерживать связь, – напомнил Картер. – К кому он приедет за помощью, как не к тебе? И не советую его нагружать подробностями этой беседы.

- Я не первоклассник, Крис, - жестко проговорил Горацио. – Не следует мне указывать, что делать. Я участвую в этой операции только потому, что Райан меня попросил, а не твоя контора. Я своих людей в беде не бросаю. Если вы не можете обеспечить ему прикрытие, его обеспечу я.

- Ответственность тоже на себя возьмешь? – поинтересовался Крис.

- Не бойся, твоя репутация не пострадает, - пообещал Горацио.

- Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумал, - начал, было, Картер, но собеседник его оборвал:

- Я не собираюсь ломать вашу игру, Крис. Вот подкорректировать ее не помешало бы.

- Твой дальнейший ход? – мрачно спросил Картер, не сводя глаз с собеседника.

- Сначала твой, Крис. Делко все еще твоя проблема, верно? Еще один игрок нам не помешал бы.

- Дерьмо, Эйч, ты хочешь, чтобы я посвятил его в наши планы? – недовольно спросил Картер. – Чем больше людей знает об операции, тем большая возникает опасность провала.

- Делко уже участник операции, - невозмутимо заявил Горацио.

- Решил укрепить свои позиции с помощью меня? Обеспечиваешь Вульфу двойное прикрытие? Долго думал?

- Такая моя работа, думать, - ответил Горацио, уперев руки в боки. – Это и есть мой ход, Крис, но сделаешь его ты.

23.

Райан Вульф неторопливо брел по кладбищу. Пять минут назад он прочел в газете, что получивший пулю в перестрелке полицейский выжил, а раненый преступник находится в центральной больнице под усиленным надзором.

«Эрик жив», - облегченно вздохнул Райан и посмотрел в безоблачное небо, которое в последнее время было таким безжалостным к нему. В голову лезли непрошенные мысли. Например то, как он объяснит Буну, почему коп выжил. Ведь он стрелял в него почти с 4-х метров. Кастор был свидетелем. И слепой бы не промахнулся с такого расстояния. Выдвинуть версию, что коп был в бронежилете? Эта идея посещала его и раньше.

Райан прошел двадцать метров по вытоптанной дорожке и оглянулся по сторонам, нет ли рядом соглядатаев, потом опустил голову и взглянул себе под ноги.

«Дэвид Райт», - прочел парень про себя. Сев на корточки, он некоторое время задумчиво сверлил глазами надпись, а потом посмотрел на засохшие цветы у самого подножия плиты. Он знал, кто их принес и сердце наполнилось яростью.

- Райан? – неожиданно услышал он удивленный возглас.

Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко вскинул голову. Медленно встал, соображая, что делать и как себя вести дальше.

- Привет, Келли, - глухо поздоровался он.

Молодая женщина скептически осмотрела его с ног до головы. Видимо изменение его внешности стало для нее сюрпризом.

- Ты изменился, - только и смогла выговорить Келли.

- Да, - кивнул Райан, озабоченно озираясь по тсоронам.

- И не только внешне, - продолжила молодая женщина.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – переспросил Вульф.

- Ты ведь пришел сюда не к Горацио, верно?

Райан отвел взгляд, посмотрел на гранитную плиту у своих ног, нахмурился.

- А я думала, что ты ему был верен, - упрекнула Келли парня. – Видимо, ошиблась. Ты даже не пришел на его похороны.

- Я был занят, - попытался увильнуть от ответа Райан.

- Настолько, что не хватило времени проситься с другом?

- Я простился, - возразил парень. – По-своему.

- То, что тебя… ты уволился, еще не означает, что тебя перестали считать своим. Ты должен был прийти Райан, хотя бы из уважения.

Райан, понурив голову молчал. Говорить было нечего. Нельзя.

- Мне пора идти, - глухо проговорил он. – Извини.

- И все?? - удивилась молодая женщина. – Вот так просто уйдешь? Господи, Райан, кем ты стал? Если бы знал Горацио, он бы не поверил…

- Порой я сам себе не верю, - ответил Райан. – А Горацио… Ему теперь все равно.

- Райан! – повысила голос Келли. – Как ты можешь такое говорить о мертвых?

- Я говорил о живых, - поправил ее Райан.

Громкий свист заставил обоих повернуть головы. У ворот, рядом с мотоциклом, скрестив руки на груди стоял Бун.

- Завел себе новых друзей? – с иронией спросила Келли. – Быстро же ты изменилсвоим принципам. А как насчет старых друзей, Райан? Слышал, что произошло с Эриком? Он в больнице. Мог бы навестить, или у тебя времени нет?

- Посмотрим, - неопределенно ответил парень.

- Он же твой друг, - с нажимом добавила Келли. – Или нет?

- Все знают, что другом Эрика был Тим, - поправил ее Райан, кляня себя за жестокость. – Теперь я говорю о мертвых.

- Как же я в тебе ошиблась, Райан, - глухо проговорила Келли. – Знаешь, никогда бы не поверила, что ты способен на предательство. По отношению к людям, которые тебе доверяют. И я тебе верила.

Райан молча проглотил обиду, хотел было пройти мимо Келли, но она успела перехватитть его, загородив дорогу.

- Скажи что это не ты, - пропросила она.

- Я, это я, - ответил Райан. – Такой как есть. А насчет доверия… Поговори об этом с Эриком. Он все тебе расскажет, если захочет.

- О чем ты? – недоуменно спросила молодая женщина, но Райан не ответил. Молча отстранил ее со своей дороги и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь.

За воротами он нос к носу столкнулся с Буном.

- Кто эта ляля? – поинтересовался парень, насмешливо наблюдая за реакцией напарника. – Твоя подружка?

Райан обернулся и посмотрел на Келли.

- Не в этой жизни, - ответил он. – Что-то ищет, спрашивала дорогу.

- Да, а почему тогда она на тебя такая злая?

- Тебе показалось, - непринужденно ответил Райан. – Мы едем, или как?

- А ты что, сходил уже на исповедь? – удивился Бун, кидая ему шлем.

- Сходил, - кивнул Райан. – Только вот зря. Тот коп остался живым. Его спас бронежеилет.

- В следующий раз стреляй в голову, - сплюнул себе под ноги Бун. – Так надежнее.

- Я не киллер, - развел руками Райан, как бы извиняясь.

- Да, знаю, ты подрывник, - ухмыльнулся Бун. – Киллер, это я.

24.

Эрик выписался из больницы на следующий день после ранения. Несмотря на протесты лечащего врача, просто взял и ушел. Злой, как собака. Столкнувшись на улице со специальным агентом Картером, он не очень обрадовался. Хотел, было, пройти мимо, но передумал.

- Чего вам от меня надо? – недружелюбно спросил парень, настороженно оглядывая улицу. – Пришли спросить, как мое здоровье? Или, может, принесли новость, что я уволен? Угадал?

- Нет, - покачал голвой Картер. – Я пришел поговорить о Райане Вульфе.

Эрик мрачно уставился на собеседника, пытаясь понять шутит тот, или говорит серьезно?

- Я знаю, что произошло, Эрик, - продолжил агент, - и меня удивляет, что ты это скрыл от совего начальства. Решил сам во всем разобраться? Хорошо, но есть одно „но".

- Неужели? – зло обронил парнеь. – Знаете, сколько я слышал таких „но". Что на этот раз? Вы его нашли? Арестовали? Или онсбежал? От ФБР? Не верю.

- Не все так просто, Делко, - осторожно ответил Картер, почесывая рукой за ухом.

- То, что Вульф стрелял в меня, для вас мало? Нужны доказательства? Ах, извините, у меня к сожалению нет свидетелей. Вы же следили за его домом. Упустили?

- Мы наблюдали за его домом, - поправил Эрика Картер. – Это разные вещи.

- Вульф участвовал в ограбленни и стрелял в полицейского. Не надо мне говорить о различиях. Он предатель и не говорите, что вы это не принимаете.

- Значит, ты убежден, что Вульф перебежчик? - переспросил Картер.

- А вы так не думаете!? – разъярился парень.

- Я нет, потому что знаю правду.

- Правду? – недоуменно преспросил Эрик. – О чем?

- О том, что в легенду Вульфа поверили. Даже его друзья.

- Легенду? – тупо переспросил Эрик, не до конца понимая, к чему клонит Картер.

- Райан Вульф работает на ФБР, - выложил тот. - Под прикрытием.

Эрик почувствовал щемящую боль под ребрами и прислонился спиной к стене здания. Он не мог поверить в то, что слышал. Да и как мог, после того, что с ним случилось?

- В меня Вульф стрелял тоже по вашему приказу? – угрюмо поинтересовался он.

Картер тактично промолчал. Эрик некоторое время ждал ответа, но потом махнул рукой:

- Можете не отвечать…. Почему вы вдруг решили все мне это рассказать?

- Вы едва не сорвали операцию, Делко, - ответил Картер. – Если бы попали не в ту мишень.

- Всем я мешаю, - ехидно проговорил Эрик. – Извините, я не знал! Что теперь? Я должен исчезнуть? Чтобы не мешать вашей операции?

- Наоборот, ты в деле, - неожиданно ответил агент ФБР.

С чего это вдруг? – переспросил Эрик. – До этого вы меня все время выпроваживали. Что поменялось?

- Это не мое решение, - неохотно признался тот.

- Неужели есть кто-то круче вас? Кто?

- Наш общий друг, - последовал ответ.

- Друг? – переспросил Эрик.

- Мертвый друг, - добавил Картер и добил парня: - Горацио Кейн передавал тебе привет.

25.

Келли встретила Эрика Делко в конце своей смены. К ее удивлению, парень не входил в лабораторию, а выходил из нее.

- Эрик? – окликнула Келли. – Привет.

Эрик неохотно приостановился, он не хотел встречаться с кем-либо из своих знакомых. Ему придется врать при общении с ними, а он не умел этого делать.

- Привет, - кивнул парень, стараясь придать своему лицу непринужденный вид. – Как дела?

- Еду домой, - ответила Келли. – А ты?

- Я тоже, - кивнул Эрик.

- Ты на больничном?

- Можно и так сказать. Я взял отпуск.

- Взял? – удивилась молодая женщина. – Или тебя заставили в него уйти. Кажется, ты перебежал дорогу ФБР?

- Мы все уладили с агентом Картером, - пояснил парень. – Это была моя инициатива. Хочу отдохнуть.

- И это говоришь ты? – недоверчиво переспросила Келли. – А как же наше расследование? Кажется, совсем недавно ты был одержим найти убийц Горацио.

При слове «убийц» Эрик поморщился. Он знал правду, но не мог ничего рассказать. Это грызло его изнутри, так как Келли не заслуживала такого к себе обращения.

- Их найдут и без меня, - сдержанно ответил он. – Правосудие везде одинаково. Думаю, можно доверить это расследование парням в черном.

- А как же твои подозрения насчет Райана? – не отступала Келли. – Я видела его на кладбище, только вот пришел он не к Горацио. Знаешь, а я его еле узнала под новой личиной. Видел бы ты его.

- Уже видел, - ответил Эрик, потирая рукой ребра. – Я до сих пор не отошел от этой встречи.

- Он связался с плохой компанией, - продолжила Келли. – Думаю, его решение уйти из полиции было ошибкой.

- На его месте я поступил бы также, - неожиданно встал на защиту Райана Эрик. – А насчет изменений…. Все мы меняемся. Кто-то раньше, а кто-то позже, кто-то в лучшую сторону, кто-то в худшую.

- Я в это не верю, - отозвалась Келли. – Райан не мог так быстро изменится. Не в его характере.

- Нам всем нужно время, - философски заметил Эрик. – Чтобы принять перемены. Они коснулись всех нас. И кто-то потом будет за это расплачиваться.

- Надеюсь не мы, - тихо проговорила Келли. – Ты куда-то поедешь? В отпуск?

- Нет, - покачал головой Эрик. – Один мой друг попросил помочь.

- Я думала, твоим другом был Горацио.

- Я этого не отрицаю, - отозвался парень. – Он им и остался.

Элина Салас пребывала в отчаянии. Два часа назад ей позвонили из летнего лагеря, где пребывал Рей младший и сообщили, что мальчик исчез. Мать догадывалась, что послужило причиной побега. Вероятно, до Рея дошел слух о смерти Горацио. Элина боялась рассказывать сыну эту новость, а теперь корила себя, что Рей узнал это от чужого человека.

«Где искать мальчика?», - спрашивала себя мать, пытаясь представить себя на месте сына. Ответ пришел почти сразу. Стоял уже поздний вечер, но женщина все же отважилась пойти на кладбище.

Рей младший сидел у могилы, обхватив руками колени и облокотившись спиной о мраморную плиту. Элина не спеша подошла к подростку и села рядом. Рей хмуро взглянул на мать.

- Теперь мы уедем Бразилию? – мрачно поинтересовался он.

- Почему в Бразилию? – недоуменно переспросила Элина, явно не ожидавшая подобного вопроса.

- Мы все время туда бежим от неприятностей. Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

- Я не могла, - тяжело призналась мать. – Для меня самой это было сильным ударом. Сначала твой отец, теперь….

- Почему уходят те, кого мы любим? – сквозь слезы спросил Рей. – Почему человек обречен на одиночество? Разве мы это заслужили?

- Нет, малыш, - тихо ответила Элина. – Этого никто не заслуживает.

- И что дальше? – спросил сын. – У меня здесь никого не осталось. Лишь воспоминания. Кто уйдет следующий? Ты?

- Нет, Рэй, меня те не потеряешь, - Элина притянула к себе сына, обняла его за плечи. – Нас никто не разлучит. Я не позволю.

- Иногда мне кажется, что я любил дядю Горацио больше, чем папу, - неожиданно признался подросток. – Он всегда был рядом. Мы были лучшими друзьями.

- Да, мне тоже так казалось, - сквозь слезы ответила Элина. – И до сих пор так кажется.

Райана разбудили посреди ночи.

- Бун? – удивленно спросил Вульф, рассматривая спросонья в лунном свете темную фигуру над собой. – Что стряслось?

- Да ничего, - отозвался тот. – Собирайся, нас ждет охота.

- Охота? – переспросил Райан, натягивая через голову футболку. – На что?

- Скорее на кого, - поправил его Бун. – Наш друг в беде, ты не забыл?

- Друг? – снова переспросил Райан.

- Короткая память? – в голосе парня послышалась злая ирония. – Поллукс. Уже забыл?

- Он же в больнице, под охраной, - быстро исправился Райан. – Ты что, собрался взять госпиталь штурмом?

- Зачем штурмом? – удивился Бун. – Пола сегодня утром перевозят в федеральную тюрьму. Хотим его отбить. Мы с Кастором займемся наблюдением, а ты с Сэт будешь готовить засаду.

Райан не знал, по какому поводу ему возмущаться, по первому или второму. Оба были для него неприемлемы.

- Что-то не так? – уточнил у него Бун, видя нерешительность собеседника.

- Что я должен буду делать? – спросил Райан, справившись с заминкой.

- Открыть дверь фургона, взорвать, если понадобится. Сэт даст тебе все инструкции. Что-то еще?

- Откуда ты узнал, что Поллукса будут перевозить утром? – осмелился спросить Райан, зная, что это провокационный вопрос.

- У меня есть друг в полиции, - пояснил Бун, ничуть не смутившись.

Райан тяжело сглотнул. Такого развития событий Картер наверное не предусматривал. Крот в банде – это одно, но вот крот в полиции…..

- Ты ему доверяешь? – услышал Райан свой голос.

- Как тебе, - ответил Бун. – Ты же тоже мой друг, верно?

- Да, - кивнул Райан, надеясь, что его в темноте собеседник не заметит его пылающих щек.

- Тогда почему бы нам не доказать Полу, что мы и его друзья тоже? – проговорил Бун. – Пойдем, сделаем это.

26.

Эрик Делко переступил порог церкви и в нерешительности замер перед алтарем. Подняв голову вверх, отыскал глазами распятие Христа и мысленно попросил прощение. Он не то, чтобы был набожным католиком, но его семья свято ценила все ссемь заповедей библии, часть которых ему приходилось все время нарушать.

Эрик прошел в исповедальню и сел на жесткую лавку. Сидеть было неудобно и, видимо, поэтому люди так быстро отсюда уходили. Он сюда пришел не ради этого. За решеткой мелькнула тень, и парень сразу отбросил все мысли.

- Отче, - запнувшись, произнес Эрик. Была вероятность, что в соседней кабинке мог оказаться настоящий священник. – Я грешен.

- А кто не грешен? – последовал риторический ответ-вопрос. – По-моему, Эрик, прощение нужно просить мне.

Эрик вздрогнул, когда услышал до боли знакомый голос. Он и не ожидал его услышать. Правда, которую открыл Картер, была жестокой, но подсластила горькую пилюлю лжи.

- Проси, - ответил Эрик, думая, какая последует реакция.

- Извини, что заставил тебя пережить это, - невозмутимо проговорил Горацио. – Я виноват, что поступил так со всеми вами и раскаиваюсь в этом. Мне придется еще долго платить за это. И в первую очередь перед самим собой.

Эрик молча выслушал, мысленно соглашаясь с выводами собеседника.

- Извинение принято, - проговорил парень. – А знаешь, я действительно поверил, что ты погиб. Это было так… реально. Да уж, ФБР умеет запутывать следы. И как ты с ними только согласился работать?

- Я делал это не ради себя, - замешкавшись, пояснил Горацио.

- Ты никогда не делаешь ничего ради себя, все для других. Я понимаю, Эйч. – Эрик с трудом подыскивал слова. – Этим ты компенсируешь свои потери в жизни. Ничего, что я так, прямо?

- Это же исповедальня, - последовал ответ. – В церкви нельзя лгать. Это правда, то, что ты сказал. Я помогаю людям, потому что не могу помочь себе. Горацио Кейн знает, что такое сострадание, но на себе этого ни разу не испытывал.

- Я не знал, - Эрик почувствовал, что краснеет. Не каждый день ему приходится такое слышать.

- Я никому этого не говорил, - продолжил Горацио. – Ты первый.

- Я не знаю, что ответить, - признался Эрик.

- Мне нужен слушатель, а не критик, - последовал ответ.

- А еще тебе нужен помощник. Поэтому ты меня вызвал? Тебе я никогда не отказывал. Что нужно сделать? Прикрыть тебя ил Райана? Что?

- Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за Элиной и Реем младшим, - услышал Эрик голос Горацио и ушам своим не поверил. Переспросил:

- В каком смысле, присмотреть?

- Я бросил их, Эрик, - мрачно проговорил собеседник. – Это мое подполье добром может не кончится. Я хочу подстраховаться, если что-то произойдет. Я бы не хотел ставить их под удар. Только не их. Поможешь?

Эрик, не колеблясь, кивнул:

- Да. Я, конечно, разочарован твоим приказом, но….

- Это не приказ, Эрик, - поправил его Горацио. – А просьба. Присмотри за ними, хорошо?

- Я сделаю это, - пообещал парень. Поколебался: - А как же вы с Райаном? А Картер? Он что, не может обеспечить вас прикрытием?

- Он теоретик, а не практик, - пояснил Горацио. – Я с самого начала мало полагался на ФБР. Тебе показалось, что я сотрудничаю с ними, это они сотрудничают с нами. Картер, как собака на поводке. Боится, когда бьют и гавкает, когда хвалят. Мы не пропадем, Эрик и сможем за себя постоять.

- Главное, чтобы вы живы были, - глухо проговорил Эрик. – Второй раз твои похороны я не осилю.

Горацио позволил себе легкую усмешку:

- Я вычеркну тебя из списка приглашенных.

27.

Келли второй день подряд сидела в засаде, держа под наблюдением дорогу, ведущую на болота. В тот раз, когда она виделась с Райаном, то не ушла, как показалось обоим парням. Она села в машину и последовала за мотоциклом до черты города. Одиночный след в траве уходил вглубь болот, и ехать вслед за ребятами Келли не решилась. Она решила замаскировать машину и устроить засаду. Отход Эрика Делко от дела ее раздосадовал, и рассказывать ему о встрече с Райаном перехотелось. Зачем? Ему ведь уже не интересно. А вот ей да. Кто тот парень рядом с Вульфом, что они делают в болотах, что замышляют? Просить помощи было не у кого. У Фрэнка? У того самого дел по горло, а Алекс ничем не могла ей помочь, разве что посочувствовать.

Ночь в машине была тревожной. Подозрительные звуки окном действовали молодой женщине на нервы. Ее рука почти все время лежала на рукоятке пистолета, а сама она напряженно всматривалась в силуэты за окном. Где-то под утро, когда на смену бессонной ночи пришла усталость, Келли на некоторое время задремала. Ее разбудил рев мотора, разнесшийся эхом над высоким камышом. Через три минуты в поле зрения появился пикап, накрытый брезентом, а когда он проезжал мимо ее логова, Келли удалось рассмотреть четырех пассажиров. Райан был среди них, сидел на переднем сидении за рулем и похоже чувствовал себя не плохо в этой компании.

Келли собралась, было, уже ехать следом, когда машина вдруг сбавила ход и остановилась. На какое-то время молодую женщину охватила паника. Келли показалось, что ее заметили. Рука автоматически легла на пистолет, а палец автоматически снял предохранитель.

Из машины вылезли двое парней. Одного из них Келли видела с Райаном на кладбище. Именно он залез на борт пикапа и стащил брезент, под которым оказались два мотоцикла. Три минуты возни и они уже стояли на земле.

Келли напрягла слух, пытаясь уловить разговор, но шелест камышей поглощал все звуки. Однако один звук она все же услышала, который ни с чем не могла перепутать. Лязг передергиваемого затвора. Один из компании был с оружием, а возможно и все четверо.

Это открытие было пугающим для Келли. Неужели Райан спутался с преступной группой? Ей захотелось узнать, какую роль он играет в этом квартете?

Оседлав мотоциклы, ребята объехали пикап и помчались вперед. Келли подождала, пока вся кавалькада скроется за поворотом, и выехала из укрытия. На развилке мотоциклисты свернули в одну сторону, а машина в другую. Не задумываясь, Келли свернула вслед за пикапом. Райан был там, и именно он ее интересовал. Держать дистанцию было не трудно, особенно на оживленной трассе ранним утром. Внимательно следя за преследуемыми, Келли вытащила свой телефон и позвонила Фрэнку.

- Келли? – немного удивился детектив.

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - не здороваясь, выпалила молодая женщина.

- Кажется, ты взяла отгул…. Просьба связана с этим?

- Не совсем. Я хочу, чтобы ты пробил по базе одну машину.

- Чем ты занимаешься? – недоуменно спросил Фрэнк.

- Пожалуйста, выполни мою просьбу, - настойчиво попросила Келли и продиктовала детективу номера пикапа.

- Это важно? – записав информацию, уточнил Фрэнк.

- Это очень важно, - подтвердила Келли.

- Будь осторожна, - последовал совет.

- Буду, - ответила Келли и выключила телефон. Эти слова раньше говорил ей Горацио и на глаза непроизвольно навернулись злые слезы.

Задумавшись, Келли проехала мимо притормозившего на перекрестке пикапа. Пришлось проехать еще чуть-чуть вперед и остановиться на обочине.

«И что дальше?» - спросила себя молодая женщина, настороженно всматриваясь в зеркало заднего вида. Красный свет давно сменился зеленым, а Райан и его спутник все еще не торопились уезжать. Машин было не много, так что их никто не торопил убираться с дороги.

Келли осмотрела улицу. Это был жилой квартал, а не деловой центра города. Что здесь можно делать в семь тура?

Ответ пришел через 5 минут, когда где-то за поворотом послышался рев мотоциклетных моторов, заглушаемый звоном клаксона.

На перекресток выехал тюремный фургон с эскортом двух мотоциклистов. Келли сначала подумала, что это патрульные полицейские, но когда те открыли стрельбу по колесам, поняла, что это не так. Пикап резко сорвался с места и перегородил бортом ход движению. Из распахнутых дверей выскочили двое. Спутником Райана была особа женского пола, вооруженная дробовиком. Пистолет Райана смотрелся весьма скромно по сравнению с оружием его компаньонов.

Келли не верила, что это происходит с ней. Дрожащей рукой, молодая женщина набрала номер Фрэнка.

- Нападение на тюремный фургон, - проговорила она и продиктовала адрес.

- Подозреваемые? – быстро включился в работу Фрэнк, не спрашивая, откуда у Келли такая информация.

- Четверо, - ответила Келли и не узнала своего голоса. – Синий пикап, двое на мотоциклах. Ты пробил номера?

- Да, - ответил Фрэнк. – Этот пикап уже замечен полицией на других МП. Не высовывайся, Келли, эта банда очень опасна. Мы выезжаем.

Келли машинально кивнула и, только положив телефон на сидение рядом собой, поняла, что она в машине одна. Открыв дверь, молодая женщина вылезла наружу и пригибаясь, двинулась вдоль машинного ряда. Она видела, как Райан прилепил что-то на дверь остановившегося фургона, как спустя несколько секунд, после взрыва дверь слетела с петель и с грохотом упала на мостовую. Сразу же в открытый проем фургона полетели две газовые гранаты, и перекресток затянуло дымовым облаком. Один из нападавших, на ходу одевая кислородную маску, вбежал в фургон и вскоре снова показался, но уже не один. Он тащил на себе заключенного в красной робе, который тяжело припадал на левую ногу.

Келли приблизилась достаточно близко для выстрела из пистолета, но ей мешал дым. Кричать «полиция» было бесполезно, по ней бы сразу открыли огонь из 4 стволов. А сидеть и просто смотреть считалось трусостью.

«Что со мной происходит? Что я делаю?» - спросила себя молодая женщина. – «Я здесь из-за Райана? И что он для меня значит теперь?»

Ее раздумья прервал вой полицейских сирен, и на перекресток вылетели две патрульные машины. Следующие минуты казались Келли адом. Девка с винчестером открыла огонь, прикрывая отход своих, либо же ей просто нравилось палить из двух стволов по движущимся мишеням. Вместо Райана за руль сел один из мотоциклистов, а на пассажирском сидении нашел себе место заключенный. Девка что-то крикнула Райану, вскочила на борт пикапа, не переставая стрелять. Машина рванула с места, полицейские машины следом. Второй парень с Узи уже сидел на мотоцикле и собирался уезжать.

- Расходимся! – проорал он Райану и дал газ.

Райан растерянно посмотрел ему вслед, потом бросил взгляд на лежащий на боку фургон, оглянулся вокруг, видимо удивляясь, что он здесь оказался. Келли сняла предохранитель и вышла из укрытия.

Райан чувствовал себя зажатым в тиски. Он находился на МП, но почему-то не торопился покидать его, ноги словно приросли к земле. Да, он готовился к захвату полицейского фургона, но не думал, что все произойдет так быстро. Импровизация, вот что двигало командой. Каждый играл свою роль. Он же не привык работать без четкого плана действий. Райан надеялся, что эта операция обойдется без жертв, но Сэт думала иначе. Как бешеная открыла огонь на поражение. Не хватает, чтобы на его совести была смерть федерала.

Дым противно щекотал ноздри и Райан поплелся к мотоциклу. Сухой щелчок за спиной и оклик «стой» заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности и застыть от страха. Он узнал этот голос. Медленно повернулся, держа пистолет стволом вниз. Второй раз стрелять в своих друзей он не будет.

- Оружие на землю! – послышался жесткий приказ, и парень удивленно посмотрел в глаза Келли ДюКейн.

- Тебя не должно было здесь быть, - только и смог выдавить Райан.

- Как и тебя. Оружие на землю! Встань на колени, руки за голову! – Келли держала Райана под прицелом, не опуская рук.

- Ты ошибаешься, - тяжело сглотнув, проговорил он.

- Я сказала, на колени! – без компромиссов повторила Келли.

Райан отрицательно покачал головой:

- Этого не будет.

- Тогда я в тебя выстрелю, - проговорила молодая женщина, внезапно севшим голосом.

- Стреляй, - ответил Райан и повернулся к ней спиной. Сделал медленный шаг вперед. Удаляясь, он прислушивался к своему сердцебиению, которое ускорилось до шума крови в ушах.

- Стой! - пыталась остановить его Келли, но уже не так настойчиво.

- Стреляй, если можешь, - добавил Райан и ускорил шаги.

Келли колебалась какое-то время, а потом, со слезами на глазах опустила оружие. Молча смотрела парню вслед, но не сдвинулась с места ни на шаг, чтобы догнать его и арестовать.

Сзади послышался тяжелый топот ног и к Келли подбежал Фрэнк Трип.

- Ты в порядке? – запыхавшись, спросил детектив. – Кто это был?

Келли молча засунула пистолет в кобуру и когда посмотрела Фрэнку в глаза, на ее лице уже не было слез:

- Никто.

28.

Райан не спешил возвращаться в болота. Его бросили, что же он не против потрепать Буну нервы. Он пошел на кладбище, так как нуждался в срочной поддержке.

Горацио был на месте, как ожидалось, но встретил его не очень дружелюбно.

- Что произошло? – спросил он, когда Райан буквально вломился в его келью на чердаке.

- Я хочу выйти из игры, - заявил Вульф. – Я думал, что потяну это дело, но ошибся.

- Что произошло? – повторил свой вопрос Горацио.

- Н днях я чуть не застрелил Эрика, а сегодня меня могла убить Келли. Мне становится страшно….

- Теперь ты понял, что значит работать под прикрытием?

- Да, но слишком поздно, - тяжело признался Вульф. – Я так больше не могу.

- А я могу? – неожиданно резко спросил Горацио. - Думаешь, мне здесь спокойно? Это не так. У меня сердце разрывается, когда я вижу своих близких у себя на могиле и ничего не могу сделать. Даже сказать им правду.

- Келли могла убить меня, - хмуро произнес Райан и опустил голову.

- Но не убила же, - парировал Горацио. – Ты пришел сюда, чтобы это рассказать? Или ищешь сожаления?

Райан нервно вскинул голову и посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- Все в порядке, Райан, - услышал он. – Ты пришел по адресу, но не к тому священнику. Я могу тебе помочь, но не в этом.

- Что мне делать? – севшим голосом спросил Вульф. – Они… Мы освободили Поллукса.

- Я слышал.

- Никто не пострадал?

- Сегодня нет, но насчет завтра, я не уверен.

- Поэтому я должен вернуться, - понял Райан.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио.

- Наши встречи могут оказаться опасными.

- Я знаю, поэтому приготовил тебе это. – С этими словами Горацио протянул Райану пулю с красным наконечником.

- Что это? – удивился парень?

- Радиомаяк, - ответил Горацио. – Если ты будешь уверен, что тебя раскрыли, жми на красную головку, и я тебя вытащу.

- Горацио, - ошеломленно проговорил Райан, не зная, что говорить в таких моментах. – Я….

- Просто нажми на головку, - повторил Горацио. – И будь осторожен, хорошо? У меня чувство, что скоро произойдет что-то важное.

- Я каждый день это чувствую, - тяжело признался Вульф. – Для меня день как год. Спасибо тебе, Эйч.

Райан ушел, а Горацио молча проводил его взглядом.

- День как год, - повторил он. – Как же ты прав, парень. Лучше быть живым среди мертвых, чем мертвым среди живых.

Эрик Делко тоже сидел в засаде, но только в отличии от Келли, в качестве наблюдателя. Охранять Эллину и Рея младшего было легко, но только когда они были вместе. В течение дня Эрик сопровождал их машину, а ночью остался возле дома, отогнав машину за соседний гараж. Ему пришлось сменить машину, чтобы Элина не догадалась о его присутствии. Эрик не мог представить себе, как будет смотреть женщине в глаза после встречи с живым Горацио.

Утром по рации он узнал, что был освобожден заключенный, тот самый, которого он подстрелил. Новость была ошеломляющей. Эрик не мог понять, как банда узнала время перевозки и маршрут фургона. Федералы держали такого рода информацию в секрете, а Райан, даже будучи агентом под прикрытием, не мог себе позволить утечку информации такого рода.

Эрик так задумался, что едва не прохлопал уход Рея младшего. Парень некоторое время растерянно переводил взгляд с дома на мальчишку, решая, что делать? Кого охранять? Не мог же он разорваться.

Мальчик свернул за угол дома и Эрик принял решение, поехал вслед за ним. Рей младший ничего не подозревая и не замечающей едущей позади машины, неторопливо шел по улице. Эрик вспомнил, что каникулы все еще продолжаются и парнишке спешить некуда.

«Это же подросток», - сказал себе Эрик. – «Мало ли куда он направляется?»

Рей младший прошагал пешком два квартала, сел на автобус и вышел у дома Горацио Кейна.

Эрик свернул на тротуар и внимательно смотрел, как подросток возиться у двери с ключами. Когда он зашел в дом, Эрик вышел из машины и направился через газон. Ему было интересно, что делает здесь мальчик. Подошел к двери и поколебавшись, постучал. К его удивлению, дверь открыл не Рей, а какой-то мужик. Эрик недоуменно уставился на него, соображая, кто бы это мог быть.

- Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил парень. – И кто вы вообще такой? Из ФБР?

- А ты кто? – вопросом на вопрос спросил незнакомец.

Эрик оторопел:

- Это дом Горацио Кейна, моего друга.

- Вашего друга? – переспросил мужчина. – Тот, который умер?

- Вы мне не нравитесь, - заявил вдруг Эрик. – Я звоню в полицию. Не думаю, что вас сюда приглашали. Где Рей?

- Какой еще Рей? – переспросил незнакомец, ни мало не смутившись при слове «полиция».

- Мальчик. Который зашел сюда две минуты назад, - жестко проговорил Эрик.

- Не было никакого мальчика, - обронил незнакомец и попытался закрыть дверь.

Эрик быстро подставил ногу и толкнул дверь плечом. Ворвавшись в дом, он увидел Рея младшего, связанного, под охраной второго типа.

- Что здесь происходит? – успел произнести Эрик, прежде, чем его ударили сзади по голове чем-то тяжелым.

- Сам напросился, - обронил незнакомец и кивнул своему напарнику: - Пацана в машину.

- А этот? – кивок на лежащего Эрика.

- Он меня не интересует. Кто следующий в нашем списке?

- Блондинка.

29.

Райан вернулся в дом на болотах поздно вечером. Едва переступил порог гаража, как к нему сразу подскочил Кастор:

- Тебя где черти носили? Мы думали, тебя копы повязали.

- Мотоцикл сломался, - сквозь зубы ответил Райан. – Как Пол?

- Скоро будет прыгать, как раньше. Он отдыхает.

- А Бун?

- У него встреча, будет позже.

- А Сэт?

- А Сэт большая девочка, ей нянька не нужна, - усмехнулся Кастор. – Готовь лучше свои инструменты, мы выезжаем через час.

- Куда? – поинтересовался Райан.

- Секрет, - отозвался собеседник. – Любишь сюрпризы?

- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой Райан.

- Да, расслабься ты, Рай, - подбодрил Вульфа Кастор. – На этот раз тебе не придется ни в кого стрелять.

- Спасибо за заботу, Касс, - с иронией поблагодарил Райан и пошел собирать вещи. Таинственность Кастора ему не нравилась, как впрочем и отсутствие главарей банды.

Полтора часа спустя они оба находились в центре города, в административном районе. Остановившись у торца высотки, Кастор кивнул Райану:

- Приехали.

Вульф недоуменно посмотрел на напарника.

- Да, Рай, это тебе не касса супермаркета и даже не банк. Федеральный валютный фонд. Вылезай.

Райан открыл дверцу машины и вышел на тротуар. Вокруг было полно спешащих по своим делам людей, и на них почти никто не обращал внимания. Неужели это то самое дело, о котором предупреждал его Картер? – задумался Райан. – Что-то крупномасштабное? Чтобы ограбить федералов, нужно иметь наглость или же быть безрассудными.

- Сумасшедшие, - произнес Райан и пошел вслед за Кастором, таща на плече сумку с «инструментами».

Напарник направился не к центральному входу, а наоборот, обошел здание по периметру и остановился у черного входа. Навстречу им вышел охранник и Райан поначалу порядком перетрусил.

- Свои, - кивнул ему Кастор и тот поманил их за собой. Завел в комнату СБ.

- Форма на стуле за дверью, - услышал Райан и безропотно оделся вслед за Кастором, недоумевая, каким образом банде удалось подкупить охранника. Может, они ему предложили долю? Или он с самого начала был с бандой заодно?

- Камеры слежения в хранилище выключаться через пять минут, - проинструктировал ребят секьюрити. – Буну привет.

- Обязательно, - кивнул Кастор и уверенно вышел в коридор. Райан поправил набедренную портупею и поспешил вслед за ним. Охранник довел их до лифта и пошел назад. Райан огляделся в поисках камер, но их не было.

- Свой человек? – спросил Райан у Каса.

- Да, - подтвердил тот. – Работал с нами в Сиэтле. Кличка: Дружок. Легко втирается в доверие.

- Вы задумали это дело давно, верно? Завербовали людей разных специальностей, вяли их в долю. Много денег в этом фонде?

- Да, Рай, очень много. Поэтому мы сюда приехали.

- А как же «импровизация» и никакого плана?

- Ты слишком болтлив для бывшего зэка, Рай, - неожиданно одернул его Кастор. – Выполняй свою работу и останешься доволен.

- Кажется, как члена команды вы должны были меня проинформировать о предстоящем деле. Я бы мог подготовиться получше. Тип взрывчатки, вес…. Откуда вы знаете, что у меня есть и чего у меня нет? Вдруг, не хватит динамита?

Двери лифта открылись и они оказались на подземном уровне хранилища. Здесь их встретил Бун. Он услышал концовку вопроса и ответил вместо Кастора:

- Динамита достаточно. Мы позаботились обо всем, Рай.

- Может, у вас и подрывник еще один есть? – сердито спросил Вульф.

- Иди за мной, - Бун повернулся к нему спиной и пошел к хранилищу. Остановился у железной решетки и показал обоим своим спутникам чемодан посреди комнаты. Райан успел разглядеть замок и электронное табло, светящееся красным светом.

- Федералы большие выдумщики, - пояснял Бун. – Заминировали доступ к своим сокровищам. Очень удобно держать бриллианты в одном надежном месте. Сто миллионов долларов. Ради них стоит рискнуть. Нам нужен не подрывник, Райан, а сапер. Или тебя этому не успели научить?

Райан вздрогнул от поставленного вопроса и только потом понял, что Бун назвал его имя. Настоящее имя.

Отступив на шаг назад, Райан уперся спиной в стену и не сопротивлялся, когда Бун молча забрал у него оружие и бегло обыскал с ног до головы. На пулю в кармане он не обратил внимания и у Райана появился лучик надежды.

- Жучков нет, - задумчиво проговорил Бун. – Странно.

- Он коп? – исподлобья спросил Кастор. – Федерал? Бун, это не смешно!

- Зато мне смешно, - ответил тот. – Знаешь, Рай, ты играл убедительно и я бы тебе поверил, если бы не одно «но». Видишь ли, я лично знаком с Сайманом Муром.

Райан почувствовал себя подвешенным за шиворот на стальной крюк.

- Ты и Сэт с самого начала знали, что я подослан, - проговорил он.

- Да, - кивнул Бун. – А теперь мне интересно кем? Кто тебя прислал?

- Дэвид Райт, - дерзко ответил Райан, глядя в глаза противнику.

Бун недоуменно посмотрел не него, а потом позволил себе усмешку:

- Этот недоумок? Я удивлен. Он кто, твой друг?

- Он был моим другом, пока ты его не убил, - мрачно ответил Райан. – А теперь убьешь меня? Давай, стреляй!

- Не могу, - развел руками тот. – Пока нет. Игра еще не закончена и твоя роль тоже.

- Вам нужен заложник? – уточнил Райан. – Эту роль я играть не намерен.

- Сейчас проверим. – Бун вытащил из нагрудного кармана комбинезона две фотографии и протянул их Райану. – Кто из них умрет первым? Кем пожертвуешь, женщиной или ребенком?

Райан почувствовал, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Такого оборота он не предусмотрел.

- Что я должен делать? – севшим голосом спросил парень. – Я не могу вам помочь с таймером.

- Придется постараться, - не отступил Бун. – Найди мне человека, который сможет это сделать, иначе твои друзья будут лежать рядом с Дэвидом Райтом.

- Я не могу, - пытался возражать Райан. – Я уволился из полиции.

- Это твои проблемы, Рай. У нас есть 12 часов, чтобы открыть чемодан. – Я хочу увидеть их, - неожиданно заявил Райан. – Девушку и мальчика.

- Девушки, к сожалению, здесь нет, - отозвался Бун, - а вот мальчик, пожалуйста.

Парень вызвал кого-то по рации и спустя две минуты один из «секьюрити» приволок в хранилище упирающегося Рея младшего.

- Доволен? – усмехнулся Бун. – Чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, мы подстраховались. Второй заложник в надежном месте, так сказать наш второй шанс, если вдруг придется отступать.

- Все в порядке, Рей, - пытался утешить подростка Райан. – Это игра. Представь, что это игра.

- Да, Рей, это игра, - подтвердил Бун и пристально посмотрел на Райана. – И кое-кого в ней не хватает. Лейтенанта Кейна, если я не ошибаюсь.

Его голос заглушил треск рации. Один из наружных наблюдателей сообщил, что к федеральному зданию подъехала полиция.

- И что теперь? – упавшим голосом спросил Кастор. – Бун?

- План «Б», - ответил тот. – Занять оборону. Обожаю переговоры с полицией, особенно когда есть о чем поторговаться.

Райан удивленно смотрел на Буна. Неужели тот говорит серьезно?

- Я теперь не смогу сделать то, что ты просил, - сказал он.

- Можешь, - ответил Бун, кидая ему телефонную трубку. – Звони.

- Куда? – Не понял Райан.

- Своему священнику, Рай. Я тоже хочу исповедоваться.

30.

Эрик Делко пришел в себя и некоторое время не мог вспомнить, где находится. Голова гудела, в глазах двоилось, а во рту стоял привкус крови…. Привстав на локте, Эрик осмотрелся по сторонам и узнал гостиную Горацио Кейна.

«Рей», - вспомнил он, и голова взорвалась от боли. Пошатываясь, он встал на ноги и подошел к телефону. С третьей попытки дозвонился к Картеру.

- Делко, - устало выдохнул он в трубку. – Я в доме Горацио. Какие-то люди были здесь и забрали его племянника.

- Какие люди? – переспросил Картер.

- Вы сняли наблюдателей. Вы обязаны были наблюдать за его домом до самого конца операции.

- Ты их успел рассмотреть? – спросил Картер, не реагируя обвинение.

- Одного да. Он отпер мне дверь. Второй был с мальчиком, а третий треснул меня по голове. Думаю, Горацио ваше решение о снятии наблюдения не понравится. Кто и куда увез мальчика? Я ничего не знаю.

- Зато я знаю, - послышался неожиданный ответ.

Эрик переложил трубку из одной руки в другую.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – поинтересовался он, не скрывая тревоги. – Думаете, это дело рук банды?

- Пол часа назад банда Сэт зашла в здание Федерального валютного фонда. Их цель – чемодан с бриллиантами на сумму 100 миллионов долларов, - пояснил Картер.

- 100 миллионов? – переспросил Эрик.

- Большие деньги, верно?

- Зачем им нужен тогда подрывник? Забрать какой-то чемодан?

- В нем-то все и дело. На нем есть цифровой замок к которому подключен взрывной механизм. Бомба работает в автономном режиме. Если не вводить код каждые 12 часов, чемодан взорвется.

- Зачем же тогда его держать в центре города? – недоуменно спросил Эрик. – Это деловой квартал! Здесь работают тысячи людей!

- Охранная система всегда четко работает, - невозмутимо ответил Картер.

- Хотите сказать, работала? – со злой иронией спросил Эрик.

- Есть еще кое-что. Мы догадывались, что они придут именно в это здание и подложили в чемодан фальшивые бриллианты. Единственное, что там настоящее, это бомба. Я думал, они похитят драгоценности и где-то за городом вскроют чемодан. Ничего подобного. Парни заперлись в здании и уже выступили с заявлением, что подорвут здание и убьют заложников. Возможно, Рей младший один из них.

- Нужно сообщить его матери, - тяжело сглотнул Эрик. – Я не могу это сделать, у меня духу не хватит. Если я и буду говорить, то только с Горацио.

- Тогда поторопись, если хочешь его застать.

- В каком смысле? – переспросил Эрик.

- Горацио будет вести переговоры. Как объяснил Бун, он один из участников игры и будет разговаривать только с ним.

- Это провал операции, Картер, - голос Эрика дрогнул и сорвался.

- Не совсем, - ответил агент ФБР. – У Горацио будет код чемодана, а у заложников шанс на спасение. Мы посылаем туда полицейского со стажем сапера.

- Вы идете не риск.

- Битва без риска, триумф без славы, - отчеканил Картер. – Знаешь, кто это сказал?

- Надеюсь не тот, кто проиграл, - мрачно ответил Эрик и повесил трубку.

31.

У федерального здания собралась толпа зевак. Людей оттеснили за желтую ленту, вдоль которой выставили кордон из полицейских, прибывающих к месту происшествия каждые десять минут. Федералам не нравилось, как развиваются события. Вся эта шумиха. Террористы угрожали взорвать здание, под угрозой сноса мог оказаться целый квартал, но люди вместо того, чтобы бежать отсюда, наоборот оставались стоять на месте. Следовало срочно проинформировать мэрию и привлечь МЧС для экстренной эвакуации.

Горацио прибыл в фургоне ФБР, вместе со спецназом. Картер отдал какой-то приказ своим людям и забрался внутрь машины.

- Принес? – сразу спросил его Горацио.

- Вот, - Картер протянул ему полицейский жетон. – Пистолет пока побудет у меня. Бронежилет одел?

- Да, мамочка, - со злой иронией ответил Горацио. – Они звонили повторно?

- Ждем с минуты на минуту. Мне очень жаль, что так случилось с твоим племянником….

- Жаль? – переспросил Горацио. – Скажи это его матери, а не мне.

- Это наша ошибка, я признаю свою вину. Нужно было не убирать наблюдение с твоего дома.

- Интересно, почему ты мне это говоришь? – поинтересовался Горацио и пристально посмотрел на Картера. – Думаешь, я не вернусь и этот разговор останется между нами? Признай это публично, Крис и я тебе поверю. Давай код чемодана. Надеюсь, среди этих экстремистов нет ювелира.

- Этого мы не знаем, - нахмурился Картер.

- А что вы вообще знаете? – вздохнул Горацио. – Ладно, я готов. Рясу одевать?

- Очень смешно, Эйч, - скривился Крис. – Думаю, в этом уже нет необходимости. Это твой выход из подполья. Не совсем кончено триумфальный, но…. Представляю, какая сейчас будет реакция.

- Не представляешь, - ответил Горацио, хлопнул Картера по плечу и подцепил на пояс брюк жетон. На ходу одевая солнцезащитные очки, он распахнул дверцы фургона и спрыгнул на асфальт. Картер, немного замешкавшись, вышел вслед за ним.

Та суматоха, которая творилась вокруг какое-то время продолжалась, а потом резко голоса смолкли и наступила тишина. Единственное, что ее нарушало, это треск раций, переговоры операторов и гул толпы.

Горацио ощутил на себе десятки пар изумленных и растерянных взглядов. Он знал, что чувствуют все эти люди. Ему тоже не нравилось быть обманутым. Поэтому он и одел очки. Чтобы люди не видели его глаз. Громкий звонок телефона в этой немой тишине принес ему облегчение и он поспешил взять трубку.

- Мы долго еще будем ждать? – услышал Горацио на том конце провода голос самоуверенного в себе юнца.

- Считайте, что вы дождались, - ответил он. - Ваш священник уже здесь.

- Лейтенант Кейн?

- Да.

- Ну, и каково оно быть мертвым?

- Это все, что ты хотел узнать?

- Нет не все. Слушай сюда, шутник. Ты заходишь сюда один и….

- Без оружия? – подсказал Горацио. – Я знаю правила игры, Бун.

- Забавно. Мы не знакомились, но ты знаешь мое имя.

- Я сейчас к тебе приду, и ты узнаешь моё, - ответил Горацио, вешая трубку.

32.

Картер нервно расхаживал возле фургона, то и дело бросая взгляд на федеральное здание. Горацио исчез за дверью 2 минуты назад, а его уже снедало любопытство, что происходит внутри. Где-то справа от него послышался какой-то шум, и агент повернул голову. Через ограждения к нему пробирались двое людей. Агент Стетлер и мать подростка. Картер придал себе невозмутимый вид и пошел навстречу гостям.

- Где мой сын? – сразу набросилась на него Элина Салас, нервозно поглядывая на людей, снующих вокруг. – Вы хоть что-то сделали, чтобы освободить его?

- Я над этим работаю, - ответил Картер, - Все будет в порядке, мэм.

- Откуда такая самоуверенность? – поинтересовался Стетлер. – Если вы что-то скрываете, то вам лучше этого не делать. Говорите правду.

Картер недружелюбно взглянул на агента ОВР, но промолчал. Элина тронула его за рукав, и он все свое внимание обратил на нее.

- Вы ведете переговоры? – спросила его женщина. – Я могу поговорить с сыном? Я хочу услышать его голос. Что с ним все хорошо….

- Это правда, что террористы грозятся подорвать здание? – снова влез Стетлер.

- Мы не знаем этого наверняка, - ответил Картер. – Возможно, они блефуют.

- А если нет? – Элина отчаянно посмотрела на здание, в котором засели террористы. – Рей там один, ему страшно. Как такое произошло? Почему мой сын?

Картер отвел взгляд и тихо ответил:

- Он там не один, мэм. Мы уже послали переговорщика.

- А как насчет саперной команды? – спросил Стетлер. – Вы представляете, если здесь все взорвется? Кто возьмет на себя ответственность за это?

Картер посмотрел в глаза Эллине:

- Внутри здания находится профессионал. Он не позволит, чтобы с вашим сыном что-то случилось.

- Не позволит? – тихо переспросила женщина.

- Ни за что на свете, - подтвердил Картер.

- Вы мне не ответили, - продолжал настаивать Стетлер. – Вы послали туда саперов?

- Уже ответил, - произнес Картер, продолжая смотреть в глаза Эллине. – Этот человек знает свое дело. Он лучший специалист, которого я знаю.

- Знаете…., - повторила за ним женщина, и Картер понял, что до нее дошел смысл его слов. – Сукин сын.

- Не вините его, - с трудом подыскивая слова, попытался защитить Горацио Картер.

- А эти слова я адресовала не ему, - жестко ответила Элина и холодно посмотрела на агента ФБР.

- Что же, я заслужил, - вздохнул Картер.

- Что происходит? – Стетлер недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Его слова заглушил голос диктора и взгляды собеседников устремились на экран, установленный внутри фургона. Шли новости.

Элина крупным планом увидела федеральное здание, у которого они стояли и идущего к дверям человека. Человека, которого она думала уже нет.

- Какого черта? – недоуменно спросил Стетлер, всматриваясь в экран. – Это что, шутка?

- Никаких шуток, - ответил Картер, сложив руки на груди. – Вы хотели послать туда саперов? Сапер уже там.

Стетлер тяжело вздохнул и сел на подножку фургона, опустив голову и избегая взглядов присутствующих.

- Как думаете, - поинтересовался Картер у Элины. – Кажется этим известием мы ранили его самолюбие?

- Нет, Картер, - ответила Элина, глаза которой были полны слез. – Вы его только что расстреляли. Но перед этим вы оба убили меня.

33.

- Вы посмотрите, кто к нам пришел! – театрально воскликнул Бун, когда Горацио вошел в вестибюль здания. – Ну, отче, каково оно, быть мертвым?

- Будешь дальше продолжать себя так вести, скоро узнаешь, - ответил Горацио, тревожно оглядываясь вокруг. Он не видел племянника, и это его беспокоило. Как и отсутствие Вульфа.

- А он шутник, - Бун посмотрел на своих приятелей. – Люблю остроумных копов.

- Где заложники? – хмуро поинтересовался Горацио.

- Ты имеешь в виду своего агента или мальчишку? – уточнил тот. – Они в порядке, пока во всяком случае. Их жизнь зависит от того, о чем мы с тобой договоримся. Что у тебя для меня есть?

- Если уж мы торгуемся, то где «товар»? – поинтересовался Горацио. – Предпочитаю натуру.

- А еще он настырный, - снова бросил реплику Бун, и его дружки рассмеялись. – Ты их не увидишь, пока я не захочу. Я не люблю торговаться. Я или беру, или не беру.

- А я даю, или не даю, - в тон ответил ему Горацио.

Бун недовольно поморщился.

- Сколько прошло времени? – продолжил Горацио. – Когда ты последний раз смотрел на часы? Тик-так, Бун, тик-так.

Бун резко вскинул пистолет и навел его на полицейского:

- Я не шучу!

- Я тоже, - спокойно ответил Горацио. – Это ты меня позвал. Хотел поговорить?

- Давай код! – рявкнул Бун, теряя терпение. – Или мы все здесь умрем!

- Такой твой план? – уточнил Горацио. – Хочешь умереть героем? Должен разочаровать тебя, ты им не станешь.

- Ты тоже! – воскликнул Бун и нажал на курок.

Время для Горацио как бы растянулось на какое-то время. Вспышка выстрела, резкая боль, пронзившая руку и мысль, что он все еще жив. Когда эхо выстрела смолкло, все присутствующие уставились на полицейского, который, сцепив зубы, держался за руку чуть ниже локтя.

- Ты сам этого хотел! – пытался оправдаться Бун.

Горацио выдавил из себя полуулыбку. Бун хотел причинить ему боль? Причинил. Но играть мученика он перед ним не станет.

- Код! – упрямо повторил Бун, наставив на него пистолет.

Горацио некоторое время выдерживал паузу, а потом как бы неохотно отдал бумажку.

- Видишь, как все просто, - похвалили его Бун, открывая чемодан.

- Все не бывает простым, - проговорил Горацио. – Ты получил, что хотел? Что дальше? Твои угрозы подорвать здание обоснованы?

- Ты это узнаешь, - пообещал Бун. – Только нас уже здесь не будет.

- Здание окружено полицией.

- Ну и что? – небрежно обронил Бун. – У нас есть аргументы, против которых трудно устоять. Первый: заложники, второй – взрывчатка, третий – дистанционный детонатор, который находится у моей подружки. Если я не вернусь, если меня схватят, она выполнит свой приказ. Я выйду отсюда, и поможешь мне в этом ты.

Бун протянул трубку Горацио: - Звони. – Твой очередь говорить, отче.

Разговор с Картером длился две минуты. ФБР уступило террористам, так как на кону стояло больше, чем три жизни, а целый жилой квартал города.

- Что теперь? – поинтересовался Горацио, опуская трубку на рычаг. Путь свободен, Бун.

- Ты хорошо выполнил свою работу, - кивнул тот. – Но на этом она заканчивается. Шагай в хранилище, умник.

- Зачем?

- Хотел увидеть товар натурой? Он там.

Горацио бесцеремонно подтолкнули к железной двери сейфа, и он вынужден был переступить порог. Райан и Рей младший были там, сидели спинной друг к другу, связанные и с мешками на головах. У их ног стояла коробка с динамитом и таймером, почти такая же, как чемодан с бриллиантами, только побольше в размерах.

- Будь как дома, - ухмыльнулся Бун. – Прощайте, святой отец.

- Мы еще встретимся, - глухо пообещал Горацио.

- В раю вряд ли. Именно туда ты попадешь, только на этот раз по-настоящему.

Горацио молча проводил его взглядом, дождался, пока Бун запрет дверь сейфа, и только потом поспешил осмотреть взрывоопасную конструкцию.

- Горацио? – услышал он голос Райана. – Извини, что так вышло…..

- Дядя? – подал голос племянник. - Это ты?

Горацио не знал, кому отвечать первому. Он поочередно снял мешки с голов пленников и помог им освободиться от веревок.

- Дядя? – снова сказал Рей младший. – Я думал…. Мы думали ты…. Умер.

- Извини, сынок, - обнял его за плечи Горацио, пытливо заглядывая мальчику в глаза. – За обман. Так было надо. Для работы.

- Папа тоже нам врал, и из этого не вышло ничего хорошего.

- Твой дядя не виноват, - вступился за Горацио Райан. – Не держи на него обиды. Он помогал другу, а это главное в полицейской работе. Прикрытие напарника. – Райан посмотрел на Горацио. – Они знали кто я с самого начала. Картер плохо выучил историю Буна. Он знал Саймона Мура, тот сидел с ним в одной колонии. Если это и провал операции, то нашей вины в ней нет. Все было бессмысленно с самого начала. Бун играл с нами. Преступники на свободе, мы здесь, заперты как мыши в клетке. Три килограмма динамита. Ты сможешь это разрядить? Я нет.

- А придется, - проговорил Горацио. - Я не смогу работать одной рукой.

- Тот звук…. Это был выстрел? Бун в тебя стрелял? Сильно задело?

- Жить буду, - отмахнулся Горацио. – Будешь мне помогать. Надеюсь, мы разрядим эту штуку до того, как таймер обнулится. Пока вскроют дверь сейфа, мы можем превратиться в пыль.

Горацио мельком посмотрел на циферблат своих часов и только теперь заметил красную мигающую лампочку в левом верхнем углу. – Посмотрел на Райана. – Ты включил маяк? Давно?

- Я включил его после звонка в ФБР. Подбросил его Кастору.

- Умно, - заметил лейтенант, - но слишком опасно для рассекреченного агента. Если бы тебя поймали….

- Я сделал это не ради себя, - тяжело признался Райан. – У них есть еще один заложник. Тебе это не понравится.

- Кто? – глухо спросил Горацио.

- Келли ДюКейн, - опустил голову Вульф. – Этот маяк – единственный нить, ведущая к ее местонахождению. Надеюсь, она будет еще жива, когда мы ее найдем.

- Надеюсь, мы тоже, - жестко отозвался Горацио. – За работу, Райан. Пока она у нас есть….

34.

Горацио с Райаном общими усилиями справились раньше со своей проблемой, чем те парни, которые пытались вызволить их из сейфа.

Первый, кто вломился в хранилище, был Картер.

- Все живы? – спросил он, хотя видел, что все под контролем. – Слава богу все целы. Надеюсь, больше динамита в здании нет. Я вызвал саперов с собаками, они уже заканчивают осмотр помещений. Эти гады перепрограммировали замок сейфа, поэтому мы так задержались. Горацио? Это что у тебя на рукаве? Кровь? Мы слышали выстрел….. Тебе что-то нужно?

- Да, кое-что нужно, - ответил Горацио, пропуская мимо ушей излияния Криса. – Мне нужно устройство GPS, машина и мой пистолет.

- Для вас операция закончена, - оторопел Картер. – Куда-то собрались? Я дам вам людей.

- Ты хотел сказать, операция провалена, - поправил его Горацио. – Спасибо за предложение Крис, но ты уже нам раз помог. Мы сами справимся.

- Ну, хоть скажете, куда поедете?

- Мы еще сами не знаем, - неохотно признался Горацио. – Нам нужна машина и срочно.

- Можете взять мою, - протянул ключи Картер, а вслед за тем пистолет лейтенанта. – Надеюсь, вы ее вернете целой.

- Надейся, - ответил Горацио, забирая «подарок».

Они с Райаном поспешно выбежали из хранилища и покинули здание. У выхода Горацио нос к нос столкнулся с Эриком Делко.

- Я волновался за вас, - сказал парень. – Все нормально?

- Пока нет, - покачал головой Горацио, тревожно осматриваясь по сторонам. Он заметил Эллину и Рея младшего, стоящих в обнимку у фургона ФБР и отвел взгляд.

- Что такое? – настороженно поинтересовался Эрик.

- Мы едем искать Келли, - подал голос Райан. – Она у них. У банды. Как гарантия, что я все сделаю правильно. Они, наверное, думают, что мы мертвы, но не думаю, что ее просто так отпустят.

- Это правда? Она у них? – Эрик смотрел на Горацио. – Я поеду с вами.

- Нет, - неожиданно тихо возразил Горацио. – Ты останешься здесь.

- Но Горацио! – воскликнул Эрик. – Мы не можем бросить ее!

- Мы ее и не бросаем, - парировал Горацио.

- А я значит снова лишний? – вскипел парень. – Я думал, мы одна команда.

- Да, и ты до сих пор ее член, - подтвердил лейтенант.

- Тогда я не понимаю, почему я тебе не нужен….

- Ты нужен ей, - Горацио кивнул в сторону Эллины. – Помнишь, о чем я тебя просил? Выполни просьбу до конца.

Эрик посмотрел на женщину, ответил:

- Я не хочу быть рядом, когда ты будешь перед ней оправдываться.

- Я избавлю тебя от такого зрелища, - пообещал Горацио. – Держи меня в курсе, - тихо проговорил Эрик. Будьте осторожны. Оба.

- Не волнуйся, - Горацио похлопал его по плечу и поспешил вниз по ступенькам к машине Картера.

Парень какое-то время смотрел им вслед, потом тяжело сглотнул и направился к Элине. Он видел, как Горацио на какое-то время замешкался у машины, когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом женщины. Они ничего не сказали друг другу и это пугало парня. Когда он до них дошел, машина Картера уже рванула с места и исчезла за поворотом.

- В его стиле, - проговорила тихо Элина. – Молча уходить, ничего не сказав. Об остальном я должна догадываться сама. А ты почему здесь?

- Я выполняю приказ, - неохотно ответил Эрик.

- Ну, кончено, он же твой командир. И что же это за приказ?

- Моя работа, - ответил парень.

- Как давно ты узнал, что он…..

- Немного раньше тебя, - опустил голову Эрик. – Я думал, Вульф предатель, а оказалось, что не он один.

- Но ты не можешь на них долго сердиться, верно?

- Да. А ты? – Эрик посмотрел на женщину. - Ты сможешь их простить?

- Возможно, - с грустью в голосе ответила женщина. – Это будет не просто. Не сразу. Если сейчас и смогу, то только одного из них.

**35.**

Горацио гнал машину, не обращая внимания на нарушение правил и ограничения скорости. На поворотах у них так скрипели покрышки, что закладывало уши, а запах жженной резины заползал в ноздри.

- Не угробь машину, а то Картер нас убьет, - сказал Райан, одной рукой вцепившись в сидение, второй сжимая в руках устройство GPS. На мониторе мигала красным маленькая точка, указывающая местонахождение одного из членов банды, а возможно и всех сразу.

– Они не остановились? – через каждые две минуты спрашивал Горацио и получал отрицательный ответ. На

этот раз Райан его обрадовал новостью, что маяк замер на месте и не двигается. – Адрес?

- Район доков.

- Место, где можно спрятаться, - задумчиво проговорил лейтенант. – Или спрятать человека.

- Думаешь, они привели нас к Келли? Думаешь, она там?

- Давай проверим, - предложил Горацио.

Вульф как-то странно отреагировал на предложение, отвел взгляд.

- В чем дело? – поинтересовался старший товарищ.

- Я подумал, может не стоит соваться туда самим? – выдавил из себя Райан. – Может, свяжемся с Картером? Он предлагал помощь. Нас ведь двое….

- Пока сюда прибудет ФБР, может быть уже поздно, Райан. Звонить им не придется, поверь. Картер дал нам свою машину и, будь, уверен, он знает, где она. Я отказал ему, рассчитывая на помощь. Картер может опоздать, а мы не можем заставлять Келли ждать. Ты еще не забыл, что значит быть жертвой?

- Я просто….

- Не уверен в своих силах? Зато я уверен.

Райан сдержанно кивнул и посмотрел на прошитый пулей рукав Горацио.

- Ты ранен, - невнятно проговорил он.

- Мне это не помешает, - серьезно ответил тот. – И никогда не мешало. Давай найдем их, прижмем за зад, а потом будем решать, кто прав, кто виноват, и что делать.

Картер сидел в фургоне ФБР, наблюдая по монитору за своей машиной. Так он и поверил Горацио, что его помощь не нужна. Поэтому он и отдал ему свою машину, чтобы держать все под контролем. Ему приходила мысль в голову, что Горацио об этом прекрасно знает и может в любой момент бросить авто. Но Крис так же знал, что он этого не сделает, потому что он сам бы не отказался от группы прикрытия, тем более, если это группа спецназа. Картер удобнее устроился на сидении, продолжая смотреть «спектакль».

Горацио остановил машину у одного из контейнеров, стоящих на пристани. Стараясь не шуметь, они покинули машину и осторожно осмотрелись на местности. Чужого присутствия не наблюдалось и если бы не красный «комарро» под стеной склада, в это можно было поверить.

- Что теперь? – спросил его Райан. – Врываемся внутрь с криком: «Полиция»? Не думаю, что это сработает.

- Не глупи, Райан, - попросил его Горацио. – Я думаю.

- Есть другие варианты? Вход один.

- И выход тоже.

- Мы же не будем просто ждать? Ради чего тогда…..

- Тихо, - проговорил Горацио, оттягивая парня за плечо в укрытие. – Мы здесь уже не одни.

Райан краем уха уловил шум подъезжающей машины и настороженно стал наблюдать за прибытием гостей.

- Это Сэт, - вырвалось у него, и Райан указал на девушку, выходящую из машины. Он замолчал, когда увидел, кого она выводит вслед за собой. – Келли….

- Стой, - Горацио удержал его на месте, так как ворота склада приоткрылись, и на встречу приезжим вышел Бун, собственной персоной. Он обнялся с Сэт, что-то шепнул ей на ухо, они оба рассмеялись и повели пленницу внутрь.

- Ее здесь не было, - выдавил из себя Райан, когда дверь склада снова закрылась.

- Зато мы теперь уверены, что она здесь, - парировал Горацио. – Теперь можно и помощь вызвать, хотя, думаю, она уже в пути.

- Значит, заходим?

- Заходим, - подтвердил Горацио, - но зайду только я.

- Не понял…., - оторопел Вульф. – В каком смысле?

- Ты останешься здесь.

- Нет, - возразил Райан.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио. – Просто войду через центральный вход. Постучусь, как делают все нормальные люди. Келли находится под моей ответственностью, я ее командир. И твой тоже.

- Уже нет, - пытался возразить Райан. – Я уволился, помнишь? Мое заявление у тебя.

- Официально я ничего не подписывал, так что ты все еще член моей команды.

- Но Стетлер….

- Плевал я на Стетлера, - ответил Горацио. - Он не мой начальник и не твой. Твой начальник я. Я решаю работать тебе в команде или нет. Так что остынь, выполняй приказ. Ты остаешься здесь для прикрытия.

- Я не могу выполнить этот приказ, - возразил Райан. – Ты просто туда войдешь? Это равносильно самоубийству! Да Бун тебя в порошок сотрет. Он псих, а его девка еще хуже. Кто должен туда идти, так это я. То, что у них Келли моя вина.

- Наша, - поправил его Горацио. – Я должен был обеспечить ей прикрытие, но не сделал этого. Так что разделим вину на двоих. Я пойду туда и точка. У тебя есть оружие?

- Один из ребят Картера дал мне сой пистолет, но я еще обыщу машины. Не думаю, что просто войти туда будет хорошей идеей. Раз это прошло, но теперь ситуация совсем другая. Это не банк. Они тебя не послушают. Тебе нечего им предложить.

- Я могу предложить им сдаться, - проговорил Горацио. - Сложить оружие. У меня есть веский аргумент, о котором они еще не знают. Они думают, что богаты? Я рассею их иллюзию. Камни, которые они взяли в банке – не настоящие, Райан. Им придется снова пойти на переговоры, только теперь условие будем ставить мы.

- И у них снова есть заложник, - нахмурился Райан. – Снова на кону чья-то жизнь.

- И у них снова один и тот же переговорщик, - добавил Горацио. – Бун обещал, что я попаду в рай, но он не догадывался….

- Догадывался о чем?

- Что я первым отправлю его в ад.

36.

Горацио приблизился к двери склада, вытаскивая на ходу пистолет. Проверив обойму магазина, он оглянулся на стоящего у машины Райана и слегка кивнул ему головой. Приоткрыв дверь, Горацио прислушался к звукам, доносящимся внутри. К удивлению, в помещении было тихо, слишком тихо для данной ситуации. Он осторожно вошел внутрь, держа пистолет перед собой. Огромное пространство склада, открывшееся перед ним, было совершенно пустым, не считая синего пикапа, стоящего в середине. На нем видимо и сбежали преступники из банка.

Горацио некоторое время всматривался в окна машины, но она было пустой. Куда же все подевались? Не рискнув выйти в центр помещения, он двинулся вдоль стены, пока не нашел две двери. Решая, в какую войти, Горацио выбрал ту, что была ближе к нему. Положив руку на ручку двери, он повернул ее и легонько толкнул от себя. Ему повезло. Здесь был только один человек, и он сейчас стоял к нему спиной.

Горацио крадущимся шагом подошел к Буну и, ткнув ему дулом пистолета между лопаток, вкрадчиво произнес:

- Помнишь меня?

Бун, который в это время рассматривал в своих руках похищенные драгоценности, вздрогнул и рассыпал несколько камешек на пол.

- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно сказал Горацио. – Вижу, я тебя напугал. Ну, извини. Не делай глупостей, парень. Брось камни, у меня есть для тебя другие драгоценности. Браслеты. Руки за спину, живо!

Бун безропотно выполнил приказ и Горацио защелкнул за его спиной наручники. Повернул парня лицом к себе. Бун недоверчиво смотрел на него, словно увидел впервые.

- Сюрприз, - выдавил он из себя.

- Очень умно было запирать рядом с бомбой сапера, - с усмешкой проговорил Горацио.

- Ты меня удивил, коп, - признался Бун.

- Да ну? – с иронией спросил лейтенант.

- Да, я удивлен, что ты пришел сюда сам. Это было тоже очень «умно».

- Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под этим словом Я пришел сюда освободить заложника. Если поможешь полиции, возможно судья сбросит тебе срок на пару лет.

- Ты думаешь, я буду тебе помогать? – рассмеялся Бун. – Сначала скажи, как ты нас нашел? Что-то я не помню, что давал тебе этот адрес. Кто нас сдал в этот раз?

- Ты сам, - ответил Горацио, - когда похитил моего криминалиста.

- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

- Я не обязан на него отвечать, - парировал лейтенант. – Сейчас мы тихо выйдем из комнаты и подождем твоих друзей. Попытаешься убежать, пристрелю. Хоть пикнешь, пристрелю. Одно неверное движение и ты покойник. Все понял? Повернулся и пошел вперед.

- Значит, я тоже заложник? – уточнил Бун.

- Ты преступник, и в этом праве тебе отказано. Я обменяю тебя на своего человека, хотя я бы не назвал эту сделку равноценным обменом. Если я увижу, что что-то пойдет не так, ты умрешь первым. У меня рука не дрогнет, можешь мне поверить.

- Ты же полицейский, а не зверь какой-то! – впервые в голосе Буна скользнули нотки страха.

- Я могу совмещать эти два образа, - пояснил Горацио. – И тебе лучше не знать, какой из них я предпочитаю в большинстве случаях.

Бун безропотно подчинился и пошел вперед, чувствуя на себе двойной взгляд. Этого копа, которого он недооценил и его пистолета, дуло которого немигающим оком смотрела ему в спину.

Они оба вышли в зал и направились к синему пикапу.

37.

Райан Вульф уже три минуты сидел в машине, ерзая задницей по сидению. Решал, стоит ли ему выполнять приказ Горацио. По истечении 9 отпущенной Горацио минуты, он взял в руки телефон и набрал номер Картера.

- Горацио? – услышал он и поспешил ответить: - Нет, это Вульф. Думаю, нам нужна помощь….

- Горацио ничего не объяснил, может, ты это сделаешь?

- Некогда объяснять, - взволнованно проговорил Райан. – Нужна группа захвата. Мы выследили банду.

- Я сейчас не буду спрашивать, как, но потом вам придется ответить, - сказала Картер. – Группа захвата уже на пол пути к вам, а я вылетаю через две минуты. Возомнили себя героями, мать вашу? Где Эйч?

- Они на складе в доке, он пошел внутрь.

- Один? – переспросил Картер. Райан промолчал, так как это был риторический вопрос. А, может, ему просто было стыдно. – Какого черта он туда сунулся?

- У них заложник, - выдавил из себя Райан. – Наш баллистик, криминалист, Келли Дюкейн.

- А ты, значит, группа прикрытия? – с иронией спросил Картер. – И он, конечно, приказал тебе сидеть на месте.

Райан не успел ответить, так как в помещении склада послышались хлопки выстрелов.

- Что там происходит? – встревожился картер. – Это были выстрелы? Вульф, не молчи!

- Я должен что-то сделать….

**Три минуты назад. Склад**.

- Эй, Бун, куда ты делся? – из-за двери второй комнаты вышла девушка и направилась к соседнему помещению. Заметив Буна за пикапом, и незнакомца рядом с ним, она молниеносно выхватила пистолет. Сэт, конечно, понимала, что стала открытой мишенью, тогда как ее противник был прикрыт бортом машины.

- Лучше опусти оружие, милая, - вежливо попросил Горацио.

- Милая? – переспросила Сэт, злясь, что ее поймали врасплох. – С чего бы это?

- Выстрелишь в меня, я выстрелю в него, - пояснил Горацио, кивая на Буна. – Ты готова его потерять?

- Надо подумать….., - задумчиво произнесла Сэт.

- Ты что делаешь, Сэт? – вскипел Бун. – Он блефует!

- А я не нет, - усмехнулась девушка. – Зачем ты мне теперь нужен, если у меня все есть? Ты отлично нам помог, Бун, но когда-то же приходит время прощаться.

- Ты, дура, он предлагает сделку! – не удержался Бун. – Обмен. Меня на ту девку из полиции. Соглашайся, и у нас будет шанс уйти отсюда живыми!

- Это правда? – спросила Сэт, не опуская пистолета, все еще продолжая целится в полицейского.

- Меня волнует не ваша судьба, а судьба моего человека, - подтвердил Горацио, чувствуя угрызения совести, ведь он отчасти говорил правду.

- Он здесь один, а нас четверо, - хрипло проговорил Бун. – Что он нам сделает? Всех не перестреляет.

- Правда? – снова спросила она у Горацио. – Ты здесь один?

- Пока да, но я не могу предугадать, что буде через минуту, - ответил лейтенант.

- Соглашайся! - снова заговорил Бун, чувствуя, как лидерство выскальзывает у него из рук. – Неужели ты предашь меня из-за тех камней? Не верю, что ты могла так подумать! Мы же столько лет вместе!

- Испугался, пупсик? – усмехнулась Сэт. – Я пошутила. – Девушка повернулась к двери, из которой вышла и громко позвала: - Касс! Приведи сюда нашу гостью! И живее!

Кастор выполнил приказ, хотя и не понимал, что стало причиной такого вызова. Увидев Буна рядом с копом, он сразу все понял, попытался сохранить нормальное выражение лица, но у него это плохо получилось.

- Мать вашу, - выдавил он из себя. – Этот коп оставит нас когда-нибудь в покое?

Сэт перехватила из его рук Келли и, выставив ее перед собой, как щит, проговорила:

- Ну, вот, мы теперь в одинаковых условиях. Твой ход, умник.

- Мы одновременно отпускаем заложников, - проговорил Горацио, глядя на Келли. Он не мог видеть ее лица, так как на ее глазах была черная повязка, зато видел ее реакцию, когда она услышала его голос. – Я Буна, ты Келли.

- Так просто? – удивилась Сэт. - А дальше?

- А дальше мы уйдем, - продолжил Горацио. – И сделаем вид, что никогда друг друга не видели.

- Отпускай, - кивнула Сэт, толкая Келли от себя, но всё еще продолжая целиться ей в спину. Горацио отпустил Буна, предварительно сняв ему наручники.

- Мы еще встретимся, коп, - пообещал парень.

- Быстрее, чем ты думаешь, - кивнул Горацио.

Келли на ходу сняла повязку и поспешно пошла навстречу Буну. Горацио держал того на прицеле, так же как Сэт ее. Обе стороны не доверяли друг другу. Когда Келли поравнялась с парнем, он едва не задел ее плечом, а потом вдруг цепко схватил ее за руку и прижал к себе.

- Стреляй, Сэт! – громко заорал Бун, пятясь назад и прикрываясь Келли. – Убей его!!!

Горацио открыл огонь первым, а потом услышал ответные выстрелы….

….Вульф бросил телефон на сидение, лихорадочно повернул ключ в замке зажигания и резко нажал на газ. Машина взревела и ринулась вперед, прямо в стену склада…..

Келли мешала Горацио точно прицелиться в Буна, а тут еще Сэт открыла ураганный огонь по его укрытию. К ней присоединился Кастор и выбежавший на шум Поллукс. Он первым и нарвался на пулю, упал как подкошенный под истошный вопль Каса.

- Да брось ты ее! – орала Сэт Буну, пытаясь укрыться за дверью комнаты, где лежали камни.

- Он нас всех перестреляет! – огрызнулся Бун, но его слова были заглушены громким треском ломающегося дерева. Стены склада вздрогнули, затем часть из них развалилась на куски и под рев полицейской сирены внутрь вломилась машина. Она вылетела на середину зала и врезалась в пикап.

За эти пять-десять секунд, что прошли, стрельба на какое-то время утихла, и Горацио успел заметить, как Бун и Келли падают на пол. Пока Сэт таращилась на полицейскую машину, Горацио бросился к Келли. Девушка уже поднималась на ноги, и лейтенанту оставалось лишь подать ей руку. Бун поднялся на четвереньки, а затем побежал прочь. Горацио не мог побороть искушение и выстрелил ему по ногам, крича Келли убираться вон. Девушка послушно побежала к проломленной дыре, где ее встретил Вульф.

- Как? – только и смогла выговорить Келли.

- Сейчас это не важно! – проговорил Райан. – Беги отсюда, Кэл.

- А ты?

- Я должен вернуться, помочь Горацио.

Они оба услышали выстрелы, а потом оба испытали шок, когда увидели, как падает полицейский. Вульф быстро метнулся к центру склада в укрытие двух машин и очень удивился, когда увидел, что Келли последовала за ним.

- Ты что делаешь? – разъяренно спросил он.

- Я полицейский, или ты забыл? – упрекнула его девушка. – Что с Горацио?

Вульф осторожно высунулся из-за машины, осматривая зал. Он увидел начальника почти сразу. Тот лежал неподалеку на открытой местности и не двигался.

- Дерьмо, - зло выругался Райан. – Его подстрелили, кажется.

- Кажется, или подстрелили? – уточнила Келли.

- Я не знаю, - отчаянно пробормотал парень.

- Что-то стало тихо. Где остальные?

- Поллукс лежит у двери, осталось трое. Они укрылись за одной из двух дверей.

- Нужно забрать Горацио.

- Нужно не дать им уйти безнаказанными!

- Райан! – воскликнула Келли. – Горацио спас мне жизнь, понимаешь? Он из-за меня покинул убежище! Я должна!

- Дерьмо! - Вульф еще раз высунулся из укрытия, а потом быстро повернул голову к Келли. В его лице она прочла удивление и испуг: – Его там нет.

- Как нет? – не поняла Келли.

- Вот так: лежал, а сейчас нет.

- Куда же он делся?

- Сейчас узнаешь!

Вульф вздрогнул и посмотрел на человека, произнесшего эту фразу. Над ним стоял Бун, с двумя пистолетами в руках. Райан увидел, что он ранен в ногу, но это его сейчас совсем не радовало.

- Привет, Рай! – ухмыльнулся Бун. – А я по тебе соскучился, друг.

- Пошел ты, - проговорил Райан, опуская бесполезное оружие.

- Сам пошел, - ответил Бун, стреляя ему в грудь. В то же мгновение он сам получил их три, в спину. Прежде чем упасть на пол, он увидел лицо Райана, который удовлетворенно улыбался.

Келли, которую всё произошедшее застало врасплох, не знала, куда ей бежать и что делать. Она увидела Горацио, выползшего из-за машины. Он пытался принять сидячее положение, чтобы встать и подойти, но земля, казалось, притягивала его к себе назад. Рядом лежал Райан, истекая кровью.

Где-то за краем сознания она услышала шум заводимого мотора, выхватив у Райана пистолет, метнулась к выходу из склада, но было уже поздно. Машина со сбежавшими преступниками скрылась из глаз. Она разочаровано вернулась назад, не решаясь сказать правду.

Она застала Горацио, выходящего из комнаты, где ее держали в заложниках.

- Ушли, - только и мог выговорить он. – Кроме этих двоих.

Они оба подошли к Райану, который без движения лежал на полу. Горацио опустился перед ним на колено, бегло осмотрел рану.

- Жить будешь, - запнувшись, проговорил он.

- Да, в отличии от него, - кивнул Райан на Буна. – Сэт и Касс сбежали? Ничего, они далеко не уйдут. Ты меня за это время все же кое-чему научил, Эйч.

Где-то вдали они услышали эхо далекого взрыва, и Горацио позволил себе усмешку:

- Ты сдал экзамен, Вульф, поздравляю.

- Я видел, в тебя стреляли, – пробормотал парень, почувствовав неожиданную сонливость. – Тебя ранили?

- Переживу, - ответил Горацио, понимая, что с Райаном происходит.

- ФБР уже в пути, - прошептал Вульф. – Они уже рядом.

- Я слышу, - проговорил Кейн. – Они уже близко. Держите, мистер Вульф.

- Я не хотел бы присутствовать при разговоре с Картером, - неожиданно усмехнулся раненый. – Посмотри, что я сделал с его машиной.

- Не беспокойся, Рай, я сам с ним разберусь, - пообещал Горацио. Посмотрел на Келли и добавил: - Со всеми разберусь.

38.

Элина не захотела ехать домой, а неожиданно отправилась в полицейское управление Майами. Эрику ничего не оставалось делать, как ехать вслед за ней. Как-то так получилось, что они оказались в кабинете Горацио, куда вскоре подошла и Алекс. Она уже слышала о воскрешении лейтенанта и сама хотела в этом убедиться. Ожидание было тревожным, так как Эрик уже рассказал им, куда поехали Горацио и Райан.

- Я не должен был его слушаться, - сокрушался Эрик. – Чувствую, что я нужен им!

- Приказы не обговариваются, так ведь? – подсела к нему Алекс.

- Я знаю, Алекс, но мне от этого не легче. Да, я обещал присматривать за….. – Эрик бросил взгляд на Эллину и отвел глаза. – За его семьей.

- Если Горацио считал, что это важно…

- То и я должен так думать.

Элина как будто отключилась от происходящего и задумчиво смотрела в окно. При слове «семья» она вздрогнула и посмотрела на Эрика.

- Это правда? Ты здесь, потому что он так приказал?

- Он о вас заботится, - проговорил парень, чувствуя себя неловко.

- Как всегда, - кивнула женщина. – Что же, я освобождаю тебя от данного обещания.

- Элина, - пытался возразить Эрик, бросив отчаянный взгляд на Алекс.

- Мы с Реем в безопасности и сами о себе можем позаботиться. Нас не обязательно охранять.

- Не могу, - вздохнул Эрик, неожиданно придумав отговорку. - Я не тебе давал слово.

Их разговор был прерван появлением в дверях запыхавшегося Фрэнка.

- Что там? – почти одновременно воскликнули Алекс и Элина.

- Они освободили Келли, - сказал детектив. – И уничтожили опасную банду. С нашей стороны все обошлось малой кровью.

- Что? – тревожно переспросил Эрик.

- В Вульфа стреляли почти в упор, он потерял много крови, но будет жить.

- А Горацио? – поторопил его криминалист.

Фрэнк замялся, а потом, стараясь, не встречаться с глазами Эллины, неохотно пояснил:

- На нем был бронежилет. Пара сломанных ребер и ушиб грудной клетки. Не смертельно.

Эрик позволил себе радостную усмешку и счастливо посмотрел на Эллину. Женщина закусила губу и отвернулась к окну, напряженно всматриваясь вдаль.

- В какой их госпиталь повезли? – поинтересовался Эрик, увлекая Фрэнка за дверь кабинета. Алекс тоже все поняла и вышла вслед за ними, оставив Элину наедине с сыном.

- Он жив, - сказал мальчик и посмотрел на мать. – Почему ты не радуешься? Он опять будет рядом с нами. Мы поедем к нему?

- Конечно, - ответила Элина и крепко прижала сына к себе. Чтобы он не увидел ее слез.

Пока Райану делали операцию, Горацио с Келли сидели под операционной в напряженном ожидании. Горацио не был уверен, что Райан выживет, он так сказал, чтобы дать парню надежду. Они не разговаривали, просто молча ждали результатов, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Когда к ним вышел врач, они оба вскочили и стойко приняли результат. Да, Вульф потерял много крови, но он будет жить. А также хирург добавил, что Горацио самому не мешает показаться врачу, и направил его в смотровой кабинет, где один из дежурных интернов сделал ему рентген, потом наложил тугую повязку на ребра и перевязал рану на руке.

Горацио вышел к Келли, сказав, что с ним все в порядке, немного слукавив, скрыв, что ему предписали постельный режим.

- Я в порядке, - добавил лейтенант и посмотрел девушке в глаза: - Я должен многое объяснить….

- Не стоит, - неожиданно возразила Келли. – Прибереги слова для Элины.

Горацио усмехнулся и отвел взгляд.

- Я, возможно, пойму тебя, Горацио, но она вряд ли, - добавила молодая женщина. – Я рада, что с тобой… с вами обоими все в порядке.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил ее Горацио и осекся на полуслове. Он увидел в конце коридора ту, о которой они сейчас говорили.

Келли проследила за его взглядом, кивнула:

- Удачи.

Горацио на кокой-то миг опустил голову, а потом медленно двинулся Элине навстречу, считая про себя шаги. Шел словно на эшафот. Остановился в шаге, и некоторое время молча смотрел женщине в глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем она сейчас думает, гадая, стоит ли подходить ближе или это вызовет у нее негативную реакцию. К удивлению, Элина первая сделала шаг вперед и отвесила ему звонкую оплеуху.

Горацио почувствовал, как немеет правая сторона лица, покраснел, но взгляда не отвел. Элина замахнулась, было, еще раз, но потом медленно опустила руку, продолжая смотреть на него укоризненным взглядом.

- Ударь меня еще раз, - неожиданно попросил Горацио.

- Думаешь, мне станет легче? – сердито спросила его Элина.

- Мне станет, - тихо проговорил он.

Некоторое время она просто смотрела на него долгим изучающим взглядом, потом первая отвела глаза.

- Я знаю, что не заслужил твоего прощения, - начал Горацио, но под ее взглядом замолчал.

- Не стоит, - попросила жестко Элина. – Ты меня разочаровал, Горацио. Ты такой же, как Реймонд. Хочешь получить прощение, оставь нас в покое.

Горацио изумленно посмотрел ей в глаза, он не верил, что она могла такое ему сказать.

- Уходи, пожалуйста, - попросила его женщина, еле сдерживая слезы.

- Почему? – только и мог сказать он.

- Потому что я устала жить за нас обоих. Потому что ты никогда не скажешь, что думаешь первым. Потому что ты Горацио Кейн, ставящий чужую жизнь выше своей. Я ждала, на что-то надеялась, во что-то верила. Теперь этого ничего нет. Когда я тебя вижу или слышу о тебе, то ощущаю лишь тревогу и боль. Я устала так жить. Я не знаю, можно ли тебе доверять. – Элина посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела там грусть.

- Прости, - тихо ответил Горацио и опустил голову. – Что вошел в твою личную жизнь без разрешения. Я готов так же из нее уйти. Но…. я знаю, что ты пережила и готов ответить за свои поступки. Не перед тобой или кем-то еще, а перед собой. Перед своей совестью. Я понимаю твои чувства и знаю, чего стоили тебе эти слова.

- Я устала ждать, Горацио, - проговорила Элина, почувствовав неожиданную жалость к себе и к нему. Наверное, она сильно ранила его.

Горацио почувствовал сильную боль в груди. Нет, это ныли не ушибленные ребра, а его сердце, которое сейчас обливалось кровью.

- Я уйду, если ты этого хочешь, - тихо прошептал он. – Но знай…. Я тоже жил чужими жизнями, на что-то надеялся, во что-то верил…. Я не хотел для тебя становиться предателем. И я не опущу рук чтобы доказать это, клянусь.

Горацио медленно развернулся к ней спиной и медленно пошел прочь.

- Почему ты это делаешь? – услышал он вслед, почувствовав, как голос женщины дрогнул. - Почему?

Горацио замедлил шаг, остановился. Повернулся и посмотрел на ту, которую покидал:

- Потому что я люблю тебя.

Элина подняла руку к лицу, изумленно глядя ему в глаза.

- Я всегда рядом, - печально проговорил он и прежде чем уйти, добавил: - Я готов ждать прощения до конца жизни. Я умею ждать, Элина. Я всегда буду ждать...


End file.
